Un Alma
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Tras una misteriosa carta se esconde la posible aniquilación de Seilloon, todo el grupo se reune y la carrera empieza de nuevo. Post Try. Romance/Adventure/Violence/Lemon.
1. La enfermedad del cisne

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia, vale aun no pero las tendrá.

**Un alma.**

**La enfermedad del cisne.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

La mano, dura y callosa, podía matarla con un simple movimiento pero no era eso lo que quería de la belleza que acariciaba; volvió a deslizarse enmarcando el rostro con forma de corazón, notando la suavidad y morenez de la piel. Limpio lagrimas inexistentes en las sonrosadas mejillas, rozando las oscuras pestañas, esperando que los tiernos labios sonrieran y los océanos volviesen a brillar en unos rasgos tan puros como los de un ángel.

Pero seguía dormida, dulcemente dormida.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-Dentro de dos meses hará un año que esta así, nadie sabe que la ocurre – dijo Philionel entristecido – no sé que pudo provocarlo… simplemente se durmió.

-Se durmió ¿Y ya esta? – la hechicera se acerco asombrada.

-Si

Zelgadiss miro detenidamente al príncipe, no sabia porque pero no se fiaba de su palabra, si Amelia había hecho algo para alejarse de su padre muy grave debía de ser lo ocurrido entre ellos; Philionel, su tío Christopher y el Rey, su enfermo abuelo Eldran, eran de los únicos en los que se fiaba estando en palacio. Y creía saber por que.

-Phill ¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con el hombre que encontré cuando fui a visitarla?

-¿Eh¿Lord Graders? – dijo palideciendo de manera violenta – no… no… no tiene nada que ver.

¡No me casare con Él, padre!

El espadachín parpadeo asombrado ¿Eso había sido un grito¿Y por que los demás no habían escuchado nada? Miro a Lina; la joven lo cogió al instante, algo ocurría y no lo pensaba comentar delante del príncipe, hora de un pequeño teatro, le dio un codazo a Gaudy muy bien disimulado y le señalo a Zelgadiss.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo que tengo jaquecas, no estoy muy repuesto.

-¿Estas seguro? Te noto pálido.

-Deberías descansar – mencionó el príncipe levantándose – podemos seguir mañana, cuando halláis descansado en condiciones. Esta reunión a sido demasiado apresurada, lo siento.

-Muy bien, es una excelente idea, tira, evitaremos que te caigas por los pasillos.

Se perdieron con rapidez en las laberínticas galerías blancas y lujosas, al llegar al ala de invitados se escabulleron en los relativos dominios que les habían asignado, mientras Lina lo protegía de oídos indiscretos cada uno cogió asiento en su lugar favorito.

-Ya esta, si alguien intenta oír se comerá una bola de fuego. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Llamadme loco si es lo que creéis pero... escuche la voz de Amelia, gritando. – murmuro asustado, y asombrado por el hecho de ser el único que había percibido el extraño fenómeno.

-Vale, dejando de lado que Amelia lleva dormida casi un año ¿Qué decía¿Y como?

**-No me casare con él padre.**

-¿Padre? – dijo el semielfo – Amelia siempre usaba papa al referirse a Phill.

Ambos miraron asustados al rubio, no estaba borracho por lo cual los brotes de inteligencia deberían ser inexistentes, pero eso era si se salvaba el hecho casi desconocido de que El Portador y La Asaltadora compartían algo mas que no solo aventuras.

-Lina, era un grito mas de rabia, o de rebeldía, no estoy muy seguro.

-Rebeldía… bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Phill estaba raro…

-Eso, parecía asustado, pero no por Amelia, sino por él.

-¿Lord Graders? – dudo Gaudy.

-Posiblemente.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué?

-Eso será lo que tengamos que descubrir. Pero primero quiero saber la relación que hay entre Amelia y Graders, y los planes de Phillionel para su hija.

-¿Temes algo?

-Mucho – se arremango la túnica y mostró el brazalete.

-Era cierto – murmuro la joven, sabia que su querida amiga le había dado algo a la solitaria quimera antes de separarse cada uno por su lado, y que ese misterioso "algo" era uno de sus preciados brazaletes de chalzen. – te lo dio.

-Con algo más que jamás espere.

La respuesta tan simple y concisa hizo que la hechicera se sentase de golpe en el sofá. Era demasiada información de golpe.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Giraba entre sus dedos despidiendo destellos azules seguido de una estela rosada, le ayudaba a meditar de una forma que se había vuelto normal, le recordaba que pasara lo que pasara había esperanza, que no estaba solo. Pero ahora lo estaba. Cierto que tenía a Lina y Gaudy, pero ellos no eran como la joven durmiente, no tenían el don de hacer las cosas mas fáciles o de animarle con una simple sonrisa.

Se levanto cansado de dar vueltas en la cama y se acerco a la cristalera, los jardines de palacio brillaban plateados a la luz del cuarto creciente, apoyo los brazos en los cristales que daban al balcón, sin ejercer mucha presión, y recordó.

Llevaba unos días viajando por el desierto, meses, quizá dos años, desde que se separo de los demás, y todo ese tiempo en shock; nunca había esperado que alguien le dijese eso, que le hiciera prometer que volvería cuanto antes, y que le besase llorando con lágrimas felices… Llegó a las ruinas que le indicaba el mapa, monto el campamento, y sin concederse descanso empezó, primero reunir todas las inscripciones posibles, después traducirlas.

Días después estaba agotado, descansaba a la sombra, sumido en un sueño tan extraño como real. Veía a una joven, Amelia a juzgar por la manera en que se movía y la decoración de la habitación, llorando ante un hermoso vestido blanco, su compañera de aventuras se limpio el rostro y se acerco al escritorio del aposento cerrando un libro antiguo pero hermoso, después se tumbo… y empezó a recitar.

¡Un hechizo¿Por qué no se habían dado cuenta? Amelia había recitado un conjuro poderoso y extraño, recogió la parte superior del pijama y se la puso, luego se encamino a la habitación de Gaudy.

Justo cuando llegaba a la esquina choco con alguien.

-Oh, lo siento Señor Greywords.

-No pas… ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre¿Y quien es? – añadió amenazador, al igual que la princesa y sus amigos, no se fiaba de nadie en palacio.

-Soy… soy Laila, la criada de su Alteza Amelia.

Debido a la poca luz que entraba por los ventanales del pasillo no la había reconocido, ella se encargaba de que los aposentos de la princesa estuviesen ordenados y limpios, así como que la propia princesa estuviese presentable a cualquier hora del día ¿Pero que hacia a esas horas por los pasillos del palacio?

-Tengo algo que daros, mi señora no pudo mandároslo por no saber vuestro paradero… pero aquí no se puede hablar – miro a su alrededor con desconfianza - las paredes tienen oídos, iré mañana a sus habitaciones, dos horas después del desayuno, recuérdelo.

Antes de poder hacer nada la chica se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo dejándole clavado en el lugar, al rato volvió en si y se encamino, de nuevo, a la habitación de Gaudy. Llamo con suavidad y tras un ratito abrió la puerta, la cama no había sido tocada.

Oh, Cephid.

Ni de broma entraría en la habitación de la hechicera.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-…las paredes tienen oídos… no parece que lo dijera a la ligera.

-¿Parecía asustada?

-No me fije, además estaba muy oscuro – miro el reloj preocupado – cinco minutos – musito.

El sonido los saco a todos de sus cavilaciones particulares, Lina lanzo el conocido doble hechizo mientras Gaudy abría a la cargada chica.

-Siento llegar tarde, pero pesan – dejo varios en la mesa y se dio la vuelta – Si me acompaña alguien tardaremos menos.

Zelgadiss se levanto, aprovecharía para ver a la durmiente princesa por un momento; cuando llegaron todo estaba parecido a la vez anterior, Amelia tumbada en la conocida postura, vestida en esta ocasión con una túnica blanca que resaltaba el color dorado-rosado casi tostado de la piel, tenia el pelo esparcido sobre la almohada, cepillado y brillante bajo la luz del sol, de no ser por que llevaba así un año juraría que solo estaba durmiendo una ligera siesta para coger energías. Sin importarle nada se sentó al lado de su compañera de aventuras…

-Señor ya tengo los demás ¿Me ayudáis a llevarlos?

-Sí – murmuro molesto por la esperada interrupción – ya voy.

El antiguo berseker cogió una buena parte que a la joven le habría resultado imposible de llevar y los cargo, para él no pesaban más que una pluma. Dedico una triste mirada a la heredera y siguió a Laila por el pasillo.

-¿Qué son? – pregunto La Asaltadora cuando, mas o menos, ordenaron todos los manuscritos sobre la pequeña mesa de estar.

-Los diarios de su Alteza, dependiendo del mes llenaba dos o tres durante casi todos sus años de vida¡Y desde que comenzó a escribir, jamás fui capaz de diferenciarlos entre ellos… quería mandaros uno – dijo refiriéndose a la quimera – pero no se cual es.

El espadachín cogió uno abriéndolo, era grueso como los volúmenes que tan acostumbrado estaba a leer, pero en cambio no tenía nada escrito, paso las hojas hasta el final sin encontrar ningún tipo de caligrafía; cogió otro, encontrando el mismo vacío, otro, igual resultado.

-Estos "diarios" – puso una pequeña entonación amenazante en la palabra - están vacíos, no tienen nada escrito.

-Oh no – o la chiquilla no sabia leer las amenazas, o era una ilusa si se pensaba quedar con ellos, una de dos - están protegidos, nadie salvo ella podía leerlos.

-Espera ¿Quieres decir que nadie los ha leído? – La Hechicera Loca se abalanzo sobre la medio niña, su teoría de que Phill hubiese leído algo que no le habría gustado se desmoronaba, para ella era un buen motivo para justificar la urgencia del príncipe por casar a su amiga.

-Vosotros erais muy queridos para la princesa, me dijo que si algo malo la pasaba os los trajera… que vosotros si teníais la posibilidad de leerlos, bueno el Señor Greywords la tiene.

-¿QUÉ! – no sabia que le asustaba más, si la mirada psicópata de Lina o poder leer las intimidades de la única persona capaz de amarle - ¡Yo no se como hacer que las letras aparezcan!

-Laila – susurro Gaudy al ver a sus amigos entrando en batalla - ¿Amelia no te comento nada?

-No… salvo… bueno me dijo que el Señor Greywords solo tenía que usar el brazalete y pedir permiso, entonces podría leerlos.

La oreja de Lina tembló al percibir el gajo de información, la quimera tembló, ni loco le daba el brazalete. No tuvo la oportunidad de resistirse, la hechicera lanzo una bola de fuego, mostrando una vez más la excelente puntería que seguía manteniendo, y le cacheo hasta encontrar el preciado objeto, después le dejo en el suelo, ya tenia lo que quería.

-Has dicho que había que usar el brazalete ¿Cómo¿Lo paso por encima?

-No lo se, puede que sea así o que sea de otra forma Señorita Invers.

-Bueno, comencemos – paso el amuleto por encima – déjate leerte.

Las hojas seguían en blanco cuando abrió el tomo.

-¡Vamos!

Nada.

-¡Maldito pedazo de…!

-Creo que no lo ha entendido – Gaudy y Laila miraban la escena con sendas gotas de vergüenza resbalando por el cogote.

-Lina, dame el brazalete.

-¿Qué? Espera tu turno.

Exasperado le quito el brazalete, mantuvo a "La liquida bandidos" a raya y se sentó en uno de los sillones con un diario en la mano

–Pedir permiso – inquirió acusador.

-Y que crees que hacia.

-Ordenar.

-Pero que… - Gaudy la freno a tiempo.

Zelgadiss se abstrajo de manera no muy conseguida, paso el brazalete por encima y murmuro un ¿Puedo verlo? avergonzado, abrió por la primera hoja pero esta seguía en blanco.

-¿Pero, como…? Les aseguro que Su Alteza me dijo que pidiendo permiso se podían leer.

-Te creemos Laila – tranquilizo La Dra-Mata, la jovencita había pasado la prueba, pocos soportaban que la quimera les lanzase una amenaza, la mayoría, si no resultaban muertos, huían despavoridos.

–Pero el problema es que hay varias formas de pedir permiso. Eso me comento mi abuela. - había tenido uno de los extrañamente habituales golpes de inteligencia.

-¿Cuántas?

-Muchas – respondió el semielfo al espadachín.

Y de todas esas formas tenían que encontrar una, muy importante y personal debía de ser lo que estuviese escrito si Amelia había tomado tantas precauciones para evitar fisgoneos ajenos, sobre todo si nadie más había leído ni una sola hoja de los diarios.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Desde donde estaba podía ver la parte visible de los aposentos de Amelia al completo; sobre la planta con forma de leve L que ocupaban, el vestidor, el cuarto de baños y el servicio quedaban fuera de su vista por el tabique donde se encontraba el escritorio de madera clara y pulida, en la pared horizontal a la misma, y más alejada del mueble, empezaba el lecho de la princesa, quedando los pies de la cama hacia la cristalera que daba a los cuidados jardines; siguiendo el recorrido sus ojos toparon con el tabique, enfrentado a la columna donde estaba apoyado, ayudaba a las leves cortinas en la división de la habitación en la zona privada (o de descanso) y la parte mas "publica", con los conocidos sillones, sofá, mesita y chimenea que se encontraban en toda habitación del palacio.

La diferencia radicaba en las paredes y el espacio usado para los aposentos, mientras que en la suya o en la de sus compañeros colgaban hermosos cuadros, en la de Amelia había estanterías, llenas de pergaminos enrollados, tomos tan grandes que había que coger con las dos manos, delicados cartuchos de maderas nobles… desde tratados de todo tipo de magia hasta sus apreciados cuentos infantiles. Por no hablar que las habitaciones asignadas, aunque grandes, eran pequeñas en comparación con las de la familia real.

Nada de lo que veía le servia de pista para adivinar sobre la vida de su joven amiga… conocía a la Amelia viajera, no a la princesa, no sabia decir que habría hecho en una mañana aparte de firmar tratados y lidiar con embajadores, cuando pararía en una pausa para despejarse o que haría en ese rato… tendría que leer los diarios para conocer esa faceta de la joven. Volvió a pasear la vista por todo el aposento fijándose más detenidamente en los pequeños detalles que le daban su carácter.

Entonces se fijo de manera particular en la chimenea.

Sobre la misma colgaba un cuadro; un retrato de la familia real con un Philionel mucho más joven, sin barba ni bigote, que miraba amorosamente a una mujer sosteniendo en sus brazos a una niña sonriente de pelo largo, en un cómodo sillón la hermosa depositaria de tan tierna mirada le devolvía la atención, los brazos de la dama rodeaban a una niña, sentada sobre las femeninas rodillas, y con un parecido increíble a la actual heredera.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas – murmuro mirando hacia la cama – quizá sea eso lo que hace que te… - trago saliva sorprendido por lo que el rabillo de su ojo había percibido.

Al lado de la chimenea se movía la figura astral de la princesa.

-Amelia – susurro temeroso de que todo fuera una ilusión.

Ella sonrió calidamente y la luz de sus simples vestiduras se intensifico envolviéndole. Quedo atrapado en el océano de una mirada calida y dulce, agacho la cabeza ante un simple gesto suyo, subyugado ante la belleza serena y vivaz al mismo tiempo de la princesa, sintió una caricia en la frente y al alzar de nuevo la vista comprendió que ella le había besado entre las piedras de esa zona.

Alargo las manos con temor de que ella no le permitiese tocarla o el instante se rompiera.

Fue como si atrapara una esquiva corriente de aire, el elemento se casi solidifico entre sus brazos dándole el tacto y el grosor del cuerpo, el calor que emanaría de ser real… cerro los ojos deseando que el encuentro, aunque extraño, durase.

-Lo siento – a pesar de la tristeza impresa su voz seguía siendo igual de cantarina.

Los abrió al comprender el significado de las palabras, a la altura del corazón, entre los turgentes senos se abría una herida mortal.

-Zelgadiss… mi amor…



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-¡No¡Amelia!

Al levantarse de golpe el diario cayo al suelo de su habitación, se dejo caer estruendosamente en el sillón y golpeo el brazo del mismo frustrado ¿Por qué esa imagen no se iba de su mente? Ni siquiera la sensación de vacío le abandonaba tras la fugaz "visita" de la heredera, no le quedaba el consuelo de cómo le había llamado de manera tan repentina para él.

Cogió uno de los diarios al azar, se había tomado el descanso mínimo y necesario para no perder la cordura, paso el brazalete por las tapas, e hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer, suplicar.

-Por favor Amelia… mi ángel… permite que los lea… que te ayude.

Abrió la tapa por reflejo. Se despejo de golpe. ¡Las paginas estaban llenas de la grácil y delicada escritura de Amelia, rápidamente repitió el procedimiento con todos los restantes, buscando aquel que iba dirigido a su persona, finalmente lo encontró, para un ojo que no estuviese acostumbrado era igual a los demás, quizá algo más pesado pero las diferencias eran notorias; el color no era el típico azul cielo, era más verdoso parecido a su piel y los detalles no eran dorados sino un oro-plata difícil de diferenciar. Claramente iba dirigido a él.

_Mí amado Zelgadiss:_

_Si estas leyendo esto es que algo me ha ocurrido, sabes bien lo que siento por ti y nada me gustaría más que tu me correspondieses pero sé bien que primero quieres encontrar tu cura. Me costo bastante darme cuenta que tú lo único que quieres es ser digno a ojos de los demás, no tengas miedo a ello, tu siempre lo serás._

_Temo que no podamos estar juntos, el rey sabe lo que siento por ti pero mi padre no, me asusta su reacción ahora que parece decidido a que me case con Lord Graders._

_Él, que se caso por amor con mi madre no parece querer que la tradición continúe, mi abuelo esta decidido a negar su bendición si mi matrimonio no es por amor sincero y no por amor al poder. Temo que los pocos familiares que me quedan con vida se maten entre ellos por mi culpa._

_Nada le gustaría mas a mi abuelo que conocerte._

_En este libro encontraras mis investigaciones sobre una posible cura para ti, me habría gustado explicártelo yo misma pero en cierta forma lo estoy haciendo, como Sacerdotisa de Magia Blanca del ultimo nivel en la jerarquía, Princesa de Seilloon, Guardiana del Sello blanco y Embajadora Oficial del Reino de Seilloon pocas bibliotecas o documentaciones quedan fuera de mi alcance._

_Debes saber que por lo que sé de los hechizos recopilados en mi investigación el proceso es largo, y doloroso, terriblemente doloroso; no estoy allí para detenerte o suplicarte prudencia ante lo que podría significar la muerte, la tentación será fuerte pero piensa ¿Correrías el riesgo de morir al querer ser el de antes cuando te amo tal y como eres?_

_Te quiero amor, con vida y cerca de mí._

_Únicamente tuya._

_Amelia Will Tesla Seilloon._



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Miro como su querida compañera se alejaba por los marmóreos pasillos, la misión secreta que tenia la llevaría hasta otro lugar en el laberinto de intrigas que era ahora el Palacio de Seilloon; la nefasta noticia de que uno de los investigadores, que el príncipe Philionell había contratado para descubrir el origen de la extraña enfermedad que consumía a su adorada hija, estaba enfermo por esa misma dolencia había corrido como la pólvora, la salida que tenían era hacerle regresar, volver del doloroso auto-tormento que se había impuesto al leer el diario que siempre mantenía sujeto sin excepción.

-¿Señor Gabriev? – Laila asomo por la puerta – el Señor Greywords no esta en su habitación.

-Esta con Amelia, vamos.

Entro detrás de la asustada jovencita, la silenciosa quimera estaba sentada justo en el lugar donde había visto por primera vez a la dormida princesa, mirando la cama donde reposaba su amada, él quería estar solo pero no podían permitirlo. Ambos tenían que vivir.

-Zelgadiss.

-Déjame en paz – gruño sin apartar la vista del lecho.

-Lo siento mucho joven – dijo una voz desde la puerta, Laila cayo de rodillas al instante y Gaudy se giro, impresionado.

Por que para ser un anciano la voz que poseía era tan potente y decidida como correspondía a un rey, al Rey de Seilloon.

-... si se te deja en paz ambos moriréis, y eso, no lo permitiré.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Tengo intención de complicarme la vida un ratito (solo uno), y bueno, un proyecto nuevo, aclarado a medias en mi mente y nada en el papel atrae bastante, eso sí, espero llevarlo a termino. Por lo demás.

Sore wa himitsu desu.

PD: Gracias a mi tocaya de pais Misao de Shinamori por las aclas para el, ya finalizado, Vida&Muerte de Slayers. Te beso el suelo, te limpio la habitación... te regalo a Aoshi¿Que quieres de agradecimiento?


	2. El Rey soy yo

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia, vale aun no pero las tendrá.

**Un alma.**

**El Rey soy yo.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

_Cierro mis ojos,_

_veo su alma._

_Mi piel se enfría,_

_siento su calor._

_Mi corazón se detiene,_

_puesto que viviré eternamente._

_Como un cisne,_

_al que arrebatan lo mas preciado,_

_moriré._

La ultima palabra, solemne en labios del rey, fue puntuada por un sollozo agónico. Todos supieron a quien pertenecía pero nadie le miro debido al dolor que ellos no se atrevían a expresar.

Ninguno quería ver como Zelgadiss se mordía el puño para evitar llorar de pura desesperación.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-Esto es "La Enfermedad del Cisne", muchos en el templo pensaban que era una leyenda...

-¿Una leyenda?

-Espere ¿Lo que le ocurre a nuestra amiga, a su nieta, es una leyenda?

-Sí, y es la peor, o la mejor, de las leyendas, se creía que el hechizo estaba perdido, que no se podía usar pero todos estamos comprobando que no es así – miro la desoladora escena que representaban la pareja de jóvenes, bendecidos con algo tan hermoso y maldecidos por algo tan ruin – lo mejor será que comience por el principio, no solo de la leyenda si no también del sello...

Todos prestaron atención, incluso la destrozada quimera mantuvo un débil contacto con lo que le rodeaba.

-... la historia de Seilloon se remonta a varios milenios en el tiempo, casi desde que Cephid lucho contra Shabranigudú y le derroto, al no tener que seguir luchando contra los mazokus la raza humana evoluciono y se crearon los grandes reinos aun existentes, pero, al descubrirse la Magia Espiritual y la Magia Blanca los demonios se percataron de que nuestra raza empezaba a poseer armas desconocidas con que derrotarlos. Empezó una nueva guerra, el joven reino de Seilloon, famoso por congregar a numerosos magos, sacerdotes, hechiceros y sus poderosísimas compañeras femeninas, casi cayo en el desastre, solo con la ayuda de numerosas almas se evito lo peor.

El sello nos fue concebido gracias a una mujer, la poderosa hija de uno de los primeros reyes, ella conocía el lenguaje de la magia en su estado mas primigeno y puro, en las despiadadas palabras o runas con las que era invocada, no con la retórica con la que es llamada ahora; imaginaos lo que seria lanzar una Bola de Fuego con solo susurrar un _aghen_, una Silaba-Runa de Poder, un sonido, un trazo en el aire y vuestro contrincante caería al suelo al instante, calcinado antes incluso de que terminarais de trazar el arcano símbolo...

-Alteza – susurro Laila comprensiva y con una sonrisa de dulce paciencia.

-Eh, a sí ¿Por donde iba?

-La Creación del Sello.

-Oh bien, el sello, si eso es, el Sello de Cephid – dio un trago al vaso de agua fresca que la jovencita había dispuesto para el anciano rey – la princesa rogó a Cephid por un poco de su poder, por una manifestación física que les permitiese erigir una barrera contra los demonios, sus ruegos fueron escuchados y "murió"...

-¿Pero entonces...

-... el sello?

-He dicho "murió", no murió; veréis, las mujeres son las supremas alquimistas, todo lo femenino es capaz de crear vida de la nada, eso si no excluimos la aportación masculina que va encerrada tras el placer del momento, ellas portan y dan forma al nuevo ser, lo hacen crecer y lo vuelven a dar vida en tan solo nueve meses, es El Gran Milagro que encierra su Ciclo de Sangre.

Cephid uso eso, su Ciclo de Sangre para que ella renaciera como el Fénix, el mítico pájaro que revive de sus propias cenizas, y obtuviese el poder necesario para darle al sello su "Primera Vida".

Cuando eso ocurrió, cuando la impronta del conjuro arraigo con tanta fuerza en la tierra como la sangre derramada de los guerreros, llego el momento de darle forma física, así nació la actual distribución de la capital de Seilloon.

Lo que nadie pensó fue que todos los nobles, aquellos que pensaron que era mejor esperar a que otro se sacrificara por ellos, quisieran casarse con alguien a quien despreciaban por dedicar mas tiempo al caduco arte del _Aghen_ que a las fiestas y recepciones que preparaban, que los despreciaba a su vez por su manera de vivir y por la excesiva ociosidad que demostraban. Todos querían ese poder, en su propio beneficio. – bebió otro trago, largo y refrescante, para aclarar sus gastadas cuerdas vocales – la princesa sufrió un acoso por parte de todos ellos, y al final, cansada y malherida, sin nada que ella considerase de valor a su alrededor puesto que su amado había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias, confió su poder, las responsabilidades que entrañaban manejarlo y todo su saber a la esposa de su hermano, una persona justa y prudente, que aun habiendo nacido en otro reino amaba Seilloon como si fuese el hijo que esperaba, ella fue para muchos La Primera Guardiana del Sello; después la princesa se enfoco en la forma de poder estar junto con su desaparecido amado, así creo el conjuro que la dejo, según la leyenda, en el mismo y exacto estado que mi nieta, dormida mientras su alma se fundía con la de su amado...

Zelgadiss se tenso y encaro al rey.

-... también se cuenta que cuando la esposa de su hermano dio a luz puso a la niña el nombre de La Creadora, Amelia.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver Amelia, nuestra Amelia, con todo eso? – estallo la quimera en un claro reto a tanta sabiduría, aprendida con pasión, pero de un libro.

-"La Enfermedad del Cisne" permite a dos personas que se aman de corazón estar juntas, veras, los cisnes eligen una pareja de por vida, si uno de ellos muere, por la razón que sea el otro no tarda en seguirle. Mi nieta se muere y tú, si logras sobrevivirla, no querrás saber nada de nadie para poder traerla de vuelta, separar su alma de la tuya y demostrarla físicamente que la amas ¿O me equivoco en algo?

El espadachín se derrumbo, llorando como no lo había hecho en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, como no lo había hecho en el momento de su cruel transformación a los catorce años, al enterarse de que Amelia iba a morir...

Excepto el rey todos se acercaron para intentar consolarle pero no pudieron seguir

La forma astral de la durmiente princesa ya se estaba encargando de ello, le había rodeado con los brazos y le acunaba con dulzura, permitiendo que la estrechase con las manos en la cintura, le susurraba palabras de apoyo mientras le besaba en la frente, consciente de que todos sus intentos no hacían mas que agravar la herida.

-Amelia...



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

El tono de voz, tan cargado de dolor como de sorpresa, solo recibió una mirada fría. Philionell se quedo estático, clavado en el lugar por una fuerza desconocida mientras la translucida princesa se separaba del espadachín, y poco a poco se difuminaba en una corriente de aire, tan inexplicable como su expresión.

Eldran se puso en pie.

Zelgadiss le miro implorante durante un segundo, no se trataba de ayuda, solo de una expresión tan distinta de la que había mostrado hace unos instantes como la noche del día.

Lina y Gaudy esperaban una señal, lo que fuera para decir de que lado estarían si se producía un choque.

Laila empezó a moverse, lentamente, como los gatos, y sin apartar la mirada de las abiertas puertas, hacia la quimera y también hacia su querida señora.

El indeseado que esperaba tras Philionell movió ficha.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-Alteza, debo irme, otros asuntos requieren de mi presencia. - hizo una reverencia.

-Bien, luego seguiremos hablando.

Cuando el Lord se hubo ido todo volvió a una relativa tranquilidad, la tensión se podía seguir cortando pero ya no era algo tan evidente, Laila había desaparecido alegando que iría en busca de más agua para el rey, los demás se acomodaron, más preparando un silencioso plan de ataque que buscando una posición cómoda en los mullidos sofás.

Ninguno hablo hasta que Laila sirvió los vasos y se retiro a la recamara donde estaba la princesa, cerca de Zelgadiss que estaba apoyado en la columna delimitadora.

-Siento haberme puesto así – susurro.

-Señor, mucho debe quererla para haber llorado sin importarle nada más, no se preocupe, pero Su Alteza me pidió que le diese los diarios por algo, quizás dejo pistas...

-Las más evidentes ya las hemos visto.

-U oído – recalcó la chiquilla.

-Como te has atrevido – la calidez propia de un abuelo orgulloso de su nieta había desaparecido, solo quedaba frio.

-Padre... yo... – dejo la significativa carpeta blanca sobre la mesa – tengo pruebas de que Amelia le entrego el brazalete a Graders.

-¿Una baratija de cristal y raso¿Eso te parece a ti un brazalete de chalzen!

Lina y los demás se quedaron de piedra al ver que el anciano le levantaba la voz a Philionell, nadie en su sano juicio haría eso conociendo sus arranques, la respuesta más inmediata habría sido un bocinazo acompañado de un crujido de la mesa, pero en esta ocasión el maltrecho padre guardaba silencio.

-Has obrado de una manera que no esperaba: has engañado a tu propia hija, diciéndola que ya sabias quien era el que tenia su brazalete y presentándola como su futuro esposo a alguien que odia, me has engañado a mí, al Rey¡Y te has atrevido a preparar un documento nupcial sin mi permiso! - Zelgadiss se tenso mirando al príncipe - yo soy el Rey y este documento es ilegal, jamás desde que La Primera Guardiana se caso por lo que le dictaba su corazón se ha quebrantado esa tradición, algo tan sagrado como pueden ser los hechos de amar o crear vida no se pueden utilizar para obtener poder. ¿Quieres saber quien de verdad tiene el brazalete? No mires en la Corte, ese nido de víboras que lo único que saben hacer es codiciar, mira aquí, en la habitación de tu propia hija, ha venido de muy lejos para ayudar y sufre como solo un desgraciado amante puede hacerlo. ¡Hazlo Zelgadiss Greywords, muéstrale al ciego de mi primogénito la verdad.

Envalentonado por las miradas de sus amigos y por un simple susurro que solo él pudo escuchar se arremango la túnica, el brazalete de chalzen azul y suave seda rosada, su talismán personal, regalo de la persona que había tenido el valor suficiente de reconocer algo que él escondía luchando contra mazokus, quedo al descubierto.

No pensaba entregar a la joven durmiente a las manos de un déspota, de alguien que solo la veía como el acceso a un trono hasta hace un tiempo justo, si ella estaba dando, literalmente, la vida por él y su amor ¿Qué hacia él hay parado sin hacer nada¿Lamentarse por la decisión e ir a terminar sus días al borde de la locura por que la muerte no llegaba aun?

¿O luchar por un posible futuro?



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Misao de Shinamori: XDDDDDDD Ains(lagrimilla d la risa) Dice que soy una sadica? Pa que lo sepais todos Amelia me cae muy bien pero Zel es un poco tonto, Quien dice que no a la princesita? Zelgadiss "piedra andante" Greywords. Ademas las bodas interrumpidas dan un juego... Y el brazalete... ya ni te cuento. YA LO SÉ! matar a los malos, buenos no, malos si. OIDO BARRA.

Shadir: El Word y Fanfiction tienen una guerra entre ellos, en origen iban diferenciadas pero es dificil con las pocas opciones, mejoraré.

Ah se me olvida, si no llego a los CINCO review por cap secuestro los demas hasta conseguirlos.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	3. Mas de un aliado

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia, vale aun no pero las tendrá.

**Un alma.**

**Mas de un aliado.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Antes de hacer nada comprobaba que los guardias estuviesen en la puerta, que fuesen los de siempre y que la pequeña daga que ocultaba bajo la manga del antebrazo estuviese ahí, lista para ser desenvainada de un simple y mortal movimiento. Descorrió las leves cortinas que se usaban de separación...

Y dio un supremo bote al encontrar a Zelgadiss dentro de la recamara real.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-Señor... esas no son maneras...

-¿Cómo tan poco lo es el revisar todo?

-Es una costumbre, en cierta ocasión Lord Graders irrumpió en la habitación como una furia del infierno, había colocado a sus propios guardias y estos le habían permitido entrar sin avisar. Mi señora se estaba cambiando para asistir a una reunión y bueno... sobra decir que le tuve que reducir.

-De una manera no muy ortodoxa solo por la forma en que te mira.

-Oh no es para...

Se quedo congelada. La sonrisa del espadachín le indico que había caído en la simple trampa.

-¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?

-La ultima pista me la diste ayer, te movías de la forma que se te atribuye, esta visto que eres la mejor guarda espaldas que hay. ¿Desde cuando?

-Solo llevo cinco años al servicio de la princesa, al poco de separaros por primera vez ella me ayudo con unos listillos que querían sobrepasarse conmigo, y me ofreció el trabajo. Bajo una tapadera, por supuesto.

-La dulce, y aparentemente inofensiva, Laila.

-Señor ¿Os vais a quedar?

-Sí, Lord Graders montara en cólera cuando sepa que el rey a cancelado el documento por ilegal, todos tenemos miedo por su reacción, ese tipo es peor que una esfinge.

-No es eso Señor, veréis ahora es cuando baño a la princesa, la cambio y la acicalo...

Lo comprendió al instante, era el rato de intimidad matutina, se retiro a la camara de la princesa, volviendo a correr las cortinas, y se sentó en el sofá con uno de los diarios.

Tras varias hojas Laila despejo las cortinas, Amelia vestía una túnica azul aguamarina que hacia su piel mucho más pálida de lo que era en realidad, larga hasta los pies, la acentuaba las caderas y el pecho de una forma tan sutil como agradable a la vista, su cuello y hombros se veían exquisitamente frágiles.

-Es una de sus túnicas favoritas – murmuro cuando la quimera se acerco – hace tiempo que ya no viste los elaborados vestidos oficiales, únicamente se los pone para algún evento importante, aun así va, iba, a pocos.

-Como la primera Amelia...

-Sí, pero ella no es su reencarnación, aunque el parecido es sorprendente.

Y entonces él que era ¿El amante desaparecido de la leyenda?



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Lina agradeció el estar en la posición en la que estaba, apoyada en la pared junto con Gaudy; ambos estaban tras una de las numerosas columnas que decoraban el lujoso salón del trono, medio escondidos pero observando todo con una panorámica envidiable para muchos.

La reunión no iba nada bien: primero, todo el mundo se había sorprendido de ver al verdadero Rey en el trono en vez de las acostumbradas flores que señalaban su convalecencia, después, al hacerse públicamente oficial que el compromiso entre Lord Graders y la Princesa Amelia estaba anulado por perjurio y difamación, provocando que el joven lord montase en cólera por no haber sido informado previamente, la sala se había transformado en un gallinero, todos querían saber en que se basaba Su Alteza para semejante decisión. Para muchos desastrosa y para otros bendecida.

Pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue que Eldran aseguro que si sabían que el brazalete estaba en manos de alguien, de una persona a la que le daban igual las responsabilidades que entrañaba ser rey, en ese delicioso instante de victoria todo se fue abajo, Graders grito como un poseso que un simple proscrito, además de vagabundo y monstruo, no podía acceder al trono, fue expulsado de palacio hasta que se calmase.

Ahora los sacerdotes se dedicaban a exigir que querían interrogar al supuesto portador.

-

El bastonazo del Sumo Sacerdote acompañado de las dulcemente afiladas palabras de la Suma Sacerdotisa bastó para acallar a todos, no aparentaban ser mala gente; el Sacerdote era mayor pero su complexión física detonaba que antes había sido guerrero, sus músculos aun se mantenían tensos y tonificados, media mas del metro ochenta, casi rayando la altura del semielfo, y estaba erguido para sus setenta años de vida.

La Sacerdotisa era otro cantar, pequeña y de apariencia frágil a pesar de sus buenos treinta años, no aparentaba mas de veinte, el aura de misterio crecía al escucharla hablar¡Tenia la voz de una simple jovencita, eso sí, con la sabiduría y fortaleza de un adulto.

-No podemos estar interrogando a una persona como el Señor Greywords cual delincuente, en el pasado nos ayudo, es cierto que cometió faltas, muchas de ellas...

-¡Es un asesino!

-No todo lo que reluce es oro – inquirió Lou Graum "El Mago" – Rezo "El Rojo" también cometió las suyas, pero siempre es más fácil culpar a las marionetas.

-Además, de no ser por él Shabranigudú caminaría por el mundo de nuevo, Seilloon estaría bajo el control de los demonios y La Guerra habría empezado de nuevo.

-Tanto el Sumo Sacerdote de Cephid y yo estamos de acuerdo, Zelgadiss Greywords tiene derecho a decidir si quiere ser interrogado o no, para estar seguros de que no miente se podría usar el _Aghen_ pero La Guardiana aun sigue enferma y nuestro conocimiento es limitado, además de que muchos clamaríais por que interfieren sus propios sentimientos – la mirada de advertencia no paso desapercibida – por lo que se podría usar un hechizo que aun no ha sido puesto en prueba y de dudoso resultado.

-Islandri, ese hechizo puede volver loco a quien esta bajo su influjo, solo queremos saber si lo que ocurrió es verdad o no.

El Rey levanto una mano interrumpiendo el futuro debate.

-Lou Graum, viejo amigo, pocas veces te he pedido favores¿No sabéis tú, o tus compañeros de algún hechizo de similares características?

-Majestad, no es tan sencillo, un hechizo de ese estilo puede ser roto por una voluntad poderosa, Greywords la posee por lo que no es fiable usarlo, pero si nos unimos todos los que quedamos de Los Cinco Sabios junto con los Sumos Sacerdotes aquí presentes podríamos usarlo, ante todo, contando con el beneplácito de Zelgadiss Greywords.

-Bien, yo me tengo que retirar, informare personalmente de la decisión tomada al directo implicado, el Señor Greywords.

-Y aquí termina otra lección sobre diplomacia fría y dura... – dijo un joven delante de ellos – cada vez que aparece en publico se demuestra que por muy enfermo que este jamás pierde contacto con los asuntos de la Corte.

-Por algo es el Rey.

-Vamonos, Eldran y los demás tienen que estar en camino – susurro Lina distraída.

No llevaban ni diez metros recorridos cuando dos voces un tanto peculiares les llamaron.

-Señores, creo que vamos todos en la misma dirección.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Christopher desvió la mirada, la conversación que su padre y Lou Graum mantenían era algo relacionado con los pormenores del viaje del resto de Los Cinco Sabios, eso le daba la oportunidad de observar las habitaciones de su sobrina, siempre la habían gustado los libros y los sitios tranquilos, cosa que parecía gustar también al Portador. De no ser por las nefastas circunstancias no costaría mucho imaginarlos a los dos en el espacio frente a la chimenea con uno de los gruesos volúmenes en las manos, disfrutando de su cercanía y de poder aprender mas sobre la extraña pasión que compartían, la magia.

"Phill ¿Porque lo hiciste? Con lo fácil que habría sido dejarles en paz..."

La llamada en la puerta hizo que todos saliesen de sus cavilaciones particulares, los Sumos Sacerdotes se acomodaron en los sillones mientras que los viajeros lo hicieron en los huecos libres del sofá.

-Antes de nada ahí que hacer un comunicado oficial, esto te atañe Zelgadiss, puesto que todos los nobles han apoyado la decisión de alguno de los intregantes del Clero...

-Quieren interrogarte – la pelirroja fue al grano, su compañero no era alguien muy sutil en ese aspecto – y no pararan hasta conseguirlo.

-¿Que quieren saber? que el que me hizo esto, el que me convirtió en el Guerrero Oscuro fue mi propio, ni siquiera yo lo sé solo era un familiar mio, bisabuelo o abuelo...

-Sí, veras, es algo difícil, pero si estamos seguros de que tu solo eras una marioneta tendrás el camino libre, todo lo libre que se puede tener en este nido de víboras, para poder estar con Su Alteza Amelia – ni la Suma Sacerdotisa se andaba con sutilezas, bien.

-Nos hemos olvidado de algo, mi Señora sigue en el mismo estado que hace un año.

-Por eso no te preocupes Laila, tu sigue protegiendo a mi sobrina, creo que en esta cruzada contamos con mas aliados.

Todos asintieron.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-Si mal no recuerdo los demás diarios tendrían que estar en esta cúpula – indico un punto en el mapa – pero es algo impreciso.

-¿Por...?

Islandri se balanceo hacia atrás sobre los talones, no llevaba su acostumbrada túnica blanca sino la ropa que, como viajera en busca de conocimiento, había usado por largo tiempo. La Dra-Mata y ella se llevaban bien.

-Esa cúpula es casi ruina pura, se dice que allí esta enterrada La Creadora...

-¿No se sabe dónde esta enterrada?

-O si lo esta, aun así es una construcción muy vieja, de los albores del reino.

-Entonces es un buen momento para descubrirlo.

-No envidio para nada el trabajo de los demás, tanto leer y buscar, que aburrido.

-Puede, pero Zel es un forofo, le vendrá bien enterarse de cómo es Amelia en palacio.

-¿También a Gaudy? – cogió la antorcha ya prendida y entraron en el maltrecho palacete, esquivando los enormes cascotes y disfrutando el estilo duro y directo del arte de la primitiva Seilloon.

-Ninguna de las dos ponemos en duda que Darent y Laila no puedan controlarlo en la biblioteca.

-No, para nada. Empieza el baile.

Indico la primera encrucijada y miro el mapa.

-

Gaudy bostezo y siguió mirando en la estantería que había elegido, todo estaba ordenado de manera impecable pero eso no evitaba que la búsqueda solo hubiese producido aburrimiento, algún que otro bostezo y refunfuño de frustración.

"Si por lo menos hubiese podido ir con Lina" una extraña sonrisa se pinto en su rostro.

-Señor Gabriev va ha hacer que piense mal.

-Je je je. Creo que tengo algo de interés.

Ambos hombres bajaron de las escaleras y observaron como Laila habría un cartucho escrito con letras plateadas un tanto borrosas, el pergamino de suave piel animal se deslizo con un sonido inconfundible de dulce caricia.

-Lo vi en la sección de hechizos – explico – pero me parece extraño por que las letras, creo, hacen referencia a La Creadora.

Mientras extendía el pergamino Darent cogió el cartucho, las letras al completarse formaban un nombre "Amelia". ¿Qué hacia un cartucho, que tenia pinta de ser parte de los diarios de alguna Guardiana, en la sección de hechizos?

-¿Eso es un anagrama? – murmuro Gaudy

-¿Sabe magia Señor Gabriev?

-No, pero muchas veces cuando Lina aprende un nuevo hechizo lo primero que hace es memorizar el anagrama, luego el hechizo en si... incluso me explico que en alguno de ellos debía visualizar el anagrama para que resultase, o dibujarlo.

-¡Si eso fuese verdad entonces tenemos una posibilidad...

-...de deshacerlo!

-Esta visto que el que sabe de magia soy yo, no es tan sencillo¿Y si el anagrama no es este?

-¿Por qué no buscar un dibujo? Es complicado y seguro que para un conjuro duradero se necesita una representación.

-¿Dónde?

-En la habitación.

-¿Eh?

-Eso, pero ¿Dónde?

-Bueno, si es el conjuro que la dejo en ese estado deberá estar ella encima... bajo la cama.

-¿Seguro?

-Mucho ¿Os acordáis del conjuro protector de Philionell? Él debía estar sentado encima.

-Espera, he limpiado la habitación de su alteza, me la conozco como la palma de mi mano, y no he visto ningún dibujo en el suelo.

-¿Y bajo el colchón?



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Termino de leer y observo la expresión de la quimera, durante horas se habían turnado para dar voz a los diarios de la princesa, no solo las luchas continuadas se reflejaban con una atroz dureza y frialdad sino también los suaves anhelos de una visita que jamás llego estando despierta.

Eldran había endurecido el rostro al leer el relato del ataque de Graders, la forma en que todo había sido ocultado le enfureció hasta el extremo de pensar en elegir directamente a su nieta como sucesora, si se saltaba una generación no pasaría nada malo. Haría un gran favor.

-No dice nada del hechizo ni del _Aghen_.

-Son secretos muy bien guardados, la voluntad es la mejor cerradura y la memoria su soporte.

-Si tuviésemos una pista.

-Tenemos una, tú formas parte del contra-conjuro.

-¿Eso le parece una pista?

-No solo eso sino también la salvación de mi nieta.

-

-¿Cuántas llevamos?

-Cinco, y todas a la derecha, si seguimos así saldremos por donde hemos entrado.

Enfoco una de las paredes buscando alguna pista que las ayudase a encontrar un punto de guía, algún indicador de que no daban vueltas en círculos. Todo seguía igual de derrumbado, paredes de blanca piedra cubiertas de musgo en los resquicios, piedras pertenecientes al techo por los suelos. Los bellos ángeles de piedra tenían las alas resquebrajadas por la falta de cuidados, los nichos estaban destrozados...

-Los lechos de descanso son cárceles del olvido... toda la sabiduría que podríamos obtener para mantener y proteger el sello esta descuidada.

-No toda ven.

Quedaba un nicho entero, sin suciedad y perfectamente conservado, lo mas curioso era que estaba donde debería estar la puerta para seguir a la siguiente sala, como en tantos otros la efigie de una mujer vestida con unas ropas de diseño únicamente para la guerra descansaba en un sueño pétreo. La figura era tan parecida a la princesa que pensaron seriamente que podía ser su propio sarcófago, preparado con antelación para el momento de ir a reunirse con el resto de las guardianas, uno de los boquetes permitía que la luz del sol se colase, tímida, hasta la zona, era la luna recortada contra la noche.

-Esta entero.

-Quizá las runas tengan alguna pista.

Ribeteando la capa de tan fabulosa talla runas-silaba, _Aghen_ en estado puro, las daban la bienvenida al lugar de descanso eterno de una casta tan antigua como el tiempo.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Shadir: Phill tiene una parte que cumplir en mis retorcidos planes jejejejeje Desoiré las advertencias de Misao de Shinamori y me tirare por el balcon tras publicar mi perversión. Por lo que el fic se terminara? PD Ya le voy exprimiendo las opciones al programa

Misao de Shinamori: Comparte mi punto de vista junto al de otras, Zelgadisstonto, tranquila despertara de la forma mas dulce que te puedas imaginar (basicamente por que mi madre a ordenado que sea buena niña durante un tiempo y deje las perversiones pal vampiro de mi novio, Sí se ha enganchao!)

Samara-Lestrange: El quinto review vino de su parte a si que, y cumpliendo mi promesa, subo el tercer cap; si te lees otros fic mios (y una buena definición que Misao de Shinamori hizo de mi en los reviews) sabras que soy retorcida pero tierna, tendran final feliz¡Pero yo quiero divertirme un rato, y dejaros en vilo ;), voy escribiendo por el quinto, hacia el sexto o septimo llega el primer lemon que sera de L... Sorry si digo algo mi madre me hecha cicuta en los espaguetis.

El pago por otro cap, el acostumbrado, CINCO reviews y lo subo. No pido más.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	4. Como salvar varios pellejos, a la vez

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**Como salvar varios pellejos,**

**a la vez.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Eldran disfrutaba viendo la expresión de la quimera.

Zelgadiss evitaba mirar hacia abajo, o hacia cualquier otro lugar comprendido entre sus brazos ¿Cómo se había dejado enredar?

Mientras sus compañeros rebuscaban en los bajos de la cama algún papel con el anagrama del posible hechizo, y el anciano revisaba unos documentos respondiendo a un asustado Christopher, Él, que debería estar revisando los pocos diarios que faltaban, se dedicaba a hacer de improvisada almohada. No le desagradaba, es mas, tenia tales ganas de pedir que los demás se fueran que le costaba morderse la lengua.

Los rasgos infantiles habían desaparecido, en dos años la pequeña belleza que era se había transformado en una tan arrebatadora y feroz como un felino; los labios antes rosados ahora eran rojizos, las pestañas, largas y espesas, invitaban a rozarlas para descubrir si eran tan sedosas como la piel, incluso estaría dispuesto a cometer el pecado de besar algo tan indefenso como era la dormida joven.  
Lo reconoció, quería emular el cuento favorito de la jovencita Amelia, uno bastante antiguo y que creía que había sido el nacimiento de la leyenda alrededor de la cual se había completado "La Enfermedad del Cisne", La Bella Durmiente.

"Despertar a base de besos no seria desagradable"

Miro hacia abajo y se fijo mas detenidamente en los labios, seguro que serian tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa; hacia años que él era incapaz de sentir esa suavidad sin dañarla pero aun así la rememoró, el primer roce aterciopelado contra las yemas de los dedos, los escalofríos que producía la simpleza de semejante belleza... la calidez que llegaba producir tan sencillo contacto...  
Seguro que besarla seria igual.

-¿Zelgadiss? Tengo que irme, hay algo que no me termina de convencer en este tratado ¿Los controlas?

-Le avisare si hay novedades.

-Muy bien, hasta dentro de un rato.

Por suerte solo él vio el guiño de complicidad.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-Date prisa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Noto algo raro... algo, o alguien se acerca, y no es amigo.

-Terminé.

Como si fuese el pistoletazo de salida varias bolas de fuego estallaron contra el techo, una parte del complejo se derrumbo y tuvieron el tiempo justo de apartarse, cada una por su lado intentaron descubrir que o quien las había atacado.

Fue entonces cuando las sombras del pasillo, la única forma de entrar o salir se definieron, encapuchados, casi cinco personas las habían seguido y no tenían muy buenas intenciones cuando todos gesticulaban conjurando el mismo hechizo.  
Mas magia negra en forma de hielo.

Islandri pensó rápido, solo ella tenia los apuntes de la escultura, si la atrapaban no habría forma de ayudar a la princesa y si los partía en dos solo una parte del conocimiento alcanzaría la luz brillante del sol, saco el papel que la había sobrado y se dispuso a copiar en un tiempo record.  
Lina por el contrario estaba ideando un plan para reducir al grupo sin destruir la dañada estructura del palacete, era difícil dadas las reducidas medidas y la fragilidad de la antigua construcción, y entonces tuvo una idea.

La Suma Sacerdotisa maldijo al pasarla rozando una de las lanzas de hielo, invoco un escudo pero antes de bajarlo completamente una figura de pelo rojo se estrello contra ella.

La Dra-Mata tenia los ojos brillantes, y no era por el miedo...

-

-Señor Darent, nos falta mirar bajo el suelo.

-Bajo... las cosas siempre están bajo el influjo de otras... ¡Apartad la cama!

-¿También el artesonado de la pared?-Laila le miraba con la frase "esta loco" pintada en la cara.

Zelgadiss les miro y supo bien que quería el anciano, influjos, pero la pared no emitiría el influjo hacia abajo sino hacia la cristalera... ¿Y enfrente de la cristalera que solía haber?

Un amplificador.

El espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación, el hechizo rebotaba y se concentraba solo en la figura de la princesa, es más, la daba de lleno y solo la abarcaba a ella, haciendo mas efectivo el poder del hechizo. ¿Quizá una manera de acelerar los acontecimientos?

-Laila, vigílala-dejo a la princesa sobre el sofá-Yo moveré el artesonado.

-

-Protégelos a ellos, pero cuando yo te diga.

-¿Qué?

Se lanzaron al suelo tras el improvisado parapeto que era un trozo del techo, cada una con uno de los pergaminos mientras una mezcla de fuego y hielo pasaba tan cerca que notaron la combinación de calor y frió, los listillos estaban donde la hechicera quería.

Se lo iba a pasar de miedo.

-

Tras varios tirones logro moverlo sin destrozar nada, un pergamino, tan grande e impresionante como un mapa, cayo al suelo con un siseo, Darent lo cogió y abrió la boca en una muda exclamación. Era el anagrama más complejo y caótico de _Aghen _que había visto nunca, los significados más inverosímiles e increíbles se juntaban con los más sencillos y previsibles, toda la definición de la magia rúnica se alteraba creando una mucho mas refinada y culta. A simple vista podía distinguir tres círculos, uno de unión, otro de distancia y el mítico "cisne", la leyenda cobraba sentido...

-

-¡Ahora!

Tras recitar un Mata-dragones en toda regla había gritado la señal, el grupo de encapuchados había levantado su propia barrera pero entonces entro en juego el poder de una Suma Sacerdotisa de Cephid, su barrera era mucho más grande y poderosa.

La débil protección de los magos se combo sobre si misma, reventó hacia ellos y los fuegos artificiales se quedaron en juegos de críos, la estructura tembló pero no cedió a pesar de que hilos de polvo cayeron del techo. Entonces empezó la verdadera locura...

Los nichos brillaron con una luz fantasmal que poco a poco se fue intensificando, se concentro en el centro de la cámara, justo donde el pequeño infierno particular había estallado y se fue intensificando; varios gritos de ira, rabia y venganza surgieron de las maltratadas esculturas.

-

Y figuras vestidas con la misma ropa y armadas con espadas se lanzaron contra los desvalidos  
encapuchados.

-

Zelgadiss cayo al suelo al notar que algo salía de él con fuerza, era como si le arrancasen el alma¡El alma! Pero no era la suya, algo había pasado para que ocurriese esto, para que Amelia deshiciese la unión que se estaba formando entre ellos de una forma tan repentina, dejo escapar un grito de rabia al no saber que ocurría y por puro miedo. Giro el rostro hacia el sofá donde la joven dormía.

Por un instante creyó ver que Amelia abría los ojos.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Mientras las cosas no pintaban mejor para ninguno de los que estaban ayudando, Darent, Gaudy y Laila habían sido sorprendidos por un grito proveniente de ningún sitio y de todos, el pergamino había comenzado a calentarse sin llegar a quemar, pero eso no evito que el Sumo Sacerdote lo soltara, y las letras empezaran a arder sin consumir el papel...

Lina e Islandri solo podían mirar sobrecogidas como las espadas subían y bajaban ¡Sin nada de sangre! los gritos de venganza y tardía misericordia reverberaban en los muros ampliando la sensación de que la matanza era a conciencia; lo único que alcanzaban a ver entre las borrosas formas de vestiduras plateadas eran convulsiones allí donde se hundía una espada, brazos alzados pidiendo piedad no sufrimiento... un encapuchado cayo al suelo, muerto al fin, con tajos de los que no salía sangre abiertos, varios alaridos de salvaje victoria se alzaron; entonces supieron que nadie de los que había entrado e intentado profanar el lugar de descanso saldría con vida de allí.

Las dos se miraron asustadas e intentaron escabullirse por el despejado pasillo...

-

La fría y dura presencia de una mujer las detuvo en seco, era alta y tenia el pelo dispuesto en un recogido que después se alzarlo generaba una cascada azabache a sus espaldas; sus rasgos aunque translucidos eran algo conocidos, se repetían con mayor o menor acierto en todas las esculturas de los nichos, poseían la altivez de una reina, el orgullo de un guerrero y la serena sabiduría de alguien "que sabe", "que entiende", todo ello hacia patente su madurez. Los ojos de un azul profundo miraban la "carnicería" de forma ausente, como si supiese que esto tenia que ocurrir.

Después se fijo en ellas dos y desenvaino...



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-¡No! por favor...-Amelia se arrodillo ante la otra mujer, interponiéndose ante las sorprendidas extranjeras.

Su impresionante interlocutora bajo la espada hasta el suelo.

-Han entrado en El Recinto, han interrumpido nuestro descanso...¿Qué mas pruebas necesitas?-sentenció.

-Vinieron buscando una solu...

-¡Despierta entonces!-no era furia, era dolor ante lo que ocurría con la joven-El Portador te espera, ya llego hace unos meses, en la época en que las tierras empiezan a morir para renacer...

-...lo sé... desde el principio del otoño...

-¿También sabes que el documento que se firmo no es legal? La tradición seguirá, y a través de vosotros, nuestro linaje-se acuclillo y la levanto el rostro con la ternura propia de una madre-Alza las alas pequeño cisne, déjate envolver por las de tu compañero que, aunque pesadas, son las más livianas que he visto jamás. Entenderás mis palabras cuando el sendero empiece a completarse.

Las dos se levantaron con un movimiento fluido, el resto de las mujeres las rodeo tras acabar con el ultimo de los hechiceros, eran tan parecidas que nadie habría dudado de que todas pertenecían al mismo linaje atemporal.

Amelia las miro y antes de que todas las figuras translucidas se terminasen de difuminar sonrió.

-Nos vemos en palacio...

-

La sensación de dolor disminuyo, no supo si fue por que todo a su alrededor era negro o por la visión de una conocida mujer que se refugiaba en sus brazos, solo supo que le gustaba la sonrisa que veía y que no quería que acabase nunca.

-Mi amor, al fin puedo estar junto a ti.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

La Bella Durmiente original era un cuento de los hermanos Grimm, siento hacerle esto a una de las historias con las que crecí y que, a mi parecer, Walt Disney pervirtió robándola su autentico sentido, pero creí oportuno hacer la referencia de esa forma. Gomen nasai para esos dos pedazos de autores que fueron los hermanos Grimm.

Shadir: Corte-gallinero hasta ahí todo correcto, ahora, El Recinto-¿Inclasificable? Creo que me pase con la escena Ups!

Sí, Misao de Shinamori a vuelto y esta dispuesta a controlarme, Un aplauso por el intento! Niña no sabes donde te metes.

Sore wa himitsu desu


	5. Mi propia pista

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

PD: recomiendo leer la parte de la canción con el pedazo opening del Kingdom Hearts II "Passion – opening versión-" de Hikaru Utada, la única diferencia es que con la cancioncilla uno se emociona más. A todo esto si me pasáis un aviso os la mando por mi messenjer. Junto con el eding y el video ;)

**Un alma.**

**Mi propia pista.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

-...cinco encapuchados...

-Sí, después de eso, creo... bueno creemos Lina y yo que los espíritus de las guardianas se manifestaron de una forma un tanto física, acabaron con ellos...

-¿Acabar?.¡Los masacraron, Islandri¡

Casi todos los presentes arquearon las cejas al oír semejante afirmación, las dos mujeres se limitaron a temblar ante el recuerdo fresco de los ocurrido, había sido algo un tanto escalofriante el recordarlo todo.

-Por lo menos logramos traer la inscripción que había en la capa de la talla.

Tendió el papel sobre la mesa, tras la reconfortante siesta y comida que habían disfrutado las dos, Islandri lo paso a limpio antes de la reunión prevista.

Eldran cogió la hoja nueva y la comparo con el increíble anagrama encontrado tras el artesonado de la habitación de Amelia, las runas se referían a una parte en concreto del complejo conjuro; trazaban una "S" invertida que envolvía la parte superior e inferior de dos de los tres círculos runicos respectivamente, el "cisne" era dividido por la mitad, dos mitades de una misma cosa o ¿Una pareja formada por un mismo sentimiento?

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, El Recinto era camino peligroso, no se sabia si la próxima vez podían tener tanta suerte al pedir Amelia clemencia, y la biblioteca era un sendero limitado, el _Aghen_ era transmitido de boca en boca, pocas veces era escrito dado el poder que podía desplegar al trazarse la runa.

Por ende Zelgadiss también estaba sumido en un "sueño rúnico", como habían definido al estado de Amelia, y eso ya no podía ser calificado de rumor como la vez anterior, era real, no respondía a nada, ni a las suplicas ni al dolor físico. Las dos piezas principales perdidas en un lugar donde nadie podía llegar.

Ahora era cosa de ellos el volver.

Pero mientras tanto debían ser protegidos del enemigo, las blancas habían movido esa misma mañana en la sesión de la corte, por la tarde, tras el almuerzo, las negras habían continuado la partida. Era la hora de hacer jaque mate.

Ese pensamiento, lleno de posibilidades, le hizo sudar frió.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

... allí estaba, un chiquillo de catorce años, demasiado guapo y deseado, que le daba igual entregarse a lo que fuera con tal de que le dejasen en paz para entrenar, para tratar de no ser una sombra, de ser capaz de cumplir su ambicioso sueño.

De ser un gran espadachín.

Una sombra rojo sangre se cernió sobre el futuro del joven, acepto, ingenuo y obsesionado; y se transformó en el horrible, y desconocido, pupilo de Rezo. Varias imágenes le taladraron la mente: una mazmorra, cadenas de hierro forjado ancladas a las paredes, bendecidas con los oscuros poderes de Ojos de Rubí, dos exóticas bestias enjauladas y tapadas bajo telas, un anagrama de contención, la sangre del sacrificio tiñendo el suelo y activando el conjuro...

Su propio grito al comprender la traición...

Y unos roces calmando todo.

La consonancia de la canción se hizo mas clara, audible y tierna, alejaba los restos de la pesadilla en una niebla definida e inofensiva.

_No temas, amor_

_somos dos._

_Nunca estas solo,_

_pues yo cuido,_

_yo vigilo._

_Las pesadillas_

_solo pueden alcanzarte_

_si yo lo permito._

_Pero eso no ocurrirá_

_por que mi amor_

_me impide dejarte solo._

_Y estoy aquí,_

_dándote reposo._

_Vigilando que nada_

_te importune,_

_te distraiga,_

_te impida descansar._

_Tras el viaje,_

_a mi corazón._

El roce volvió a repetirse colocando un mechón de pelo en la posición correcta, suspiro ante el contacto; era como había imaginado, la caricia de un aterciopelado pétalo de rosa, pero dejaba un regusto distinto, un anhelo por más insufrible.

La cantarina risa le hizo abrir los ojos al reconocerla.

-¿Se esta bien?

Los chispeantes ojos azul profundo le miraban desde arriba pero no de frente, sino desde atrás. Entonces comprendió...

Como almohada tenia el regazo de Amelia, su cuerpo descansaba en una cama blanda, espaciosa, cubierto por una manta de suave y cálido armiño teñido de azul cielo; la habitación estaba decorada con lujo y gusto delicado, era parecida a la de Seilloon pero imperaban los aéreos arcos que soportaban techos altísimos, al fijarse mas detenidamente se dio cuenta de que la estancia real era octogonal, con grandes espacios divididos por paneles que representaban las partes que se verían si fuesen retirados, estos serian un gélido lago¡El pabellón donde estaba había sido construido sobre las aguas! Tenían tal pericia que un ojo inexperto no podría diferenciar la realidad de la ilusión.

Levanto una mano para frotarse la frente y noto que la temperatura bajaba unos grados al sacarla del cálido capullo que era la manta.

-Es invierno, te espero fuera para que te vistas.

La curiosidad fue mas poderosa y levanto la manta asustado al cerrarse la puerta, rápidamente la bajo azorado al comprobar que estaba desnudo. Miro en rededor buscando su, repentinamente, preciada ropa.

Curiosamente el único armario que había en la habitación tenia toda la ropa que le podía interesar.

-

Amelia sonrió al verle salir, sabia bien que ahora era el momento mas crucial de toda su vida, o se cumplía la leyenda y quedaban juntos pero también eternamente separados o emparejados como los bellos cisnes que nadaban en el lago en ese mismo instante; entonces, y por las palabras de La Creadora, su sendero empezaría a completarse.

La quimera se armo de valor, pero aun así, prefirió mil veces el estar frente a Shabranigudú de nuevo; la perspectiva de fracasar, o no encontrar mas que palabras hirientes, le hacia sentirse de una forma que ya ni recordaba, asustado hasta el punto de querer huir por cualquier medio de allí.

-Hola.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, siento el retraso, no encontraba que ponerme.

Mentira, se recrimino, tenia la ropa decidida desde que abrió el armario; una camisa blanca bordada en su totalidad con arabescos blanco nácar, de mangas amplias pero ceñidas en los puños y cuerpo también amplio, las pequeñas chorreras del abierto cuello y muñecas tenían el mismo y exacto bordado que el resto de la prenda, esta vez en plateado, los pantalones de cuero negro combinaban a la perfección con la camisa pero marcaban demasiado el contorno de su cuerpo para su gusto personal, el atuendo lo completaban unas botas por las rodillas y un cinturón, también de cuero negro, donde había prendido una espada de excelente manufactura.

-Parece que te has defendido bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me terminan de convencer los pantalones-se sentó en el sillón más cercano que encontró tratando de ocultar el repentino temblor de piernas-en caso de lucha no me permitirán moverme con libertad.

-Entiendo...-susurro, para ella estaba más impresionante que nunca y él pensaba en la lucha ¿También lo haría en un posible viaje?

Por Cephid ¿Qué acaba de decir? La sonrisa se había apagado a la misma velocidad que una vela ante una ráfaga de aire, al instante.

-Yo... lo que trataba de decir es... que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de ropa... nada más. ¿La elegiste tú?

-Sí

-Entonces procurare no mancharla.

-Gracias.

La sonrisa volvió a brillar. De golpe la perspectiva de hablar y decir todo le pareció una tontería, era más importante observar como la felicidad hacia el día más interesante.

-**¡.¿Me dirás por que duermes?.!.¡.¿Por qué me siento tan vivo junto a ti?.!**



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Lina se adentro con una bandera blanca ondeando en la punta de una vara, tras descubrir que sus amigos estaban en el mismo estado la decisión de descubrir quien era el causante la hacia ser temeraria, hasta el extremo, de volver a un lugar donde no quería poner los pies en lo que la restaba de vida; jamás reconocería que tenia miedo pero prefería evitar alguna masacre innecesaria, sobre todo si era su propio pellejo lo que estaba en peligro.

-Entrad sin miedo.

Trago saliva y se encontró con La Creadora, al menos con todo aquello que podía encontrar teniendo en cuenta que era un fantasma.

-Vengo a por los cadáveres-susurro refiriéndose a los cuerpos del suelo-quizá podamos saber de quien se trata y nos proporcione una pista.

-¿Tratáis de saber quien quería evitar que la pequeña guardiana despertase?-mas que una pregunta era una afirmación¿Sino que hacia allí?

-Exacto.

-¿Ves este símbolo?-levanto parcialmente uno de los cuerpos con la mano, mostrando el enganche de la capa-Solo un hombre lo lleva voluntariamente sobre su corazón.

Se acerco cuando la translucida mujer se separo.

La capa del desdichado estaba prendida por un dije sumamente extraño: representaba una cabeza de demonio o algo por el estilo, era un cráneo de largos colmillos y cuernos monstruosos, sonreía de forma diabólica.

-

Islandri y Darent pasaban las hojas a una velocidad pasmosa, sabían lo que buscaban; la biblioteca privada de los Sumos Sacerdotes era una de las mejores y solo permitían a los acólitos mejor preparados indagar en ella, La Guardiana era una excepción, ella entraba siempre que quería o lo necesitaba, la información allí guardada era la más antigua que existía sobre el reino, aun así los tratados sobre _Aghen_ eran escasos. Pero hoy no buscaban eso...

-¡Lo tengo!

Apretó el libro contra la mesa mostrando un dibujo, el dije del cadáver, al lado había varios textos que describían el culto al que se refería.

_...Aparecieron al poco de establecerse la paz, eran nocturnos, cazaban futuras presas de su abominable culto al abrigo de las sombras, si eran parejas o matrimonios ya establecidos los obligaban a deshacerse de los niños(...), había mañanas que las calles aparecían recubiertas de una espesa sustancia roja y los vecinos alborotados por unos extraños gritos (...) prolongados durante la noche._

_Querían hacerse con el trono (...) juraron que aunque desterrados lo conseguirían..._

-¿Viene algún nombre?

-_Kaos_

Lina y Gaudy se miraron con sus acostumbradas expresiones, suerte que Phill solo les pidió que viniesen por que a Amelia le ocurría algo extraño, que sino...



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Amelia alzo el rostro ante esas palabras, el espadachín casi las había gritado harto ya de ser deliciosamente débil ante su presencia, se había levantado y ahora esperaba ante ella sonrojado por no haberse podido controlar.

-Yo... solo sé que el conjuro nos permitiría estar juntos, por eso duermo... lo segundo... no... no lo sé.

Se vio levantada, antes de poder hacer nada o replicar por el extraño comportamiento su compañero la elevo el rostro haciendo que solo pudiese mirar sus pupilas, vio perfectamente la incertidumbre y el miedo que tenia, y los muros que caían.

Eso la dio valor.

Y a él una extraña seguridad.

-

La primavera estallo con toda la fuerza del beso, mientras se concentraban en devorarse los labios, apretarse y respirar de forma entrecortada en breves instantes, un torbellino surgió y se fue extendiendo, primero por la habitación y después por el singular paraje donde estaban, alejo los colores fríos, la nieve, el hielo de los ventanales... cascadas de rosas y violetas, fuertes hiedras, delicados nomeolvides... todo tipo de flores y colores surgieron como el agua en las fuentes, las ropas invernales fueron sustituidas por sedosas prendas veraniegas

Un dulce canto de sirena, proveniente de los cisnes los adormilo.

DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Me moria por saber vuestras opiniones y no pude esperar al pago, no os quejareís, dos capitulos por el precio de uno. Alé, ahora a la tecla de reviews y soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

PD: En el proximo capitulo las cosas se complican para mi persona, por que tras publicarlo Misao de Shinamori se dedicara a buscarme para matarme. No pude hacer caso de que los buenos tienen que vivir. Gomen Nasai.

Ahora es cuando tras cinco reviews se desvela el gran misterio. Y más cerca queda el primer lemon ;)

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	6. El orgullo de un padre

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**El orgullo de un padre.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Sonrió al sentir las caricias, eran tan dulces como el beso, abrió los ojos y la costo saber sino seguían en su Espacio Astral.

Zelgadiss la despertaba a besos.

-

-¡Señora!

Laila dejo caer la bandeja con estrépito, los demás, que solo iban de paso hacia la sala de audiencias para dar a conocer las malas noticias, entraron pensando que Lord Graders tramaba alguna de las suyas.

Tras el susto que suponía ver a la pareja restablecida y abrazada se lanzaron hacia ellos en una batalla desigual para ser el primero en felicitarles o comprobar que era verdad, Eldran los supero a todos gracias al bastón y envolvió a los dos aturdidos jóvenes en un abrazo tan firme y prieto que no tenia nada que envidiar al de su primogénito.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Philionell salió corriendo de la reunión, todos los que estaban allí se quedaron con la palabra en la boca y fulminaron al guardia que había llevado la nota.

Lord Graders cruzo una mirada con el príncipe y sus ojos se entristecieron. Después recuperaron su mirada altanera y orgullosa.

-

Cuando el padre de La Guardiana llego a la habitación solo Zelgadiss y Laila acompañaban a la joven, los demás habían desparecido camino de comida y bebida para celebrar una mas que agradable bienvenida, mientras la quimera la rodeaba con los brazos y la mantenía contra su pecho la jovencita preparaba un buen baño de agua caliente; un completo como ella lo calificaba, puesto que había que revigorizar el dormido cuerpo de su señora.

-Padre-la palabra no sonaba tan fría pero seguía constituyendo una barrera. Alzo los brazos asintiendo y le envolvió en un abrazo que el hombre no esperaba.

-Mi pequeña...-una punzada le hizo alejarse de golpe-tenemos mucho que hablar.

-En ese caso quiero que Zelgadiss este presente-la quimera apretó los dedos con los suyos mostrando su inseguridad.

-Pero...

-Padre, si El Portador no esta presente lo hablare directamente con el abuelo. El anuncio se hará tras la reunión-inquirió en una clara amenaza.

Philionell supo que las riendas habían cambiado de manos, su hija no estaba sola contra muchos; ahora la fiera de pelo negro se había despertado, llena de energía, con la manada como apoyo y deseosa de afilar las zarpas en el costillar de alguien, él se salvaba por el cariño que le profesaba, pero en muy poco tiempo la primera cabeza rodaría.

A su parecer Graders no se lo merecía.

-Esta bien-cedió-hablaremos, todos...

-¿Todos?-susurro Zelgadiss.

El respingo que la joven había dado en sus brazos no auguraba nada bueno.

-...Lord Grades tiene algo que explicarte, lleva un año esperando para hacerlo.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Amelia jadeo enfadándose, el espadachín intento calmarla pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerla más nerviosa, la joven se levanto presa de la histeria y la rabia, sino de algo mucho más profundo.

¿Pero como se atrevía?

Había tragado mucho más de lo que debía haber hecho en un principio, había soportado miradas que debería haber cortado de raíz con un bofetón tan fuerte como explicativo, exigido el destierro a un hombre tan desvergonzado como hipócrita, haber hecho tantas cosas desde el comienzo de todo aquello...

-¡Dhamon, Stephan!

-

Cuando los guardias entraron no se esperaron esa clase de orden.

-¡A partir de ahora el Príncipe Philionell no volverá a entrar en mis habitaciones¡No me repliques padre!-hasta la quimera se quedo helada en el lugar-¡Deje de ser una niña hace muchos años, si me doblegue ante tu voluntad fue por respeto¡No pienso tolerar mas esta situación¡Mi futuro es mío, soy yo la que vivirá con esa persona y no tú!

-

Tras la explosión de rabia contenida el silencio cayo como una losa.

-

Amelia supo que había herido profundamente, mas de lo que lo había hecho la muerte de su madre o la desaparición de su hermana Gracia, lo que había hecho era casi renegar de su propio padre, debía ser duro para él pero lo era mucho mas para ella. ¡Era su padre! La persona en quien más había confiado tras las heridas que dejaron los sucesos que la marcaron en su niñez, y esa confianza se había visto ultrajada cuando había intentado controlar hasta el ultimo instante de su vida... Podía luchar contra mazokus, morir una y otra vez en brazos de Zelgadiss, recitar el "Hechizo del Cisne" mil veces... pero jamás renegar de él.

Phill se giro lentamente, se sentía orgulloso de su hija pero también herido, sabia que no era una niña, que ella tenia la ultima palabra sobre su vida y su futuro y eso era lo que quería propiciar, que lo demostrase, que enseñase que no era una linda muñeca vestida de seda o terciopelo... ¡Era una Guardiana, alguien cuyo linaje era el de guerreras, hechiceras y reinas, feroces felinos envueltos con las plumas blancas de los cisnes, mujeres que jamás se doblegaban ante nada ni nadie, lo sabia y había buscado la mejor forma de propiciar esta situación con un aliado inesperado... aunque eso significase su propia muerte lo aceptaría. Su hija saldría de todos los escollos, victoriosa, junto a su pareja.

-Muy bien-¿Por qué cada palabra era tan dolorosa? Estaba haciendo lo correcto-no volveré a importunarte.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Cuando llegaron no esperaron encontrarse con las puertas cerradas a cal y canto, Laila y Dhamon se abrazaban mientras Stephan agachaba la cabeza intentando negar lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El Príncipe entro a verla... menciono el nombre de Graders... Su Alteza se altero... llamo a Dhamon y Stephan...-sin poder seguir la jovencita se refugio de nuevo en el tórax del guardia que la abrazo con fuerza.

-Nos dijo que no volviésemos a permitir que Su Alteza Philionell entrase de nuevo en sus habitaciones... después el Señor Greywords nos pidió que saliéramos.

-Creo que esta tratando de calmarla.

-No... al contrario, la esta dando fuerzas... antes de salir pude oír como se derrumbaba.

Eldran se giro, haría lo que tenia que haber hecho al leer los diarios, pedir una larga y detallada explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su propio reino, intuía que había mas tras el comportamiento de su hijo puesto que ahora tenían una cadena de informaciones que antes ni se habían imaginado.

-Debo pediros que me acompañéis, tenemos que buscar a Christopher y a Philionell, también a Lord Graders.

Dhamon beso a Laila y Stephan le paso la mortífera guadaña, ambos se cuadraron y acompañaron a Eldran y los Sumos Sacerdotes pasillo adelante. Lina abrazó a Laila que amenazaba con caer al suelo y Gaudy las abrazo a ambas.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

El ala destinada a las reuniones era uno de esos lugares donde el arquitecto había desarrollado todo su potencial; los blancos y las vistas a los jardines relajaban los, generalmente, crispados nervios, las formas sutiles de incienso en los bajorrelieves que adornaban las puertas hacían pensar en un lugar sagrado donde se dialogaba no se discutía.

Allí era donde dos personas esperaban escribiendo a que llegase el momento de la verdad, los sonidos secos, duros, tan reverberantes como los truenos de la inminente tormenta, de un bastón sobre el suelo coreado por el metálico de dos guadañas les hizo suspirar de un mal reprimido alivio.

-¡Philionell!

La rabia de Eldran Rey de Seilloon era tan devastadora como la de su nieta Amelia, la diferencia radicaba en que ella era muy compasiva por naturaleza, él no.

-¿Merece la pena?-dijo Phill, él estaba seguro de lo que iba ha hacer.

-Siempre-susurro un agotado Graders.

Firmo en el mismo momento en que las puertas se abrían de golpe.

Y la sangre de ambos hombres empezó a derramarse de sus corazones.

Jamás permitirían que _Kaos_ reinase sobre Seilloon.

Antes muertos.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

_Para Su Alteza Real Amelia Will Tesla Seilloon:_

_Sé que me odiareis por haberos sometido al tormento que habéis pasado durante este tiempo, no fue mi intención, lo siento. Yo tuve una amada al igual que Zelgadiss Greywords, una joven humilde y bondadosa que, aunque su familia no era ilustre como la vuestra, era tan hermosa que podía rivalizar con vos, sino ganaros (como escuche en cierta ocasión, el amado es el ser más hermoso para el amante)._

_Pero eso no es lo importante, vuestro padre solo buscaba vuestra felicidad, perdonadle Alteza. Se siente orgulloso por la forma en que reaccionasteis ante la situación, por saber que os deja en las mejores manos que ha imaginado jamás. Sabe que esto significa su muerte y quiere que seáis feliz._

_Por su petición debo contaros que mi "persecución" para con vos fue una farsa, todo lo que he hecho fue un montaje acordado entre nosotros, yo ame a Yliana incluso después de que la mataran, si vos hubieseis aceptado mi proposición yo habría buscado a Greywords para que estuvieseis juntos, reconocería sus hijos como míos para protegerlos, y él habría sido nombrado Jefe de la Guardia en mi casa para no levantar sospechas._

_El peligro es grande Alteza._

_Un hombre conocido como Aneletos a resucitado el culto a **Kaos **en vuestro reino, esta dispuesto a hacerse con el trono y destruir el sello, quiere guerra Guardiana, quiere que las luchas sangrientas, los sacrificios de niños inocentes, las injusticias... que todo lo malo de la guerra vuelva con fuerza. Debéis cuidaros de él._

_Puede que un día se presente en la corte e intente embaucaros con falsas promesas¡No le creáis! Eso fue lo que mato a Yliana, me mintió y destruyo todo lo que era importante para mí, en venganza me hice su mejor discípulo para conocer sus planes, después logre que me diese tan peligrosa misión y así poder acercarme a vuestro padre ¡Juro que le conté toda la verdad!_

_Las marcas que residen sobre nuestros corazones nos mataran al escribir esto, es la forma que tiene Aneletos de controlarnos, cree que somos codiciosos y cumpliremos sus planes._

_Pero encontramos por quien morir._

_Por vos Guardiana del Sello, moriremos sabiendo que estáis advertida, que estáis con aquellos con los que podéis confiar, con vuestra verdadera pareja._

_Humildemente._

_Philionell El De Seilloon._

_Lord Graders._



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Shadir: La unica que me deja review con regularidad ¿.¡Y los demás QUÉ!.? Por lo que tengo entendido era Zomelster, y segun el dibujo es una mascara partida por la mitad, Taria guapo que Aneletos fuese como Martina? Naaaa, sera malo malo ;)

Solo pido TRES como mínimo, na más. (Pal caso esta vez hubo uno y subí, Pero me interesa saber si os gusta o es una mierda patatera)

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	7. Acercándose

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.  
Acercándose.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

El olor a incienso se mezclaba con los cánticos, atardecía y las volutas ardían en la ilusión de un fénix fantasmagórico; las antorchas apenas iluminaban los desiertos pasillos del templo, la gente rezaba en la capilla principal, los nobles se apretujaban con los viandantes normales, los guardias sujetaban las guadañas de camino a los Pabellones de Curación, nadie tenia permitida la entrada. Las vidas de dos hombres estaban en manos de La Guardiana.

_Herida causada por ambición._

_Ciérrate._

_- _

_Nada puedes contra mi voluntad._

_Nada puedes contra mi poder._

_Nada puedes contra la vida._

_- _

_Ellos eligieron no servirte,_

_no son tus esclavos._

_Ciérrate._

Todos los integrantes del clero permanecían a su alrededor, la daban las fuerzas necesarias para continuar pero aun así, solo Zelgadiss estaba autorizado a estar con ella en el circulo que ocupaba con los heridos. Las manos suspendidas sobre las profanadoras heridas, arrodillada en el suelo, entre sus muslos y gesto de concentración... jamás había sido tan inalcanzable y poderosa a sus ojos.

_Herida causada por ambición._

_Ciérrate._

_- _

_Nada puedes contra mi voluntad._

_Nada puedes contra mi poder._

_Nada puedes contra la vida._

_- _

_Ellos eligieron no servirte,_

_no son tus esclavos._

_Ciérrate._

La Guardiana usaba todo sus recursos, su voluntad, su poder, la fuerza con la que los dos hombres se agarraban a la vida... incluso la ardiente rabia de todos los presentes, para generar un contra hechizo tan potente que destruyese todo rastro de maldad. La agotaba, sí, como una carrera a campo traviesa y sin la ropa adecuada, pero las manos en la cintura la trasmitían tal apoyo tras todo lo ocurrido...

_Herida causada por ambición._

_Ciérrate._

_- _

_Nada puedes contra mi voluntad._

_Nada puedes contra mi poder._

_Nada puedes contra la vida._

_- _

_Ellos eligieron no servirte,_

_no son tus esclavos._

_Ciérrate._

La quimera sumo sus manos a las tiernas en una muda y tímida proposición, toma la fuerza necesaria, Amelia igualo su espalda al tórax pétreo al apoyarse contra él.

-Recita conmigo-susurro al tomar aire.

_Herida causada por ambición._

_Ciérrate._

_- _

_Nada puedes contra nuestra voluntad._

_Nada puedes contra nuestro poder._

_Nada puedes contra la vida._

_- _

_Ellos eligieron no servir,_

_no son esclavos._

_Ciérrate._

A pesar de no saber nada de Aghen lo hizo, no se sorprendió por escuchar las poderosas silabas-runa surgir en perfecta pronunciación de su garganta, ya había asimilado que **era** Portador; ese titulo no era por el brazalete, era por su amor a la joven, lo portaba y eso le hacia ser poderoso, aprender sin darse cuenta de la persona que ahora estaba apoyada contra él.

Ser una parte de un todo.

_Herida causada por ambición._

_Ciérrate._

_- _

_Nada puedes contra nuestra voluntad._

_Nada puedes contra nuestro poder._

_Nada puedes contra la vida._

_- _

_Ellos eligieron no servir,_

_no son esclavos._

_Ciérrate._

Respiraron al unísono, los latidos se emparejaron como uno solo, la magia fluyo de él a ella enroscándose, transmitiéndoles mas que cualquier palabra o gesto... solo eran ellos y la energía que generaban con el monótono pero poderoso cántico rúnico.

_Herida causada por ambición._

_Ciérrate._

_- _

_Nada puedes contra nuestra voluntad._

_Nada puedes contra nuestro poder._

_Nada puedes contra la vida._

_- _

_Ellos eligieron no servir,_

_no son esclavos._

_Ciérrate._

Entonces los jadeos se fueron convirtiendo en respiraciones pausadas, tranquilas, estaban dormidos; pero no fuera de peligro.

Había más por hacer.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Laila corrió por delante del agotado mago astral, abrió puertas y corrió pesados cortinajes, despejo las mantas de la cama... Lina subió una bandeja con fruta y agua mientras Gaudy avisaba a Eldran y Christopher.

Dhamon y Stephan montaron guardia en la puerta del aposento, nadie entraría.

-

La quimera apoyo a la joven contra su tórax, todos estaban fuera menos Laila que ahora si preparaba un merecido baño caliente. Estaban igual de fatigados tras todas las horas recitando, el sol había saludados dos veces antes de que Graders y Philionell estuviesen fuera de toda maldición, y eso era aliciente mas que suficiente para dormir varias horas, aunque fuese casi medio día; Amelia chupo el zumo de naranja de los dedos y observo hipnotizada que Zelgadiss mordisqueaba una fresa.

¡Para besarla después!

El jugo resbalo al interior de su boca y le rodeo el cuello con una mano, jadearon acoplándose con rapidez, como el beso fantasmal que vivieron sus almas, la princesa gimió cuando el trozo de fruta, aplastado entre sus lenguas, derramo el resto del zumo; se abrazo a él hasta que la maltrecha pulpa desapareció.

-¿Señora?

Una risa alegre hizo sonrojar, aun más, a la jovencita.

-Ya vamos.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Islandri en persona llevo la comida de los dos conjuradores, Lou Graum y Darent se habían adelantado y el mensaje era favorable, estaban despiertos, y hambrientos...

Si se encontraban lo suficientemente repuestos Lina y Gaudy les preguntarían por _Kaos._

_- _

-Si seguimos la línea que tenemos... entonces... Graders fue el primero, mataron a Yliana para conseguir algo de él y fue cuando se unió a Aneletos para su venganza, cuando la misión le fue adjudicada aviso a tu padre...

-...pero siguiendo las ordenes de Aneletos-medito.

-¡Exacto! Hizo todo lo que ese tipo le mando, ambos conscientes de las represalias trazaron el plan ¡Para qué TÚ inconscientemente lo acataras!

-Lo que quiere decir es, que han sido marionetas-calmo Eldran.

El hechicero la miro desde su posición junto al ventanal de la, generalmente vacía, biblioteca ¿Por qué la costaba tanto darse cuenta? era lo mismo y exacto que le había ocurrido a él hacia nueve años, una mentira, y el horror de una vida de luchas y desprecio había caído sobre un chiquillo de catorce años, más ocupado en entrenar que en leer las dobles intenciones de la gente a su alrededor, Amelia le sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Iré a verles.

Volvía a llevar uno de los vestidos oficiales, muy simple y del color del mar en el atardecer, corpiño ajustado hasta el principio de las caderas y falda larga con un vuelo parecido a la niebla al arremolinarse cuando se anda a través de ella, mangas amplias y cálidas para la invernal temporada que atravesaban, le daba la impresión de haberlo visto antes.

-¿Pero...?-la Dra-Mata se extraño, estaba muy claro.

-¿Quieres saberlo por ellos?-no parecía conforme y era algo normal, ellos también podían haber inventado todo-están despiertos.

El gesto no pareció desapercibido para nadie, hasta los pocos nobles que habían ido allí para informarse sobre la repentina reunión contuvieron el aliento, la quimera había ofrecido su brazo con seguridad, casi como si fuese algo normal, la princesa había reculado nerviosa, insegura de seguir, como si fuese algo que no se debería hacer, aun.

Finalmente alargo el brazo y lo enrosco en el pétreo, titubeante pero lo hizo, incluso una débil sonrisa asomo junto al rubor.

-

Todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados, los cisnes nadaban juntos.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Justo antes de llegar a las habitaciones que ocupaban los conspiradores Amelia se detuvo, durante todo el trayecto, unos veinte minutos, ninguno había dicho nada, Zelgadiss había acariciado con un roce continuo su mano pero poco más, ni una palabra, ni gesto cariñoso, había estado entre sus brazos unas mal contadas cinco veces, dos de ellas con beso incluido, y nada.

Alzo la vista y busco su rostro, él la rehuyo tapándose con el largo flequillo.

-Adorable-al ver el pronunciado sonrojo la palabra salió sin pensar.

-Tsk-parecía molesto-¿Tenias que decirlo?-la reprocho.

-Sí.

Atino de casualidad a apoyarse contra una de las columnas, tener la guardia baja frente a ella empezaba a ser agradable, la rodeo la cintura dudoso y se perdió en los roces y húmedas caricias que le regalaba genuinamente ¿Qué pedía de él salvo la seguridad que se daban mutuamente?

-

-Padre

-Amelia, Zelgadiss-la quimera asintió en contestación al saludo-gracias por lo que hicisteis, pero no era necesario.

-¿Por qué?.¿Por qué teníamos que dejaros morir?

Mientras la joven se sentó en uno de los sillones su acompañante se coloco junto a la ventana, fuera había guardias y gente que visitaba a los demás enfermos, un día normal, un día más.

-

-Mentimos Alteza-la débil voz del lord llego desde el otro lado de la cortina, una vez despejada se descubrió la dimensión real del pabellón-era algo que os concernía a vos y no dijimos nada. Motivo mas que suficiente-sentencio.

-No lo era. Entiendo que fueseis marionetas, pero pedir ayuda no es deshonroso.

-Hija, tu no debías saber nada, debías despertar el poder de Las Guardianas, es lo que has sido desde el momento de nacer.

Amelia los miro alternativamente, la expresión tan seria que los dos temieron represalias, solo el quimérico guerrero sonrió, casi pudo adivinar su pensamiento.

-No quiero mas sacrificios, por parte de ninguno, si ese hombre viene dispuesto a apoderarse el trono de Seilloon descubrirá que no es tan fácil de conseguir, yo soy la heredera, y después lo serán mis hijos-Zelgadiss volvió a sonrojarse-no un desconocido con ínfulas mal alimentadas.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Esa misma noche mientras se cambiaba llamaron a la puerta, asistió según se terminaba de abotonar el pijama, a esas horas era raro que alguno de sus amigos le necesitase, quizá fuese Laila u otra criada de confianza preguntando por el estado de Lord Graders o Philionell, ambos estaban bien y dentro de poco volverían a sus quehaceres habituales.

Pensó en los demás y empezó a plantearse el poner un sistema anti-interrupciones en la puerta de su cuarto.

Encontrase a La Guardiana tras la puerta le hizo nombrarla mala idea, en el acto.

-¿Puedo pasar?

La cedió el paso intrigado, había sido una de las primeras en irse a descansar, no sin cierta insistencia por parte de su padre, y la daba por dormida hasta la mañana siguiente. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Iba a acostarme-dijo abriendo los brazos para mostrar su vestimenta.

-Yo también tenia esa intención, pero... ¿Te importa que duerma contigo?

-¡.¿QUÉ!.?... Perdón no te he escuchado lo ultimo has... hablado muy bajo.

-No debí venir, lo siento, esto sí a sido una indiscreción.

-

Al pasar a su lado la cogió del brazo, la había escuchado perfectamente, la mirada baja le confundía, no sabia el por que ella le hacia esa proposición y era algo que necesitaba... sobre todo si no quería cometer una posible locura.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco-clavo los ojos en los suyos- eres La Guardiana, estas por encima del trono y sus responsabilidades aun teniendo en cuenta la extraña coincidencia de ahora, y además, en teoría ahora somos pareja-el temblor que dio al oír la expresión también derramo calidez por su cuerpo-¿Por qué es una indiscreción?

-No lo sé.

Se inclino y la rozo los labios.

-Para mí no lo es.

-

La llevo hasta la cama con los dedos enlazados nuevamente, arreglo las pesadas mantas que se necesitaban durante el invierno y espero a que hiciese el siguiente paso; ella se despojo de la cálida bata mostrando un camisón con apenas manga y largo hasta los tobillos, los bordados adornaban los bajos y el discreto escote, en este caso, creando la falsa sensación de corpiño. Se metieron a la vez en la cama, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro.

-

Entre ellos quedo un espacio parecido a la "Tierra de nadie" en una batalla, ninguno se atrevía a adelantarse en los apenas treinta centímetros que los separaban.

-

Amelia alargo un brazo rozando el estomago de la quimera, apoyo la mano y se acerco un poco, Zelgadiss hizo lo mismo y sus vientres se encontraron.

Que no podían notar que no se hubiesen imaginado ya; él era duro, frió, como roca salvaje, ella blanda, cálida, suave a pesar del tejido del camisón.

-Sabes, vine por que me sentía sola... me pareció muy fría y solitaria, la habitación-puntualizó-si no estabas tú.

-

La quimera se tomo su tiempo, algo se había estrangulado en su interior y no le permitía hablar, y lo que le venia a la mente no era apropiado, era austero, demasiado para un instante tan decisivo; miro hacia abajo esperando encontrar los ojos fijos en él pero descubrió que ahora sí estaba dormida.

-Yo también...

Entonces las palabras de Graders acudieron.

_...-Sabed Señor Greywords, que estoy celoso de usted._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por ella-señalo a la princesa que en ese momento hablaba con su padre, papá había vuelto a sus labios-es tan parecida a Yliana, la propuesta de matrimonio no iba exenta de cierto grado de egoísmo. Aunque ella ya hubiese elegido..._

Fue entonces cuando tomo la precaución de mantener al lord vigilado, los celos eran algo con lo que no se debía jugar.

-

Y más tratándose de un amante añoroso de amor ¿Qué podía interpretar de una simple muestra de confianza?.¿Amor a pesar de tener compañero? Confiaba en Amelia pero no del todo en Graders, su desconfianza era algo que le había salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones ¿Y si era un plan dentro de otro plan?

Amelia se movió en sueños y la envolvió con un brazo. Por lo menos había perdido el miedo a un desprecio imaginado.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERDO

Tengo cinco versiones de este cap, todas medio terminadas ¿Por que me decidi por esta? por ser la que mas trata a Amelia y uno de los miedos de Zelgadiss (tambien donde sale mas mono, que conste que en una version Amelia le llama OSITO)

Shadir: Un pañelo? Tranquila les llevara tiempo conseguirlo pero lo haran, mientras tanto don´t worry tendremos diversión y lectura por un tubo.

Ades: Gracias, Gracias, me amenazaron con ajo si la metia de nuevo en una depre de campeonato, por lo que bueno, creo que se lo ha tomado un tanto esceptica. El miedo a algo que no deba hacer desaparecera.

Se que dije que para el sexto o septimo cap (lo siento Samara-Lestrange) llegaria el primer lemon pero... VALE estaba desgana ¬¬ el lemon esta, me queda buscar el momento idoneo (pondre un aviso al principio, viciosos)

De nuevo vuelvo a ir a trancas y barrancas ¿Es tan díficil dejar un review? solo hay que dar a la tecla, son tres, na mas.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	8. Calma

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

PD: A los viciosos, tiene lemon.

**Un alma.**

**Calma.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Eldran disfrutaba viendo las caras de los comensales, Lina parecía no reconocer a su amiga, lo mismo que con la quimera, Gaudy tenia la mirada triste dado que su hechicera favorita estaba más pendiente de otra cosa que de pelear por la comida, los Sumos Sacerdotes y Lou Graum habían vuelto a retomar el debate sobre el hechizo propuesto, al tiempo Philionell y Christopher miraban orgullosos a la nueva pareja mientras Graders lo hacia con cierta vergüenza.

Laila y Dhamon, junto con Stephan, estarían en algún restaurante celebrando las buenas noticias.

Sin olvidar que Amelia y Zelgadiss se dedicaban miradas cómplices desde el desayuno, todo el día así¡Quien fuera joven de nuevo!

Sonrió feliz y termino su plato de trucha al _papyllot, _hoy se saltaría la recomendación del medico, tomaría otra copa del excelente vino de Zefiria antes de acostarse.

-Zel-susurro.

"¿Sí?"

La princesa se ruborizo, la respuesta había sido escrita en su pierna.

-¿Puedo ir esta noche a tu habitación?

"No"

-¿Ocurre...?-la mano se detuvo en el muslo silenciándola.

"Yo iré a la tuya"

"¿A que hora?" varias miradas incomodas la hicieron cambiar de táctica.

"¿Dos horas después de cenar esta bien?"

"Ten cuidado, lo digo por..."

"Tenia pensado ir por los jardines, tu balcón se ve desde mi habitación"

Amelia se acerco y le beso en el despejado pómulo, la quimera bajo el rostro para taparse con el flequillo, al mismo tiempo su mano tembló sobre el delicado muslo.

Era la primera vez que Amelia le besaba en publico.

-Me gustaría-sabia que no era la persona mas indicada pero lo tenia que hacer, era algo muy evidente-proponer un pequeño brindis, por mi hija Amelia y su compañero, Zelgadiss Greywords, salud.

-¡Salud!

Los dos homenajeados se apretaron las manos por debajo del mantel ¿Phill estaba diciendo que eran prometidos?



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

"Pero si dijo que vendría por el balcón"

Abrió la puerta nerviosa por saber si él llamaba, de no ser así tendría que inventar alguna excusa rápida, se encontró con su amiga pelirroja.

-Lina

-Pareces sorprendida.

-No te esperaba, es muy tarde.

-Justo ahora es cuando te puedo ver a solas, normalmente estas con Zelgadiss en la biblioteca, rodeados de "pajarracos".

Desde el anuncio buscaban intimidad, sobre todo por que los planes de dormir juntos esa noche se habían visto forzosamente cancelados, de la misma forma los de las dos semanas siguientes, muchos pares de ojos los vigilaban haciendo que lograr diez minutos solos fuese una proeza. Quizá por eso los demás estaban un poco extraños, no les dedicaban suficiente atención al querer, o mejor dicho intentar, hablar sobre el tema.

-Siento no haber encontrado otro momento-ella también tenia pensado retirarse-pero quiero saber si te enfadaste el día que te conté todo lo que habíamos descubierto.

-Me choco.

-¿Nada mas?

-Bueno, no pensé que mi padre llegaría hasta ese extremo para que yo pudiese decidir mi futuro.

-Ni nosotros, pero... ¿Qué hace Zelgadiss en tu balcón?

Se tapo el rostro con las manos ¿Por qué?

-No digas nada-suplico-por favor.

-Sois mayorcitos-se contuvo la risa como pudo-¿Pero no crees que vais un poco rápido?

El gemido estrangulado de la joven acompaño al débil clic de la puerta de cristal.

-Haré como si no te hubiese visto ni abierto la puerta ¿Estamos?

-De acuerdo.

La traspaso con habilidad y envolvió a su compañera en un apretado abrazo, era la viva imagen de la desesperación.

-Chicos me voy-se sentía un poco incomoda con ellos tan juntos-nos vemos mañana a la hora del desayuno.

-No bajaremos, pediré que nos lo suban.

-Ah, vale, entonces os veo en la biblioteca.

-No-la quimera reacciono antes que la princesa-nos quedaremos aquí, la biblioteca era un lugar tranquilo, ahora es un circo.

Asintió viendo la decisión que translucían y les deseo buenas noches, no sin antes dedicarles una impúdica mirada.

Luego corrió para darle una alegría al triste espadachín que seguramente estaba bajo la ducha.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-¿Ya estas mejor?-la cogió el vaso y lo dejo en el escritorio.

-Casi.

-¿Ahora?

La imagen reflejada en el cristal era reconfortante, una habitación a oscuras por fin, las cálidas mantas esperando a que la pareja se decidiese, solo el abrazo la hacia dudar, era tan agradable.

-Ahora sí. Mira, esta nevando.

-Ya era hora, últimamente la temperatura ha bajado mucho. Hemos hecho bien en decidir quedarnos aquí, mañana estarán todos los nobles en la biblioteca.

-No, mi abuelo a convocado otra reunión con la Corte al completo, para discutir si sigue siendo necesario el... interrogarte.

-Ya veo.

-¡Me lo dijo esta mañana! te aseguro que yo solo pregunte si habíais tenido...

Al girarse para terminar de dar la explicación la aprisiono contra el cristal, besándola, no estaban dominados por sentimientos por lo que notaron perfectamente todo; la aspereza de los azulados labios, como de fuerte podía ser el roce, o de suave, la manera en que pedía acceso, como la dejaba decidir, incluso la forma en que respondía si no quería; se apretó aun más contra él, irrumpiendo en su boca, Zelgadiss gimió de preocupación pero se lo permitió.

Resbalo notando la dureza que tenia incluso en el interior, como de largos eran los colmillos, el doble que los suyos, y la forma en que la rozaba la lengua animándola, quitándola el miedo. La envolvió con los brazos y la llevo hasta la cama donde se dejo caer de manera ruidosa, aparto el pelo del rostro y siguieron con los besos.

-Llegaría el momento en que te enterases, pensé, que era mejor esperar... estabas nerviosa.

-Por que todo era silencio a mi alrededor.

Volvieron a besarse olvidando el mal trago, reconfortándose en la cercanía que suponía compartir semejante intimidad.

-Tengo sueño.

Sonrió y la dejo entre las mantas, después de cambiarse en el cuarto para tal menester se tumbo a su lado, ella no giro pero le cogió la mano, tras hacer que la rodease le deseo buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana. Mi ángel.

Amelia se apretó un poco mas contra él y suspiro, le había echado de menos.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

La hechicera miro hacia la ducha, las formas de Gaudy aun se adivinaban a través del cristal, a él le gustaba ducharse mas que bañarse antes de acostarse y hoy parecía haberse tomado su tiempo, diez minutos bajo el chorro, bueno, hora de sacarlo.

La puerta de cristal se abrio y el guerrero se aparto del agua, un cuerpo pequeño le sustituyo bajo la misma; Gaudy agito la cabeza para ver mejor el cuerpo de Lina, no tenia nada fuera de lo normal, salvando el detalle de que era "escaso en carnes", pero era toda una gozada verlo, la sensación de que la vida empezaba a despertar en él, que las sensaciones le podían comenzar a recorrer en cualquier momento era reclamo suficiente para no perderse detalle.

Justo lo que hacia.

La hechicera se sacudió la melena dejando que el agua la cayese sobre la garganta, Gaudy no espero mas y la sujeto por las caderas besándola desde arriba, Lina sonrió no ya por el avance del joven si no por el roce de algo cálido contra los glúteos, se giro echándose hacia atrás y abrazándole.

El semielfo la levanto poniéndola a su altura, adentro la lengua en la boca femenina y busco la diminuta, en comparación con la suya, lengua; la joven se apretó contra él gimiendo de gusto, sus brazos pasaron por encima de los hombros y se hundieron en el pelo rubio.

¡Por Cephid si tuviese alas estaría con un ángel!

Apago el amago de risa al notar las manos en los costados mordiéndose los labios, el instinto dictaba algo que conocían de memoria: Deseo.

-Siento haber estado tan distante.

-¿Con Amelia?

-Contigo.

-Se que era mas importante que hablases con ella, por eso estaba triste, sois buenas amigas, no era normal veros tan distantes.

¿Ese era su Gaudy?

-

La mudez acabo con un gemido ¿Por cierto, cuánto hacia que no se metía con sus senos? Desde que ambos supieron lo que sentían por el otro, entonces acabaron los insultos y empezaron las caricias, ronroneo al notar que las inmensas manos eran sustituidas por los suaves labios, la caricia se hizo más intensa al juguetear con los pezones, ella gimió deshaciéndose y obligo al guerrero a apoyarla contra la pared para seguir en la misma altura.

Resiguiendo el muslo hasta el final, busco la pequeña caverna donde se generaba la vida, enterró los dedos entre los goteantes pétalos, Lina dio un respingo por la implícita urgencia del gesto, rápidamente apretó la mano en la fuerte muñeca.

Quería más.

El semielfo se preparo; al principio había tenido miedo, ella era tan pequeña y él tan grande, siempre lo había sido, desde niño era el que más abultaba de los crios de su ciudad natal, él mas fuerte; y el tiempo no hizo mas que acentuar lo evidente actualmente, su brazo era tan ancho como la fina cintura de Lina. Volvió a besarla bajo el agua y empezó a dibujar su interior. Al principio suave, lento para saber que, tras interminables y numerosas noches, no había dolor alguno, el menudo cuerpo lo recibía sin ningún tipo de rechazo.

Sin pretenderlo las piernas del guerrero flaquearon en una embestida concreta, Lina clavo las uñas en el trasero perfectamente modelado al alcanzar el suelo, si la embestida se repetía de nuevo todo el palacio se enteraría.

Temió terminar aplastada contra la pared cuando Gaudy alcanzo su propio clímax, luego fue absorbida por el suyo.

-

-¿Qué?

-Creo que... parecías ansiosa.

-Puede, me gusta quedarme así después.

Las manos subieron por su espalda y volvieron a bajar, sin que ninguno se percatara se durmieron.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Los rostros tensos de la ultima sesión habían vuelto, el resto de los cinco sabios estarían, tras el cambio de año, con ellos y se debatía si era realmente necesaria su presencia. Dado que Zelgadiss Greywords y Lord Graders habían dado su permiso para ser interrogados muchos pedían que así se hiciese cuanto antes. Pero no era tan fácil, Amelia conocía la verdad sobre El Portador, a la propia familia real la habían hecho participe del secreto, de la misma forma que ha unos elegidos¿Pero que pasaría con la Corte? Era cierto que Rezo había sido un santo para muchos...

Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce.

Y esa afirmación era algo peligroso, muchos pedirían que se le volviese a interrogar para salir de dudas, lo que entrañaba un espacio corto de tiempo entre una sesión y otra; eso podía volver loca a la quimera, precisaría un descanso prolongado tras la primera y muchos no estarían dispuestos a ello, si esta aturdido nos dirá la verdad, seguro que alguno pondría eso como justificación.

A ellos les daba igual que muriese, querían SU propia verdad.

-...La Guardiana podría decir una mentira.

-¿Pero como se le ocurre? El _Aghen_ no permite las mentiras, se saldan con dolor.

-Calma-ordeno Philionell-la Princesa Amelia esta totalmente recuperada, si tanto decís que ella podría mentir esperemos, cuando los cinco sabios que quedan vengan lo hablaremos con ellos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la Princesa y El Portador seguirán manteniendo la relación que tienen?

La pregunta era maliciosa en extremo, dado que ya no había compromiso con el lord todos querían volver a las andadas, intentar llevarse el trono, el tranquilo periodo de calma que se había vivido en las ultimas dos semanas tocaba a su fin, volverían las conjuras, las puñaladas y el acoso.

Amelia buscaría mas refugio con sus amigos y especialmente, con Zelgadiss.

Se darían con un palmo en las narices.

-Eso es algo que solo ellos saben, lo que sí puedo decir es, que El Portador esta aquí y es un hecho irrevocable.

-Alteza lo único que queremos saber es si ellos van a seguir la rutina que siguen ahora.

-¿A que rutina se refiere?

-Todos los días acuden a la biblioteca, mientras la Princesa se pone al día con los asuntos de estado su acompañante aprende.

Phill evito uno de sus arranques más felices, bien por la pareja.

-Repito Lord Kaeldrich, que eso es algo que solo ellos saben. Son lo suficientemente mayores como para decidir por sí solos.

Uno a cero, perdiendo la Corte.

-

Islandri y Darent evitaron estallar a carcajadas allí mismo ¿Pero como podían llegar a ser tan tontos? La calma se había acabado pero ahora tocaba lo mas divertido, ver como los pavos ponían la mejilla para recibir un beso ¡Y se llevaban el bofetón de su vida!

La diversión no hacia mas que empezar, por que Amelia y Zelgadiss tenían cada golpe con los que muchos pensarían que no iban a salir vivos, harían plantear el cortejo como un deporte de riesgo.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Shadir: No solo cansarse, tambien la intimidad que supone formular un hechizo juntos, Celos? (unos pocos) ;) pero teniendo encuenta todo lo que ha pasado sospecharia de Lord Graders, primero malo y ahora bueno... No sé, no sé.

Ades: Proxima clasificación, habitual. Si mato a Philionell se de alguien que me da pal pelo, en cuanto a la ternura, ya era hora de quitarle la tonteria.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	9. Puntos e ies, donde van cada cual

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**Puntos e ies,**

**donde van cada cual.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Tal y como predijo esa misma mañana Islandri el baile comenzó de nuevo, la tradición marcaba que el pretendiente enviase un trovador para dedicar versos de amor a la amada, en el próximo baile que se celebrase ella debía preguntar a su amado si le había enviado un trovador, de ser así, y de aceptarlo, este volvería a tocar la canción para anunciar quien era el afortunado.

-

Pero el trovador enviado por Lord Kaeldrich no se espero a la furiosa quimera al otro lado de la puerta.

-Largo.

-Pero debo...

-Largo.

-Señor, permitid que toque...

-No.

Y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

-Al próximo déjamele-dijo Lina-por que sino corre el riesgo de terminar en tu estomago.

-Todo tuyo.

Los golpes llenos de seguridad de otro incauto se volvieron a oír, Zelgadiss alcanzo a darse la vuelta, a medio camino del sillón, fulminando la puerta con un bufido.

La tranquilidad que Amelia le transmitió cogiéndole la mano desvió su atención, Lina y Gaudy se prepararon para pasar un buen rato a costa del pobre músico mientras ella le llevaba a su recamara. Tras las cortinas la situación cambio, la princesa se sentó en la cama y le invito a tumbarse, el desquiciado mago apoyo la cabeza en el almohadón y cerro los ojos cansado; durante todo lo que llevaban de tarde, que era apenas tres horas después de la comida, ya habían aparecido cinco trovadores, si volvía a escuchar otro golpecito en la puerta estallaría.

-

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

-Tú estas aquí, los demás ya me dan igual.

-Laila-el guiño de Gaudy les convenció de la broma-¿Sabes donde ha ido Amelia?

-No Señor Gabriev, creo que ha ido a dar una vuelta con el Señor Greywords, a los jardines.

-Ya la has oído, nosotros estamos aquí por que ella nos pidió que le trajésemos unas cosas, estas de suerte, creo que tus compañeros no cuentan con esa información.

-Tenéis que ayudarme, no me puedo ir de aquí sin haberla cantado previamente.

-Muy bien, Laila les diremos a los chicos que den las nuevas señas ¿Puedes colocar tú lo que queda?

-Si Señorita Invers-asomo la mano por detrás de la cortina-si vuelven les diré que les están buscando.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro y Lina lanzo el hechizo de silencio Amelia estallo en carcajadas, el espadachín la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, por eso la daba igual, ahora se lo pasaba de miedo.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Lina y Gaudy acompañaron al pobre trovador, y a los demás que se les unieron por el camino, a la zona del jardín donde había un laberinto de setos, por lo que sabían era uno de los lugares mas concurridos hoy que hacia buen tiempo, por tanto ¿Qué hacia pensar que la Princesa no estaba allí?

-Están seguros.

-Sí, completamente, Zel dijo que quería ver el trazado.

-Y a Amelia no se le ocurrió mas brillante idea que coger una hoja, carboncillo y arrastrarle dentro.

-No sé-dijo un trovador con la cara llena de pecas-el laberinto es grande y ahora atardece pronto.

-Tienes razón, ellos dos pueden usar algún hechizo para volar, nosotros solo somos simples mensajeros, no magos.

-Nosotros solo sabemos que vinieron aquí a dar un paseo.

Los trovadores se miraron los unos a los otros, su trabajo, y sustento, consistía en cantar a las jóvenes de la nobleza, bien fuese como declaración o como entretenimiento en los bailes y fiestas, pero este trabajo era una muy buena oportunidad de aumentar él caché, ser el afortunado que diese el mensaje correcto equivalía a una pequeña fortuna y un reconocimiento que le podía servir para otras muchas cosas... pero primero había que encontrar a la princesa.

Finalmente fueron entrando uno a uno en el laberinto verde.

-Problema solucionado.

-Vamonos.

-

-¿Amelia?

-Sí, aquí.

Eldran entro en la habitación, la escena que Christopher había imaginado se hacia realidad, la joven pareja estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, sobre la alfombra, rodeada de libros y pergaminos con toda la información que habían encontrado sobre _Kaos_, faltaban varios volúmenes de las estanterías.

Mientras Zelgadiss escribía, Amelia revisaba.

-Veo que estáis ocupados.

-Aprovechando el rato de tranquilidad.

-¿Rato de tranquilidad?

-Lina y Gaudy se han llevado a todos los trovadores al jardín, concretamente al laberinto.

-El truco del paseo, tu abuela lo instauro.

-Por eso, sin perder las buenas tradiciones-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Querías algo?

-Sí, venia a comentaros si no os importaría mudaros, ya no eres solo Princesa, sino también Guardiana, además El Portador esta aquí, en teoría podíais ocupar El Nido del Fénix.

El mago miro interrogante a la joven.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Amelia.

El tono de voz no presagiaba nada bueno, y tenia razón, le había ocultado lo que era ese lugar, el simbolismo que tenia. No pensaba que estuviese preparado para ello, sino por los cambio tan radicales que se producirían en su estilo de vida, pasar de ser un mercenario buscado por la justicia a ser parte de algo tan antiguo como la magia, era demasiado radical para alguien como él.

Demasiado repentino, y eso le podía asustar.

O alejarle de ella.

-Abuelo es algo muy serio, prefiero esperar, ahora tenemos tiempo pero también algo importante por hacer.

No debería hacerlo, no posponerlo, en una situación tan apurada no se atrevía a nada más.

La quimera paso el brazo por la fina cintura, el libro ocultaba el movimiento, y la hizo acercarse.

-Espero que me lo cuentes-susurro-todo.

"Lo haré"

-

Eldran miro sus expresiones, acababa de meterse donde no le llamaban, su nieta conocía mejor al espadachín que él o Philionell, sabia como decirle las cosas y tratarle, sabia que aunque él se había habituado rápido al tipo de rutina de la Corte aun quedaba mucho por hacer.

-De todas formas es mejor tomárselo con calma, aun tenéis mucho tiempo por delante, no hace falta apresurarse.

La Guardiana sonrió pero la duda ya había calado. Tendría que explicarle lo que era.

Y no estaba listo.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

El resto del día paso tranquilo, los trovadores pasaron toda la tarde buscando a una evadida princesa por los jardines, Lina y Gaudy dándoles pistas falsas y buscando nuevos sitios donde perderlos, Eldran intento reparar el daño y Amelia intento evadir las miradas curiosas de la quimera.

Solo tras la hora de la cena obtuvo un pequeño respiro.

-

Cuando Zelgadiss entro por la cristalera esa misma noche Amelia le esperaba en los escalones, con la cabeza entre los brazos y estos sobre las rodillas; tenia todo el aspecto de entablar una lucha entre sus sentimientos y su razón, entre lo que estaba bien o mal, para una persona como ella criada en que siempre había que hacer el bien era todo un tormento.

Con suavidad se acuclillo delante de ella, la rozo la coronilla para que supiese que estaba allí.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil? Si no te digo lo que es te enfadaras, si te lo digo te enfadaras¿Qué hago?

-No sabes cual es mi reacción.

La joven apretó las mandíbulas.

-No hay otra forma entonces, ven.

Al ponerse de pie descubrió que no tenia el acostumbrado camisón, llevaba puestas unas ropas que jamás había visto pero que sabia que existían, Lina había descrito las ropas de las tumbas de las Guardianas y esas eran, Amelia había asumido su faceta de Guardiana, pantalones ajustados y túnica corta de mangas amplias, fajín amplio que cubría desde la cintura hasta la parte superior de las caderas, las botas eran de color crudo, como todo lo demás, y por las rodillas.

La ayudo con la capa y la cogió de la mano.

Necesitaría todo el valor que pudiesen reunir.

-

Se adentraron por los desiertos y casi desconocidos pasillos como ya lo hizo en una ocasión el mago, descubrió que el camino era simple, se adentraba aun mas en la zona de habitaciones, se pasaba la puerta de Philionell y Eldran y continuaba mas adelante hasta una muy concreta; dos imponentes hojas de madera dorada, altas hasta rozar el techo, pesadas por la forma en que encajaban una con otra, no había forma de saber donde empezaba una y terminaba la otra, pero también antiguas por el trabajo del artesano, un fénix primitivo de mirada decidida y dura, plumas afiladas y gesto altivo al surgir de las llamas.

Amelia cogió aire.

-Tienes que estar seguro.

-¿Por?

-Detrás de esta puerta hay un nido especial, cenizas de fénix, si no estas seguro de lo que sientes por mí terminaras muerto.

-Quieres decir que Él me matara, resucitara al entrar y me matara si no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti.

-Sí, vera la verdad que se esconde en tu alma.

_...vera la verdad que se esconde en tu alma..._

Entonces también vería lo que le paso con Rezo, lo que le ocurrió ese día y en los posteriores años, todo, seria un ser indefenso ante Él y ese era el detonante de que Amelia temiese por él, perderle.

_...la verdad escondida... silenciada…_

Si entraba, y sobrevivía, todos sabrían que no era un farsante, que era el Portador del Brazalete a pesar de todo lo que llevaba implícito su extraña piel; sujeto a Amelia por la cintura y cogió el discreto pomo de la puerta.

-

Una llama de fuego se extendió por la rendija que había logrado abrir, subió por las puertas hasta la mano y fue por sus ropas transparentándolas, desvelando su piel, el horror que Rezo había creado hacia unos años, les envolvió, Amelia gimió sujetándole con fuerza cuando un torrente de calor y frío por igual les hizo desvincularse de la realidad.

El palacio de Seilloon estaba muy lejos, las atenciones y besos de Amelia habían dejado de existir, las risas y bromas de sus amigos de diluían en la inexistencia, el apoyo de la Familia Real se perdió.

Ya solo quedaba un montón con los cuerpos a medio descomponer de las personas que había matado a lo largo de ocho años… hombres mujeres e incluso algún chiquillo, demasiadas muertes, demasiado dolor, culpas que, a pesar del amor que procesaba a Amelia, tenían que ser saldadas.

_-¿Por qué piensas eso?_

Estaba tumbado en el suelo, la joven que había rodeado con el brazo había desaparecido, solo tenia el brazalete que, en teoría, estaba en su habitación.

La voz que había preguntado era atemporal, profunda ¡Y veía!

Delante de él se extendía el Nido del Fénix, varios pabellones comunicados entre si por pasarelas que cruzaban las aguas de un lado, el principal donde se encontraba era enorme, justo en medio había un pedestal del mas fino cristal; las cenizas se habían convertido en el pájaro de fuego que representaba al poder de la casta de las Guardianas, el hermoso pájaro le miraba con dureza, los extraños ojos dorado rojizo le traspasaban el alma con la misma facilidad que una espada el cuerpo indefenso de un hombre, giro la cabeza para mirarle con ambos ojos.

_-¿Por qué?_

No movía el pico, su voz se transmitía directamente a su mente.

-¡Soy un monstruo!

_-Eras un títere._

-¡Podía haberme resistido!

_-Y él te habría obligado. Desnúdate._

Zelgadiss negó con la cabeza. Su ropa estallo en llamas al entrecerrar el pájaro los ojos.

_-Tu alma es noble pero tu cuerpo fue adulterado para servir como escudo y arma al mismo tiempo, eres uno de los seres que tiene el amor mas ardiente que he visto, compite incluso con mi nombre, Ignus, por eso te haré un regalo, disfrútalo._

El grito salvaje de Ignus le llevo hasta el regazo de Amelia, a la suave realidad que eran sus labios y caricias, los susurros de baka y tonto murmurados con cariño.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Cuando la Corte llego allí el fénix había puesto el punto sobre la "I" pendiente, Zelgadiss Greywords, a pesar de su pasado y lo que dijese la gente, era inocente.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO.

Sadhir: Ok oído barra, la idea era mostrar algo pero sin hacerlo completamente los protas son Zelgadiss y Amelia, son codiciosos, al no tener rival y el otro estar a medio pelo aprovechan. Pa´ lo poco que les sirve XD

Tengo la mala impresion de que a la gente no le gusta, solo pido un rewiev, onegai. SOLO UNO, NO ES TAN DIFÍCIL. ¬¬

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	10. De nuevo: Kaos

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**De nuevo: _Kaos_.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Paso la mano desnuda por el fuego de nuevo, no quemaba pero sentía su calor, se extendía por su piel con suavidad, lentamente, las zonas que estaban cerca de las llamas eran mas calidas que las lejanas; hundió los dedos en las incandescentes cenizas de Ignus determinado a saber cuanto podía soportar sin quemarse.

_-¿Sabiendo el alcance?_

Ignus le miraba con el rostro ladeado, divertido si había aprendido a leer bien en sus gestos flamígeros, el fénix agito las alas desde el borde del cáliz, de su nido de fuego.

-Intentando saber cual es tu "regalo"

_-No es muy difícil_-miro a Amelia que estaba en uno de los pabellones con Laila y sus amigos, colocaban la ropa en las habitaciones que ahora compartirían-_yace con ella._

-¿QUÉ!

Se aparto del pájaro como si le hubiese dado un puñetazo, no una sugerencia.

_-Demuéstrala físicamente tu amor, no es tan difícil._

-La destrozare.

_-Ah, hay descubrirás mi regalo. Ahora has descubierto solo una parte._

-No puedo hacerlo.

_-Allá tu, desde aquí puedo ver su deseo, aunque lo evita, hace un mes que quiere que la tomes ¿Sabes a que me refiero?_

Una ceja ardiente se levanto mirándole de reojo, casi pudo ver una sonrisa picara en el pico.

A las veces en que la joven se apretaba contra él y le susurraba con caricias alguna palabra o frase de _Aghen _para aprenderlo, las clases eran tan intimas que muchas veces solo se centraba en eso, en las caricias hipnóticas, los suaves susurros de la alegre voz, el extraño rato de tranquilidad…

La forma en que su cuerpo se adaptaba sin hacerla daño.

_-Vas comprendiendo. Pero aun así tienes miedo ¿Por qué?_

-Prefiero esperar. Es repentino…

_-¿Por qué solo hace un mes que vivís juntos?_

-Exacto.

_-Puede, pero ella no es una princesa cualquiera, no tiene por que responder ante Cephid por su virtud, una Guardiana es libre de entregarse a quien quiera._

-Y me ha escogido.

-

Increíblemente una gota de incredulidad cayó por el cogote del ave.

-

_-Si para eso has necesitado tres años a su lado, una muestra, dos lejos y el que casi se nos muera, estamos perdidos ¿Qué pasara cuando tengáis un descendiente¿Tiene que decírtelo con una década de antelación?_

-No puedo tener hijos.

_-Eso es lo que TÚ te crees. Que tipo de regalo te habría hecho sino._

-¿De que habláis?

-

Ignus voló hacia el brazo de Amelia, desde su ultimo despertar se había habituado a compartir ratos con la joven pareja, algo que con el resto de las Guardianas no había hecho, solo era un consejero en ocasiones puntuales no un ser que podía enseñar o dar instrucciones de cómo mejorar un hechizo; se poso sobre la manga de suave terciopelo azul disminuyendo el calor de su cuerpo para resultar solo calido, no abrasador, la túnica era una de las favoritas de la princesa. Además la quedaba bien, según el parecer de un ser inmortal.

-¿Alguno me lo dirá?

_-Tiene miedo._

-¿De que?

-De hacerte daño-reconoció, ya le cantaría las cuarenta al pájaro.

_-Puedes intentarlo._

-Lo haré. No te preocupes.

-Chicos, ya vale. No podéis evitar picaros en ningún momento, sois peores que Filia y Zeros.

La respuesta era instantánea.

-_¡No_ nos _llames _así!

-No os comportéis así.

_-¿Un ratito de intimidad?-_sugirió.

-Muchas gracias-observo como el ave volvía a su nido en la dimensión donde estuviese Cephid, pero siempre guardando la entrada a los pabellones de La Guardiana.

-¿Ahora me lo dirás?

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro duro e inamovible, él la envolvió con un brazo en la cintura, reclinados contra una de las columnas del pabellón que hacia de entrada, el único que las poseía por dentro, se buscaron; Amelia le acaricio con suavidad el cuello mientras Zelgadiss la besaba con inusitada pasión, era algo raro que él fuese así pero siempre que eso ocurría era por un motivo de soledad y duda, lo primero por que tras el miedo de perderla y saber que quizás no volvería a verla ya no quería estar tan solo, al menos de su presencia, los demás eran otro cantar.

Pero esta vez la duda era algo mas vivido, más apremiante, no era normal; puede que dudase de muchas cosas pero no del amor que le profesaba, el mismo que casi los separa-une, algo ocurría.

-No sé, es demasiado pronto.

-Amor-murmuro sonrojándose, aun no se habituaba a tratarle con tanta soltura-¿Qué es?

-Algo muy delicado: tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, no me mires de esa forma, eres delicada y frágil a pesar de los golpes que te das, yo... demasiado fuerte para ti.

-Quemare el diario, no lo plantees-amenazo-¿Tan débil crees que soy?

-No.

-Pues cuando surja olvídate de eso, en cierta ocasión caíste sobre mí, aun estoy de una pieza y no necesite un "Recuperación"

-Vale.

Volvieron a besarse, la duda prevalecía pero ya sabia lo que ella opinaba; a pesar de desearle era mejor esperar el momento propicio.

-

-¡Aquí están!-grito Philionell desde el pasillo-¡Vamos! Tenéis que decirnos como preferís las telas.

-Te gustara como lo están dejando.

-Recargado-la pico.

-Entonces colabora y da tu opinión, no un simple lo que quieras, o me da igual ¡También es tu habitación!

Phill le palmeo la espalda con efusividad por la pequeña reprimenda y la quimera busco un poco de alivio en las manos de Amelia, si seguía así terminaría comprobando que ese hombre era capaz de partir una piedra a palmetazos.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Lina miro de nuevo la habitación, sin las telas que la proporcionaban la visión de cuento de hadas resultaban muy espartanas, pero según las colgaduras de gasa brotaban al ponerlas en su sitio el lugar adquiría toda su oculta grandeza; pabellones de techos altos y rematados en dos aguas, la planta octogonal se dividía en varios espacios o ninguno dependiendo de que fuese, o que función cumpliese, también variaban de tamaño, el dedicado a la biblioteca era el más grande por supuesto, acoger tanto libro requería un buen lugar, luego era el de la pareja que casi se dividía en dos estancias gracias a una serie de paneles que formaban la zona donde estaban los sillones y el sofá junto a la mesa, el baño y el resto de las estancias eran iguales.

Pero lo sorprendente eran los materiales, si uno se fijaba en las paredes o en las columnas podía ver las vetas de lo que antiguamente fue blanca madera, pero al tocarlo se percibía la dureza de la piedra, Eldran insistía en que era madera petrificada y nadie lo ponía en duda, luego estaban las telas, aunque lo normal había sido usar sedas en vez de gasas Zelgadiss había dejado caer que en este lugar quedaría mejor esa tela que cualquier otra y así estaban una parte de las criadas, colgando delicada gasa blanca y dotando de vida a un lugar tan antiguo como el reino.

-Ya los traigo, estaban dedicándose atenciones.

-¡Papa!-protesto Amelia sonrojada.

-Es la verdad.

-Bien-Laila ato el final de la tela donde correspondía-ya hemos terminado con la habitación ¿Por qué no pasáis a verla?

-Muy bien, ahora venimos.

-No tardéis mucho.

La joven saco la lengua y enlazo los dedos con los pétreos, al cruzar la pasarela insto a su compañero a que abriese el panel de su próximo cuarto.

-

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es tu espacio astral-susurro en su oído.

-Mi lugar favorito, estas eran las habitaciones de mis padres hasta que mi madre murió, venir aquí me recuerda a cuando no conocía la muerte y las intrigas de palacio.

-Es hermoso-la apretó contra él instintivamente-pero tengo mis recelos.

-No tienes por que vestir de otra forma, ni comportarte de manera distinta...

-Si tú lo dices.

-Muy gracioso, Valuk se pondrá contento cuando sepa que no tendrá que hacerte un traje para cada momento del día, y solo pienso en nuestra primera reunión con los embajadores, pobrecitos.

-¿Tan cruel crees que seré?

-Sí, ellos piensan que eres un pelele, que como mercenario te dejaras comprar, y tu les demostraras que no es así. Creo que te conozco un poco...

-Alguien sobornable-medito-solo si el precio merece la pena-la sonrió cómplice y la beso de nuevo-pero llegan tarde, muy tarde...

Graders corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, el informe que tenia en la mano no era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir a nadie, pero había pasado, gritos de terror infantil... durante la noche.

Saludo a Stephan y Dhamon y no espero a que le anunciasen en El Nido del Fénix, ignoro a Ignus que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y cruzo las pasarelas hasta el cuarto de visitas donde Philionell supervisaba el colgado de una tela.

-Señor-jadeo apoyado contra el marco de la pasarela-esto es... _Kaos_ se ha mostrado.

-¡Amelia!



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

La callejuela era estrecha, si se la sumaban los cubos de desperdicios que generaban el restaurante y la peletería que tenían las salidas traseras allí, lo era aun mas, los dueños habían insistido en que podían quitar los cubos para mejorar la investigación, pero los guardias se habían negado, ordenando a la gente que tenia las ventanas hacia allí que no las abriera y colocado un toldo por si acaso, mantenían una vigilancia forzada.

Zelgadiss mantenía a su compañera pegada a él, cubierta parcialmente con su capa y rodeada con un brazo, la hacia andar lentamente cuando ella lo que quería era ir mas rápido.

No sabia lo que era esto.

Él sí.

Estaba acostumbrado a verlo, a cometerlo.

No era agradable, jamás lo era.

-

Una joven embarazada empezó a gritar desde la boca del callejón, un hombre, solo unos años mas mayor que ella, la sujeto, parecía ser su marido por el cariño y el dolor que expresaban sus fracciones... familiares, tal vez.

Lina hizo una señal para que tuvieran cuidado, luego levanto el toldo que también tapaba parte de la pared.

El cuerpo de una niña de doce años estaba en el suelo, un montón de carne con el rostro del horror y la desesperación sobre un charco de sangre, los guardias la habían puesto una manta para tapar su desnudez sanguinolenta, la marca que había en la pared sugería que había sido acorralada contra ella, cuando su vida fue arrebatada el cuerpo tierno que jamás conocería lo que le quedaba de vida resbalo en la posición que estaba.

Acurrucado con miedo de lo que ya no le podía alcanzar.

-

Amelia trago saliva, _Kaos_ acudió a su mente, sus orígenes, las historias que había leído y aprendido del resto de las guardianas eran ciertas; niños pequeños sacrificados para la oscuridad, sus almas eran ofrecidas al líder para que se fortaleciese con el sufrimiento de los pequeños, mientras ella se fortalecía con el amor y el apoyo de sus congéneres otro lo hacia con el dolor de extraños.

Era el Némesis de Las Guardianas.

Mal y Bien.

Kaos y Orden.

Muerte y Vida.

Levanto la mirada a la pared, el epígrafe escrito con la sangre del cordero sacrificado ya lo conocía:

**...y nos alzaremos de nuevo...**

Dio dos pasos hacia el cadáver extendiendo los brazos hasta nivelar las manos con su cintura, todos en la callejuela callaron al oírla cantar con un dolor tan profundo como el de la joven embarazada, Zelgadiss y los demás permitieron que entrase la gente hasta allí.

_Dulce alma._

_No llores._

_- _

_Yo te ayudare,_

_yo te veo._

_- _

_Hago de tu dolor el mío._

_- _

_Se como te has ido,_

_como te han obligado._

_¡Quién te lo hizo!_

_- _

_Confiabas en ellos,_

_y ahora todo se ha roto._

_- _

_Ven pequeña criatura._

_- _

_Canta a la vida nueva conmigo._

_- _

Poco a poco se formo la imagen translucida de la pequeña, Lina tubo el repentino espasmo de encontrarse de nuevo en El Recinto, la niña de rizos negros entono la melodía con La Guardiana hasta el final. Luego se acerco a la futura madre, que cayo de rodillas, y la abrazo.

Tras varias lagrimas por parte de la niña se difumino en una neblina parecida al humo del incienso.



-U-N-A-L-M-A

Ignus y Zelgadiss entraron en el pabellón que correspondía a la habitación privada de la pareja, tras solucionar sus diferencias y recibir el mensaje del Príncipe sobre las ultimas informaciones recogidas por el incidente de la niña, era la hora de meditar sobre el asunto; La Guardiana mantenía la misma posición de hacia unas horas, reclinada en uno de los sillones la vista estaba fija en el inmenso lago sobre el que se sustentaban los pabellones, los dedos seguían contra la barbilla y ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa por las cómodas túnicas que tanto la gustaban, incluso las botas tenían las manchas de sangre inocente.

-Amelia-la joven no respondió a su contacto.

_-Será mejor que la lleves a la cama_-murmuro el fénix-_esta en un trance de conocimiento._

-Perdón.

_-Esta con las otras Guardianas en su espacio astral, como no entres en el tuyo es muy difícil que puedas hablar con ella._

La cogió en brazos haciendo que se convirtiese en una forma moldeable, Ignus provoco una corriente de aire que abrió las puertas hacia la alcoba, fue la quimera la que aparto la ropa de la cama y la tendió en el cálido refugio de armiño, pensó intrigado en si quitarla la ropa o no, su caballerosidad innata se impuso y la retiro las botas y la capa.

Luego espero tras arroparla.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO.

Aviso a los lectores que no escriben por lo menos un review, me gusta saber la opinión de vosotros por el motivo de que resulta estimulante saber que a la gente le interesa lo que escribo, si resulta que solo Shadir y algun esporadico mas escribe, me resultara mas facil que me dejen su dirección de messenger y se lo hago llegar.

Lo digo por que me da la sensacion de que tengo que dejar amenazas para recibir cuatro palabras. ¿O es que el fic es una mierda y por eso no decis nada? Ha vuestro criterio lo dejo, la tecla esta abajo.

Shadir: La primera idea que tube fue ponerlos en el jardín y hacer una carrera en el laberinto, pero no cuajo, y me gusto eso de un Zel celoso desquitandose con ellos (en tu honor niña), Lina tendra su parte con... Ups, secreto de estado. La idea era esa, un animal tan magnifico como metomentodo, un Zeros por parte de Cephid ;)

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	11. Orígenes

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**Orígenes.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

El pequeño cuerpo no era agradable de ver, tenia varios cortes en la espalda, titubeantes por la profundidad, luego habían cogido confianza y se habían hecho más profundos, inquisitores, crueles; marcas largas como verdugones decían que los cortes no eran lo único que la pequeña había sufrido, se extendían rojas, algunas abiertas por la violencia imprimida al látigo como pequeños precipicios de un cuerpo indefenso, por todo el cuerpo, en especial el vientre, ese lugar sagrado para las mujeres.

Llegados a ese punto nadie se atrevía a seguir mirando la atrocidad cometida, por eso permanecía tapado bajo uno de los numerosos haces de luz de la casa de los muertos.

Varias sacerdotisas y sacerdotes lo habían limpiado recogiendo en un pergamino todo que le habían hecho, ahora los Sumos Sacerdotes se encargaban de prepararlo, de arreglarlo y devolverle la hermosura propia de los niños.

-

-Los padres son una pareja de comerciantes, llevan mucho tiempo instalados en Seilloon.

-¿Qué venden?-la Dra-Mata no levanto la vista del pergamino.

-Telas y accesorios para ropa, están en la calle paralela a donde se la encontró-murmuro Islandri cepillando el negro pelo con cariño-hace días que la tienda permanece cerrada.

-Eso es mala señal-empezó a seguir el movimiento del peine con aburrimiento-pero tampoco podemos estar vigilando a todo el mundo, tiene que haber otra forma...

-Son previsibles-murmuro una voz conocida.

Lina e Islandri pegaron un bote ante el recuerdo, por un momento pensaron que era Amelia la que había venido tras el "Trance de conocimiento" y les estaba gastando una broma pesada para levantar los ánimos, pero mirando hacia donde provenía la voz cambiaron de idea.

-

La Creadora avanzaba por los largos pasillos jalonados de columnas hacia ellas dos, cuando la luz la bañaba su ropa brillaba difuminando los orgullosos rasgos, al sumirse en las sombras la figura translucida se mostraba en todo su apogeo.

-Más previsibles de lo que pensáis.

-¿A sí?

-Sí-con pesar sujeto un mechón del pelo de la niña-pero el pequeño cisne no esta listo, no se ha abierto, su poder aun esta trabado... pero por eso mismo Las Guardianas os ayudaremos, vigilaremos por las noches transformadas en niebla invernal.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que sean previsibles?

-Dentro de dos semanas volverá a aparecer otro cuerpo, esta vez será el de un niño de pelo rubio y ojos claros, luego otra niña, casi un bebe... primero exigen la sangre de las mujeres, por que a ellos les esta vetado el Circulo de Sangre...

-Son hombres.

-Y por eso lo hacen.

Las dos mujeres ya no se asustaron. Era otra Guardiana.

-Aneletos fue mi hijo, Amelia mi hija, mi sucesora tras La Creadora-la que hablaba fue la heredera directa de la Primera Guardiana-me centre en enseñarla todo lo que aprendí de _Aghen_ mientras mi hijo era enseñado por sus tutores... así se creo _Kaos_.

-No, ya existía cuando mi amado desapareció, tu hijo solo recibió su legado y la orden de destruirnos, no es culpable, solo fue un títere muy bien enseñado.

-

El rostro consternado de la otra mujer decía todo lo que había ocurrido sin necesidad de hablar.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Tembló al despertar, se movió con lentitud al notar que estaba envuelta con la manta de la cama, con suavidad se desarropo buscando a su compañero.

-Zel-murmuro al verle frente a la cristalera.

La quimera simplemente sonrió con recelo y la atrajo hacia él, la envolvió con los brazos para evitar que cogiese frío.

-¿Qué has visto?

-Mucho.

-¿Nos ayudara?

-Mas de lo que piensas.

La beso la mano con ternura, luego se fijo en que su reflejo era algo extrañamente tranquilizador, Amelia recargada contra su cuerpo mientras la envolvía despreocupadamente.

-

_-Supongo que si me voy no me echareis de menos._

-Quédate, tienes que decirme una cosa.

_-Muy bien ¿De qué se trata?_

-Se trata de Aneletos. Del original.

-¿Quieres saber sobre ese hijo de mala madre?

-Sí, sobre todo quien fue su maestro, tubo varios tutores pero al parecer sentía predilección por uno de ellos.

_-Oh sí, Zeor "El Maldito", como tu mismo has dicho Zelgadiss, un hijo de mala madre-_los dos jóvenes se giraron para ver al fénix sobre la oreja de uno de los sillones que había en la habitación, la quimera la apretó contra él, no creyó conveniente que Amelia estuviese fuera del seguro reducto de sus brazos-_por lo que sé, y me contaron o me entere, es que vino de mas halla de las fronteras del exterior, de alguna isla y antes de que el sello fuese creado, solo lo vi una vez pero no me gusto nada su aura, además llevaba un extraño dije que no era la representación de Cephid._

-¿Algo parecido a una cabeza de demonio con cuernos y colmillos?

_-Sí, tras unos años el príncipe también empezó a lucirlo, dijo que era un regalo._

-Eso llevo a la traición... después el exilio... y a todo esto...

-Ignus-le reprocho el mago, la joven había empezado a temblar.

_-Estaré vigilando-_la rozo la frente con el pico en un intento por calmarla-_Alteza se que no os hará nada, él no lo permitirá-_se refirió a la quimera_-pero debéis ser fuerte y demostrarle que vuestra casta no se rinde._

-Gracias.

El fénix se transformo en una bola de fuego y luego se extinguió, necesitaban estar solos y sopesar muchas cosas.

-

La quimera la beso en la reconfortante caricia consiguiendo que le respondiese; la extraña necesidad que Amelia comenzó a enarbolar en cada movimiento le hizo reaccionar de una forma que creía muerta para él.

Algo pulso en su interior y le hizo apretarla contra él.

Llevo las manos hasta el broche del fajín y lo soltó, con un suave tirón lo ahueco lo suficiente como para poder aventurarse a levantar la túnica corta, la joven le despojo del cinturón e hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Mala idea.

Los pétreos dedos la soltaron el pequeño corsé, de un simple movimiento saco el cordón que lo mantenía atado y la prenda por debajo de la túnica, Amelia por el contrario le levanto toda la parte delantera y se separo para quitársela, él hizo lo mismo manteniéndola con el rostro alto.

-Esto... no creo que este bien...

-¿Cuándo lo estará?

-Cuándo...-¿Cuándo que?.¿Cuándo encontrase su cura?.¿O cuando decidiese al fin que no tenia por que torturarse mas?-... cuando vuelvas a besarme.

Le acerco el rostro con una caricia sintiendo que afianzaba su abrazo en la cintura y los hombros, fue lento, primero un roce tentativo entre sus labios, la mirada esquiva y deseada, la cabeza de ella se echo hacia delante mientras él la aguardaba, se juntaron algo mas mezclando las respiraciones, Amelia paso la lengua por los labios mientras Zelgadiss separaba los suyos.

-

Ya no había vuelta atrás.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Graders se percato de la ausencia de La Guardiana y de El Portador, no era muy normal en este tipo de reuniones, pero la princesa seguramente ya sabia lo que se estaba hablando allí.

-Eso significa que tendremos que vigilar por las noches, no es una tarea agradable para nadie pero se trata de que no halla mas muertes.

-¿Qué tenemos que buscar?

-Tiendas cerradas desde hace mucho y que los dueños no estén, gente con largas túnicas y dijes extraños-puso en alto una representación en papel del que habían conseguido de los desafortunados-todo lo que se encuentre puede servir para salvar vidas o encontrar a una secta que responde al nombre de _Kaos_.

-¿Su alteza Amelia esta al tanto?

-Sí, no ha venido por encontrarse en un "Trance de Conocimiento".

-Señor, hoy tiene toda la sensación de que habrá niebla, normalmente eso no es bueno en las guardias nocturnas.

-Recibiremos ayuda Ralf, eso indica la niebla, Las Guardianas nos ayudaran.

-

-Yo sigo sin entender por que Amelia y Zel no están aquí.

-¿Por que Amelia seguirá en el trance¿Y por que Zelgadiss se niega a dejarla sola?

-Fui a avisar de la reunión-susurro Islandri-pero Ignus dejo caer que estaban ocupados, en cosas de pareja.

-Serán...

-Ya empezaba a ser el momento ¿Pero me pregunto si se retrasaran aun más?

Lina cerro los ojos conteniéndose, retrasarse no era la palabra adecuada en ese momento, era idiota, o en su defecto cabeza de medusa, una posibilidad que empezaba a renacer con fuerza ¿Desde cuando uno se interesaba mas por lo que ocurría a su alrededor que de lo que hacia con su compañero?

-Dudo que aparezcan hoy, están ocupados y es mejor que sigan así.

-Que protectora.

-Llevan poco tiempo y siempre que han estado solos estaban cansados, dejémosles en paz por unas horas. No es necesario estar encima de ellos dos para que se percaten de lo que les rodea

-Sabia respuesta.

-

Sintió como empezaba a lamer su cuello, inclinando suavemente la cabeza sobre el hombro y manteniéndola envuelta entre sus brazos, no se tenso ni intento alejarse cuando las ásperas manos se deslizaron desde la espalda hasta los orgullosos senos, despertando con tranquilidad la piel y las rosadas cumbres; ni cuando tras varios jadeos una bajo por su vientre, lenta e inexorable, tentando su suerte al entretenerse en el ombligo, acentuando el calor que subía desde su sexo hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

-Te amo-susurro con sencillez.

Amelia solo gimió aferrándose a él para evitar caer, pero mientras una mano la hacia temblar la otra la sujeto; Zelgadiss la beso y empezó a arrodillarse lentamente así como separando una de las torneadas piernas al tiempo que apoyaba la rodilla encima de su hombro. La princesa estaba sonrojada pero expectante, intrigada por la situación y la posición de la quimera.

Desde luego esto no la ocurría todos los días.

El mago separo los labios, sin pretenderlo sus afilados colmillos brillaron en la mortecina luz del atardecer antes de desaparecer en el pubis de la joven, continuo con los ojos clavados en su rostro, viendo como la sorpresa inicial se volvía una sensación liquida e inigualable, como jadeo cerrando los ojos para percibir mejor, sintiendo que los espasmos que la provocaba le llegaban a él por sus manos, por como tiraba de su pelo para apremiarle...

La forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba para recibirle con todo lo que ello implicaba, o macabramente podía implicar.

-

Resistió cuanto pudo, pensando que en el momento en que no podría mas caería, que se perdería entre sus brazos... lo que ocurrió de verdad fue que la sujetaron, el ser mitológico que la descubría impidió que se hiciese daño y la hizo ver un atardecer borroso mientras el sol ascendía dos veces el mismo día, que su garganta dejase escapar un grito de jubilo silencioso, y luego sí, permitió que el mar la recogiese en su regazo de piedra.

La quimera se permitió el respiro de envolverla desde atrás, dejar que se recobrase en un discreto segundo plano, al cambiar de postura volvió a percatarse de la necesidad que había resurgido tras tanto tiempo, gruño molesto consigo mismo y eso alerto a la joven.

-Zelgadiss.

-No pasa nada.

-Pero...-al intentar mirarle se apoyo en la causa, el espadachín dejo escapar un gemido agónico contra su hombro-Zel... no es necesario.

-No te arrepientas después.

La tumbo boca abajo en la cama, en lo que ella tardo en girarse parcialmente se despojo de los pantalones con un suspiro de alivio. Cuando él subió a la cama se sentó sobre su regazo resbalando tímidamente los dedos hasta la parte que mas conjeturas arrancaba a la imaginación; aunque estaba cubierta de esquirlas como cualquier otra zona de su cuerpo fue el calor lo que hizo bajar su mirada, era como otro miembro: el glande de un color azulado mas intenso que el propio, suave y duro pero palpitante.

Recorrió la punta consiguiendo que apoyase la frente sobre ella y gimiese de nuevo, sin previo aviso la urgió a que continuase acercando sus caderas a las suyas, Amelia le alzo el rostro y le beso, con un poco de tiento se quedo sobre él...

-

...y le envolvió de golpe...

-

Eso fue el detonante, ni una queja, ni mal movimiento, solo un suspiro y la estrechez de un abrazo.

Algo tan simple como un suave y lento contoneo provoco otra forma de expresión, nuevos recuerdos, y sensaciones que, a pesar de su experiencia, jamás había sentido.

Ni imaginado que llegaría a sentir.

Al fin hastiados de ellos mismos el Guerrero Oscuro se permitió quedarse bajo ella, sin separarse, hablar quedamente sobre todo lo que había significado para él, Amelia le acariciaba el rostro reconfortándole y haciéndole olvidar que su cuerpo era un arma.

Solo lo era si así lo usaba.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Las figuras lograron entrar antes de que los guardias cerraran las puerta en la primera noche después de instaurarse el toque de queda, como cualquier otro viajero preguntaron por alguna posada tras responder a las preguntas del guardia y dejar que la sacerdotisa leyese su mente.

Siguieron hacia delante.

Pero tomando una ruta directa hasta el Palacio de Seilloon.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Tras una mini-depresion por no recibir nada (salvo tres buenas samaritanas) vuelvo junto con Ignus, es hora de seguir pateando culos. Hay un reino por salvar.

Shadir: Dudo de que Ignus se sienta ofendido, le gusta, es un ser inmortal, esa es una ventaja frente a Zeross toca-narices Metallium.

Angel Sin Alas: Personalmete prefiero como pareja de Filia a Var Agarer (mas conocido como Vargaarv) por que Zeross... parecerian masokas, siempre persiguiendose y dejando la cama hecha unos zorros, pero bueno tambien tienen posibilidades, jum jum algo se rumia. Y no es nada bueno ;)

Maldrake: No te importara que use tu nombre para una historia propia? Saldran no te preocupes, ya a habido un anticipo. Ups, por que tendre los dedos tan rapidos.

Nada mas por aqui, solo que si escribis actualizare mas rapido, me habeis devuelto la esperanza, hay alguien mas que no solo unos pocos valientes. No muerdo, y la tecla no tiene un virus escondido.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	12. Pasemos lista

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**Pasemos lista.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Había sido torpe, cargado con algo de inseguridad... pero lo mas dulce que había experimentado nunca.

Sentado en el sillón y con solo los pantalones no hacia mas que meditar mientras observaba el cuerpo desnudo de la joven sobre la cama, unas gotas de sangre y varias marcas rosáceas en la piel de ella indicaba todo lo que había ocurrido. La había tomado. Lo había tratado de evitar por pensar que después de haberlo hecho se arrepentiría, demasiado tarde para ello la vorágine de verla tan indefensa le había absorbido provocando... provocando el que ahora ella durmiese con la espalda despejada, sabedora de todo lo que le había ocasionado con cada roce y caricia.

Y que él quisiera repetirlo.

-

Volvió a pasar la vista por las sensuales curvas en que se amoldaba la espalda femenina, después suspiro mirando por el ventanal, aun era de noche, al día siguiente seria otro mas... junto a ella, pensó sonriendo.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Las calles del Seilloon nocturno eran oscuras y solitarias, las plazas donde antes estaban las terrazas de las posadas ahora deambulaban los gatos en forma de sustos para el incauto, en las callejuelas estrechas se acumulaban los desperdicios de los comercios de tal forma que era fácil esconderse, u ocultar algún cuerpo en ellos. Pero eso no era nada comparado a la incomodidad de la niebla. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar niebla, lo primero que los guardias notaron era que podían ver perfectamente, como si la ciudad estuviera iluminada por miles de antorchas; en los callejones más angostos las figuras de las guardianas se materializaban en formas cambiantes durante unos segundos, luego hacían señas para indicar que todo estaba bajo control y se disolvían por una corriente de aire. Por ahora ninguna victima.

Eso era bueno.

Pero solo por ahora.

Graders lo sabia, al igual que Lina y Gaudy que lideraban otras patrullas, la suerte de ahora no seria tan buena en unas noches; Aneletos siempre era imprevisible, eso era algo que le hacia tan terrible, no sentía piedad ni remordimientos, solo odio, y eso era muy fácil de provocar en él, el hecho de que Yliana le dirigiese una sonrisa con su maestro delante sirvió como excusa para arrebatarle hasta los recuerdos agradables de ella. Cerró los ojos frente a la imagen que le asalto, la aparto sacudiendo la cabeza. Dos semanas, se recordó. Y otro cuerpo aparecería, pero eso no evitaba que los planes se hubieran adelantado.

-Avisad a los demás-susurro agachándose-tenemos un rastro fresco.

El guardia que le acompañaba miro consternado las manchas se sangre que adornaban el adoquín. La locura continuaba.

-

Rápidamente se prendieron antorchas en sustitución de las lámparas, una guardiana les siguió manteniendo un enlace con las demás, y por consiguiente, con el resto de las patrullas. Serpentearon por las calles donde la mayoría de los curtidores tenían sus negocios, en vista de que el rastro cada vez se hacia mas intermitente se aviso a los demás, sabían que los seguían, luego pasaron a las principales vías de circulación, una muy transitada por el día donde Lina y su patrulla se les unió... y entonces les vieron.

Eran dos figuras, envueltas en negro y cargando el cuerpo del pequeño con delicadeza, una tropezó con un adoquín que sobresalía haciendo que el indefenso niño soltase un quejido de dolor.

-¡Quietos!

Los dos encapuchados se enervaron e intentaron correr hacia una salida, por extraño que pareciese no abandonaron su carga allí mismo.

Antes de que alcanzasen la seguridad de una bocacalle próxima otras dos figuras aparecieron delante de ellos.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Una débil llama surgió del cáliz, el ojo flamígero de Ignus hecho un vistazo para saber quien estaba en el pabellón, nada entre las sombras, se extinguió pensando en pedir unas vacaciones, estaba en su derecho, al fin y al cabo llevaba ya un milenio trabajando.

Una parte de la pared se dividió en dos, con cautela se deslizo por las pasarelas, tenia que encontrarlos antes de que el maldito ave se diese cuenta de que alguien se había colado de verdad, lo que seria un desastre para la compleja misión que su maestro le había encargado.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

La pelirroja compulsiva preparo una bola de fuego, ante todo su tarjeta de visita y las buenas costumbres, claro error, los nuevos prepararon sendas lanzas de hielo, una de las figuras la lanzo para bloquear su conjuro mientras la otra atacaba a los conocidos.

Un momento.

¿Se atacaban entre ellos?

Los dos ataques elementales se bloquearon por encima de las figuras que cargaban al niño, la otra lanza congelo las piernas de uno de los perseguidos; Graders desenvaino listo para atacar a sus antiguos compañeros, si podían ganarse a dos y que les contasen los posibles planes no seria una jugada a ciegas, lanzo una estocada para pasar por en medio de ellos ahora que solo uno cogía al niño, atrás Lina convocaba una nueva andanada de magia mientras ladraba ordenes a los guardias, los refuerzos llegaban por una de las calles laterales con Gaudy y Dhamon a la cabeza.

-

Nada de eso hizo falta frente a la furia de un Dragón Ancestral.

-

Arto de estar en desventaja cuando al fin podía devolver lo que le hacían atacó, la capa negra reventó dejando salir varias plumas oscuras en el proceso, las alas se extendieron, un rugido de rabia y gozo surgió desde lo mas profundo de la larga garganta... los pobres ilusos que pensaron acabar con él se encontraron frente a una gigantesca bestia protegida por escamas negro aceradas y armada con colmillos y dientes.

Y furiosa.

-¡Agarer!

Todos los presentes se echaron hacia atrás, una cosa era lidiar con los componentes de una secta, humanos al fin y al cabo, y otra muy distinta era enfrentarse a una bestia mitológica, como lo era un dragón ancestral.

En medio del estupor la Dra-Mata y el portador de la Espada de Luz reconocieron el tono del grito, la voz era estridente e invariablemente femenina.

-¡Agarer!.¡Déjalo ya!

-¡.¿Firia?.!

El grito que dieron alerto los lejanos oídos del dragón, con curiosidad dirigió la mirada hacia abajo y tras meditarlo volvió a transformarse en humano, los otros dos no irían a ningún sitio, sus caras tenían la expresión del miedo en su estado más puro; tenia algo que atender.

-

Lina y Gaudy rodearon la cambiante forma del muchacho y se lanzaron sobre la desprotegida Firia para ver como estaba el niño, acababa de perder el conocimiento, seguramente por la impresión que provocaba ver semejante espectáculo. Dhamon mantuvo la guadaña alta para mantener a los dos encapuchados vigilados mientras les ataban las manos a la espalda.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Traemos noticias desde Katar.

-¿Cuales?

-Solo hablaremos con La Guardiana-corto Agarer.

-Tan borde como siempre, yo también me alegro de verte.

-Maldita bruja.

-¡Agarer! Tenemos que ayudarles.

El jovenzuelo de pelo turquesa arrugo el gesto, tenia la oportunidad de desquitarse por lo ocurrido con Gaarve como ya intento una vez y le frenaban, pero Firia tenía razón, primero era más urgente ayudar al pobre niño, después habría oportunidad de acabar lo demás.

Gaudy por el contrario le dio una buena palmada en la espalda, se quedo sin aire y no supo como responder.

-Me alegro de que estés bien-estalló contento.

Graders solo miro al grupo y sacudió la cabeza, tenia la impresión de estar frente a gente que era única.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-Tranquilo pequeño-dijo la sacerdotisa-en nada podrás correr de nuevo.

El niño gimió por la sorpresa de ver como la herida que tenia en la pierna se cerraba bajo las delicadas manos de la mujer, un brillo azulado surgía de sus palmas extendidas y rodeaba la injuria hasta que se difuminaba. Después solo el calorcillo residual indicaba que allí había habido algo.

Desde una esquina Amelia miraba sin ver

Se había levantado antes que Zelgadiss, deseando no hacerlo, pero la llamada de Ignus sobre lo que había pasado por la noche no la podía eludir mas tiempo, una victima viva, un superviviente. Ahora que estaba en los Pabellones de Curación echaba de menos el cuerpo duro y fresco de su amante, sonrió ausente, recordando la manera en que ella había terminado abrazada a él mientras se movían incansables, enseñándose, buscándose entre los jadeos, la forma tan fácil en que podía gemir si le rozaba las orejas o la espalda... las manos le temblaron y las mejillas le ardieron, un escalofrío la recorrió y tragó saliva nerviosa.

-

Desde atrás una mano enfundada en un mitón la hizo apoyarse contra el cuerpo que añoraba a su lado.

-¿Cómo esta?-susurro refiriéndose al niño.

-Estabas dormido.

-Me desperté cuando te fuiste, sabes del efecto que tienes sobre mí.

-Esta mejor-se sonrojo al notar que se pegaba aun más a su espalda-ya tiene casi todas las heridas curadas.

-¿Y tú?

La joven cerró los ojos al sentir que los azulados dedos resbalaban sobre el fajín y se enlazaban con los suyos suavemente.

-Bien, descansada.

-¿Ninguna molestia?

-Ninguna-apoyo la nuca en el hombro de él.

Zelgadiss simplemente permaneció así un rato, estaba bien, el ángel con el que había pasado la noche estaba bien, después cerro los ojos y dejo la barbilla sobre la frente de ella.

Cuando la sacerdotisa se levanto no se separaron, avanzaron como una persona hasta llegar donde el pequeño había pasado la noche, una cama grande y mullida mientras le devolvían la cordura con hechizos y le hacían descansar sin sueños. El pequeño devoraba un copioso desayuno como si nunca hubiese comido, o se lo hubiesen permitido, parecía agotado pero su estomago le ganaba, eso era bueno. Se repondría.

-Hola.

El niño lanzo una mirada desde el borde del tazón de leche, al no ver que ninguno de los que estaban allí eran un peligro devolvió el saludo tímidamente.

-Moja los bollos en la leche, están mejor. Saben más dulces.

-Empalagosos-susurro Zelgadiss siguiéndola la corriente.

Los miro durante unos segundos y mojo el bollo, luego se lo comió con lentitud. Sonrió y le dio otro mordisco.

-¿Mejor?

Asintió tragando y fijando la vista en el rostro de la quimera.

-¿Ocurre algo?-murmuro molesto, no lo podía evitar, solo Amelia y sus amigos tenían ese extraño privilegio.

-No, es solo… usted me cogió cuando me caí en la plaza, hace unos meses. Gracias.

-

-Vaya Zel ¿No sabia que le conocieras?-murmuro una voz burlona.

-Cállate-replico a la loca del pelo rojo.

-Buenos días, siento no haber podido acompañaros.

-Ni tu ni él ¿Por cierto que tal la noche?

Fue instantáneo, los dos se sonrojaron y respondieron cada uno con su estilo.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Tenemos algo que hacer Lina.

-Por ejemplo saludarnos.

Amelia se puso de pie sonriendo, la antigua sacerdotisa dragón la abrazo y dejo paso al anteriormente pequeño del grupo, Var Agarer.

La quimera por el contrario les saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y una levísima sonrisa, luego paso lista mientras arropaba al agotado niño.

-

Dos más y estarían todos juntos, de nuevo. Y eso solo hacia que las cosas se complicasen.

La guardiana le tranquilizo con un apretón de dedos, sabía bien en lo que pensaba. Su cara transmitía más de lo que creía.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UNA ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO.

Shadir¿Decidirse? Eso ya lo tenían, lo malo es convencer a la quimera, por algo es el cabezota oficial XD

Maldrake: Curioso, eres un o no una a, bien eso me biene genial, con respecto a todas las demas que sepas que lo primero que hize fue colgar una en la sección de Angel Sanctuary, deja review aqui tambien XD

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	13. Lo que faltaba

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**Lo que faltaba.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

El maltratado querubín dormía de forma pacifica, ni pesadillas ni malos sueños, lo cual era toda una ventaja, podían salir al pasillo del pabellón y hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Tranquilo, vuelo rápido desde Katar.

-¿Volando?

-Era la mejor forma de llegar antes de que algo más pasase.

-Nunca mejor dicho, le habéis salvado la vida.

-En realidad tenemos algo que deciros-empezó el dragón ancestral-en Katar también a pasado esto, la aldea donde vivimos también se ha visto afectada. Allí han muerto cinco niños, y en todos ponía el mismo mensaje…

-…y nos alzaremos de nuevo… se bien que mensaje dejan-Amelia sacudió la cabeza-hace apenas unos días encontramos a la primera victima de Seilloon.

-Pero no solo ha pasado esto en Katar o Seilloon, esta mañana ha llegado un mensajero de la corte de Zoanna-Lina saco el sobre, el lacre con el símbolo de Zomelster estaba roto-también ellos han pasado por esto. Martina y Zangulus están preocupados.

-Hemos de encontrar a Aneletos cuanto antes-afirmo Zelgadiss.

-¿Pero como?-pregunto el semielfo.

-Quimera de poca fe-se escucho.

-

Ignus se poso en el hombro del mago, este le miraba con ganas de probar si de verdad era un ser inmortal, dos segundos mas con ese tono de voz y lo habría hecho. Por el contrario el fénix le ignoro y centro toda su atención en el grupo de amigos.

-Hace unas horas las guardianas montaron guardia en las calles, además tenemos un superviviente ¿Por qué no le preguntáis?

-¿Por qué esta dormido?-movió el hombro para quitárselo de encima.

-Despiértalo-dijo posándose en el de la joven princesa-no es tan difícil.

-Ignus, es mejor dejarle descansar, lo necesita. Al medio día le levantaremos.

El pájaro de fuego arrugo el gesto no muy convencido.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-He preparado una habitación señora.

-Muchas gracias Laila ¿Qué tal esta Dhamon?

-Enfadado pero contento, le gustaría volver a montar guardia frente a vuestra puerta.

-¿Una habitación?-susurro la dragona.

-Aja ¿No pensaras dormir en el suelo?

-No, pero…

-Pues entonces venir-la jovencita dejo la bandeja en la mesita y los adelanto en abrir la puerta y deslizarse pasillo adelante, desde las habitaciones de Lina y Gaudy hasta las que había terminado de arreglar-aquí es.

A solo dos puertas de distancia la distribución era igual a la de las demás habitaciones del palacio, una ele que se dividía en dormitorio, baño, vestidor y cuarto de estar; las paredes eran de un tono crema que invitaba a relajarse o mirar el paisaje que había al otro lado del ventanal.

-No es gran cosa pero se puede estar tranquilamente. Además os vendrá bien un lugar donde estar juntos.

Firia se sonrojo frente a la inocente insinuación, al tiempo que eso pasaba Var Agarer paseo la vista por el dormitorio, escuchaba las risas que el comentario había provocado pero su mente trabajaba a todo gas para desvelar las miradas que se dirigían la princesa y el espadachín, no era muy difícil el saber que algo había pasado entre ellos; durante casi toda la mañana los dos no se habían separado, los ojos de la joven miraban soñadores a la quimera mientras él mantenía el rostro tapado por su pelo para evitar que alguien mas se percatase del poco habitual cambio de coloración en su piel.

Intrigado por ello se concentro disimuladamente para poder escuchar mejor los susurros.

-…desde luego que me asustaron… pensé que me morderías…

-Si te mordiese no seria yo ¿A que viene eso ahora?

-¿Nunca te mordiste por un descuido?

-¿Morderme?

-…la lengua…

El mago alargo un brazo apretando cariñosamente las caderas femeninas contra las suyas.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Por curiosidad, tienes los colmillos el doble de largos que yo pero nunca te he visto llevarte la mano al carrillo por si se te había escapado un mordisco donde no debía, es extraño.

-

-Todo él es extraño Amelia.

Oh Cephid.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Islandi termino de repasar los turnos que se habían dispuesto para las curaciones de esa semana, las vigilias y las rondas, Darent parecía contento con el reparto y su sello estaba impreso en el final del largo pergamino, pero ella no, dejaba que muchos de los novicios estuviesen mas tiempo fuera del templo que dentro formándose, en muchos casos había que ser un tanto duro con ellos para que no olvidasen que ser aprendiz convertía en maestro.

La puerta de su austero despacho se abrió dejando pasar a una de las novicias más jóvenes, una "virgen" por lo que indicaba el color de su cinturón, una recién llegada al templo.

-Llegas tarde Miren.

-Señora no soy Miren, soy Luana.

-¿Y donde esta Miren entonces?

-No lo sé señora, desapareció hace una semana y no sabemos nada de ella.

La Suma Sacerdotisa se levanto dispuesta a comprobar si esa historia era cierta, en unos minutos reunió a las compañeras de cuarto de la desparecida y llego a la conclusión más arrolladora de todas. Tenían un traidor en el templo.

-

Corriendo por el pasillo de los Pabellones llego a tiempo de ver como una sombra se escurría a la habitación donde el niño dormía. Invocando una Lanza de Elmekia irrumpió en el espacio, una figura indudablemente femenina sujetaba el cuello del niño con delicadeza, con la otra mano sostenía un puñal.

-¡Lanza de Elmekia!

Arrojándola con toda la potencia de un brazo bien entrenado la dio de lleno, el grito hizo que el niño se despertase de golpe y se acuclillase contra el cabecero de madera asustado y pálido; por el contrario la sombra aterrizo contra uno de los pilares de manera estrepitosa, los guardias que hacían su ronda entraron empuñando las guadañas. Aun aturdida por la descarga astral Miren no opuso resistencia cuando la quitaron el embozo.

-

La Suma Sacerdotisa dedico una larga mirada de examen, algo perverso se había apoderado del alma de la chiquilla, la había arrebatado la luz por la cual ella destacaba sobre todas las demás sacerdotisas; sus ojos del color del oro ahora lucían los tonos de la tierra pero sin ningún tipo de brillo. Estaba más delgada y su rostro ya no era sonrosado.

-Llevárosla, mantenedla vigilada hasta que vaya ¡Luana!

-Señora.

-Trae a La Guardiana y al Portador.

Hizo girar el puñal entre sus dedos expertos, una leve capa verdosa revelo que la cuchillada fatal no lo era tanto; Kaos necesitaba más victimas. Necesitaba fortalecerse aun más.

-

Sus ojos resbalaron hasta el cabezal donde el pequeño temblaba aun, dejo el arma en una de las mesitas y se acerco para tranquilizarle.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Cuando Luana golpeo suavemente la puerta de la habitación indicada se encontró con que Laila reía tontamente, con un susurro entrecortado por las ganas de reír le contó todo. Como un sujeto había aparecido de la nada sorprendiendo a su señora y su compañero, a los amigos recién llegados y a los que estaban ya allí.

Mientras, tres de los ocupantes en la habitación trataban de controlarse y los demás intentaban recuperarse del susto.

Firia buscaba entre los pliegues rosados de su falda algo que siempre llevaba con ella, Var Agarer trataba de no transformarse allí mismo para comérselo de aperitivo y Zelgadiss buscaba la mejor forma de estrangular, con la cara de inocencia mas hipócrita que la de un lobo diciendo lo siento a la oveja que se va ha comer. Por el contrario Amelia y Lina se habían visto envueltas en una tos nerviosa y Gaudy, simplemente le saludaba como si nada.

-

Zeros, simplemente, sonreía disfrutando del espectáculo.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Shadir: Nada mas lejos de la realidad, solo que hay un problema, Zeros es un demonio e Ignus un ser creado por Cephid, como no hablen del tiempo se zurran XD

Maldrake: No es impresion tuya, por fin la pagina me dejo actualizar y aqui estoy, con ganas de juerga XD es bueno tener variedad. Por cierto este puede ser corto pero la vena sadico-viciosa saltara para el siguiente, agarraos por que la cosa se complica.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	14. Toc Toc

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**Toc toc.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Aguantar la respiración, sentir que tu cuerpo tiraba por la necesidad de oxigeno, reprimir el impulso primario de salir del agua y aspirar una bocanada.

Dos manos la sujetaron de los hombros y la levantaron haciendo desaparecer su indecisión y llevándola de nuevo hasta la realidad.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-Por mucho que estés bajo el agua no se convertirá en un sueño.

-Zel.

Sentándola en la repisa del estanque la envolvió con un brazo, muy próximo a ella. No parecía estar muy bien, tenia la expresión tensa por lo que había visto; por comprobar todo lo que le habían hecho al niño.

La beso en las comisuras, ella respondió de manera cansada y en el ultimo momento se apoyo en su hombro; lo quería, estar así de tranquilos, de cercanos e íntimos… hasta que se relajaba y cerraba los ojos.

_…un látigo recorriendo la espalda, otro el pequeño tórax infantil, cantos y alabanzas para los padres, los nuevos acólitos…_

Amelia abrió los ojos de forma brusca, su compañero sintió su respingo y se aparto dudando por si debía seguir; la princesa se mordió los labios bajando el rostro, acaricio el tórax adulto dejando que su mano resbalase. El mago bajo por el cuello abrazándola, entendía que no era el mejor momento pero se sentía a gusto tras tanto tiempo sabiendo que su cuerpo podía hacer daño, podía besarla y recorrerla, hacerla el amor… y solo recibir su sonrisa por ello.

Nada de dolor ni brutalidad.

-

Sus labios se centraron en las marcadas clavículas, suavemente fue espaciando los besos hasta reducirlos a tiernas caricias; su compañera estaba muy distante. No parecía el momento adecuado.

-¿Estas bien?

-…lo siento…

-Amelia ¿Estas bien?

Levanto la vista hasta encontrar sus ojos grises, la quimera la miraba intrigada pero no la reprochaba nada.

-No estoy bien.

-¿Me dirás por que?

-Le torturaron Zel ¡Sus propios padres! Ya no sabe lo que es el cariño ni el dolor, lo ha confundido.

-Se le podrá ayudar, verdad.

-No es tan fácil.

Zelgadiss la cogió por la cintura y la hizo resbalar hasta terminar sentada en su regazo. Apenas la dejo hacer nada que no fuese el relajarse a sus caricias. Cuando el efecto sobre ella fue tan poderoso e innegable que apenas se resistía a nada empezó a alzar un velo sutil mediante sensaciones; adueñándose de su nuca lentamente, dejando que su lengua pasease allí donde la vena latía con fuerza, rebelándose ante todo, Amelia comenzó a notar que su voluntad flaqueaba, licuándose frente a las atenciones de la quimera reposo la mejilla contra el hombro dispuesto y se limito a dejar escapar un débil traidor.

El mago lanzo una media sonrisa contra la nuca femenina y llevo sus dientes al lóbulo de la redondeada oreja, mordisqueando mientras la joven temblaba susurro.

La Guardiana exhalo un gemido largo y ronco por toda respuesta.

-

Resbalando como la primera noche bajo de nuevo hasta los senos, encontrar el rosado pezón rojo por la excitación le hizo estar seguro de que esta vez Amelia le permitiría algo así, la siguiente no estaría tan vulnerable ni deseosa. Prestando atención a la piel que cubría el esternón y que se unía con los pechos se gano más de un tirón nervioso en el pelo.

Tantos como los que se había llevado en el momento en que se enteraron de que el superviviente había sido atacado, Amelia había cerrado los ojos mortificada por esperar, por no haber recordado las argucias que se empleaban en ese tipo de casos; puede que Seilloon no estuviese habituado a este tipo de acciones pero ella las conocía de sus viajes y aventuras.

Casi al instante Zeros abrió los ojos intrigado.

Para todos los demás ese hecho había pasado desapercibido, para él no. Algo tramaba el mazoku y no era bueno. Pudo comprobar que su suposición era cierta cuando llegaron al pabellón, Zeros cogió el bastón con fuerza y mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, apenas hablo y el demonio que él tenia dentro de si se quedo muy intrigado cuando el sacerdote-general del Ama de las Bestias no se alimento del dolor del pequeño.

Lo siguiente había sido de agarrate y no te menees, sumando al lío ya montado por el ataque llego un guardia diciendo que la joven Miren se había suicidado a los cinco minutos de haberla dejado en el calabozo, al parecer no la habían registrado bien y se había tragado una capsula que contenía veneno; muerta en el acto no había forma de continuar por esa línea al menos de que encontrasen un buen nigromante para preguntar a su alma.

Y ni por esas Zeros había reaccionado.

-

Amelia dio un nuevo tirón cuando el mago la recostó en el suelo de mármol y empezó a tomarla suavemente, dibujando lentamente su interior, conteniéndose para no hacerla daño por su peso se doblo hasta alcanzar sus labios necesitado. La Guardiana simplemente suspiro ante eso.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Mas entrada la noche se movió entre las mantas; deshaciéndose del abrazo de la quimera vago hasta el sillón donde siempre se quedaba leyendo. No podía quitarse esas sensaciones de la piel, Zelgadiss había tratado de opacarlas haciéndola el amor de nuevo, dándola a entender que ella no pasaría por eso, pero alguien ya lo había sufrido, y nada mas que un niño inocente; se puso la manta por encima antes de acomodarse definitivamente en el reducido espacio, necesitaba pensar y recordar.

No la había costado entrar en la mente del niño, apenas había defensas y no había recibido la formación necesaria para ello, además las improntas del recuerdo estaban muy arraigadas en la mente infantil…

…_contuvo un jadeo al verse las manos atadas, en un lugar extraño y frío, lejos de su hermano mayor y sus padres, sus vecinos y las conocidas calles cercanas al lago donde tanto le gustaba bañarse en verano…_

…_varias cucarachas corrieron por debajo de la rendija de la puerta precediendo la entrada de alguien…_

…_sus padres abrieron la puerta, asustado grito para saber que ocurría si lo único malo que había hecho era llevar un cachorro a la casa. Un bofetón le hizo llorar de terror…_

_-Cállate._

…_la orden, seca y dura, había sido expresada por su cariñosa madre, el golpe orquestado por su paciente padre. Levantado en volandas por su hermano fue llevado hasta una sala donde había muchísimas personas, todas rezaban a otra, que subida sobre una tarima, preparaba lo que parecía ser un madero…_

Amelia reconocía esos techos, eran muy parecidos a los que había en El Templo de Cephid, más antiguos y desgastados por el roce continuo contra algo, quizás el agua que se almacenaba en los depósitos subterráneos; los ojos del niño se cerraron hasta que comenzaron los primeros cánticos y un latigazo salvaje contra el suelo le aterro aun más.

…_el dolor recorrió la pequeña e indefensa anatomía, se arqueo para evitar el siguiente pero estaba bien sujeto, los cánticos aumentaron a su alrededor cuando hizo ese gesto, las alabanzas a Aneletos aumentaron…_

El respingo que dio en el sillón provoco una carcajada a su amigo flamígero.

Delante de ella Zelgadiss e Ignus la miraban entre preocupados y divertidos por su reacción, la quimera tenia pinta de recién despertada pero no molesta por haberla dejado sola. En cambio Ignus si estaba molesto.

_-No tenéis que ser tan insistidota princesa, lo que ha ocurrido es algo bueno, Aneletos necesita más alimento, podremos cogerle antes de que haga algo más._

Zelgadiss la levanto e hizo que se sentase en sus rodillas, el pájaro de fuego se acomodo en la oreja del sillón cerca de los dos jóvenes, mientras la quimera la besaba en las sienes con suavidad, Amelia sonrió con tristeza y hundió el rostro en el cuello del mago.

-¿Seria una buena idea que le adoptáramos?

_-No lo seria Zelgadiss, llegara el día en que vosotros tengáis vuestros propios hijos y seria discriminado._

-¿Y convertirnos en sus protectores?

_-Yo no me opondré. ¿Y vos princesa?_

-Tampoco.

-Para mí esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer por él. Pero juntos podemos hacer aun más Amelia, podemos detener todo esto, el pequeño esta a salvo, mañana haremos un conjuro que le proteja y buscaremos en la maqueta de Seilloon el lugar que has visto en tus visiones.

-¿Cómo has…?

-Aun sigues hablando en sueños-susurro con una sonrisa para ella.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Agarer siguió la partida de miradas, Zeros lanzaba la pelota, Filia la recibía y la devolvía limpiamente, el mazoku la paraba en seco y la dragona se comía el punto del namagomi…

-¡Deja de mirarme!

…hasta que esta se cansaba. Pero cinco minutos después todo empezaba de nuevo.

Más allá la pareja compuesta por Lina y Gaudy se peleaban por la comida, Philionell, Christopher y Eldran comentaban los asuntos que esa mañana los entretendrían, Amelia y Zelgadiss hablaban con los Sumos Sacerdotes sobre no-se-que de unos mapas de la capital.

Lo que él tenia ganas era de patear al namagomi, como lo llamaba Filia, y salir a conocer la ciudad mientras buscaba mas encapuchados.

-

-Princesa ¿Crees que seria posible el que te ayudase?

Silencio.

-Agarer no tienes por que preguntar, serás mas que bien venido, necesitamos ayuda con muchas cosas.

Pase de pelota.

-Será un honor.

¡Punto!

Dos horas después el dragón estaba frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, armado con las ganas de ayudar y de ser de utilidad para alguien. Ver un montón de libros sobre la mesa le levanto el animo y se puso a la tarea de encontrar un deposito de agua vacío y solitario donde _Kaos_ tuviese su guarida.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Zelgadiss practicaba, en el Templo, su escritura de _Aghen_ para crear un sello que protegiese de manera indefinida al niño de mas ataques de Aneletos y sus seguidores, Amelia e Islandi tranquilizaban al pequeño que repentinamente se había puesto nervioso entre los brazos de la princesa, no hacia mas que hundir el rostro en el hombro de la joven y aferrarse a su ropa desesperado.

Balbuceaba algo parecido a por que si yo no he hecho nada malo.

-Sssssh, no pasa nada. Este es un conjuro para protegerte, así podremos evitar que Aneletos te ataque.

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada mal!

-Por eso, es una protección.

-¡Pero ese hombre vestido de negro también lo dijo!-grito mirando a los ojos de La Guardiana.

-

Amelia miro a su compañero y bajo el rostro para besar la frente del pequeño en un gesto tranquilizador, el niño se revolvió buscando protección y comenzando a llorar de manera ruidosa. La quimera observo la reacción del pequeño, no solo estaba nervioso, estaba aterrorizado; pero esto era necesario, si le protegían contra ese bastardo ya no tendría que preocuparse de otro ataque por que las armas o los conjuros no llegarían a tocarle.

-Amelia esto ya esta.

-Entraremos los dos, no creo que dejándole a él solo se quede quieto.

-Muy bien.

-Viktor entrare contigo al círculo, los dos solos, vale.

El niño afirmo con lágrimas pero no se soltó de los hombros de la joven. Amelia le cargo en brazos y entro al dibujo rúnico, se sentó en el centro y espero a que Zelgadiss empezase a recitar.

_Dulce criatura._

_- _

_Que nada te alcance,_

_que nada te toque._

_- _

_El Kaos no podrá._

_Pues se encuentra con el Orden._

_- _

_Dulce criatura,_

_duerme tranquila,_

_pues tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma_

_ya son inalcanzables para el Mal._

_- _

El dibujo se ilumino en tonos azulados y una criatura de ese color surgió del círculo, rodeo a los dos con la larguísima cola que los Dijin poseían y los beso en la frente, las marcas se iluminaron durante un segundo y un agradable calor se vertió en los cuerpos de los protegidos. Después el Dijin se difumino en el aire.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Toc Toc.

-_Siiii ¿Quién es?_

-Un aliado inesperado.

-_¿Y que quiere ese aliado inesperado?_

-Ayudar.

-_¿Y por que un enviado de Cephid tiene que fiarse de un enviado del Ama de las Bestias?_

-Por que mi Ama no quiere ningún mal en esta época de equilibrio.

-_No intentes ningún truco, Marionetista._

Las puertas de El Nido del Fénix se abrieron por primera vez a un demonio, Zeros entro de forma cautelosa al pabellón y clavo su mirada en el cáliz donde Ignus esperaba con las llamas de gala puestas, con el color del oro liquido reluciendo por su flamígero plumaje espero hasta que el mazoku preferido de la Señora de las Bestias se detuvo frente a él.

-_A que vienes._

-A hacer un trato.

-_¿Quién gana?_

-Todos.

-_¿Tan difícil te resultaría hacer un pacto?_

-Si me lo permites, prefiero evitar ese mal trago. Pero puedo hacer algo para que así sea. ¿Me guías?

-

El fénix emprendió un vuelo suave pero cauteloso, los pasos del demonio les llevaron a las habitaciones de la pareja, hasta la chimenea que empezaría a arder en cuanto alguno de los moradores se acercase por el pasillo para así verter un suave calor por los aposentos. El mazoku metió la mano por dentro y saco una criatura negra que no paraba de retorcerse.

-_Un espía_-murmuro de forma incrédula el ave-_¿Lo has colado tú?_

-No ¿No te despertaste una noche?

-_Sí, sentí algo extraño pero ellos dos estaban agitados, pensé que fue cosa suya._

-Créeme amigo si te digo que esto lo ha colado un enviado de Aneletos-la criatura agito las múltiples patas ante la agonía de su destrucción-¿Con esto se da por completado el trato?

-_Puede ser. Pero seguro que quieres que haga algo en retribución ¿De que se trata?_

-Aneletos.

-_¿Qué ocurre con él?_

-Mi ama cree que esta siendo manejado por otro mazoku, no es posible que se produzcan tantos ataques y en tantos sitios sin estar planeados de ante mano. Quiero que los avises.

-_¿A La Guardiana y al Portador?_

-Aja.

-_¿Por qué?_

-Por que Amelia se pondría a cantar para comprobar si es cierto y Zelgadiss… teniendo en cuenta que hubo una vez que le engañe para conseguir una copia de la Biblia Cleir… directamente no me creerá. Y es importante que lo sepan.

-_Te mereces su desconfianza. Pero por otro lado eso los ayudo a juntarse ahora. Muy bien se lo diré._

-Gracias.

-

Como un par de buenos amigos se saludaron y Zeros abandono El Nido del Fénix. A ambos les había gustado el rato que habían pasado juntos pero era conveniente no aficionarse, estaban en bandos contrarios.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO.

Jeje U ya se que llevo casi un mes sin actualizar pero bueno... no pondre excusas. Lo siento.

Shadir: Si, posiblemente lo sean, aqui hay un dulce adelanto de como se llevaran. Gracias por ser tan constante.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	15. Ni una gota roja

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**Ni una gota roja.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Agarer extendió uno de los múltiples planos de la ciudad sobre la mesa, casi todos ellos podían comprarse de souvenir en los negocios de la ciudad que siempre estaba abierta a turistas que venían para disfrutar o a aprender. Este era, distinto. No mostraba las posadas más famosas ni los mejores restaurantes, tampoco donde estaban los edificios más significativos ni los más interesantes. Mostraba túneles, cañerías y depósitos subterráneos de agua.

Según se salía del palacio había una cañería que llevaba hasta la fuente de una de las plazas, en sentido contrario había un túnel que terminaba en una de las salas de El Recinto; siguiendo la cañería se podía atravesar toda la ciudad hasta terminar en uno de los depósitos, lleno de agua dado los registros de caudal que tenia a su lado. Volvió al palacio. Selecciono una cañería que surgía del lago donde estaba El Nido del Fénix, recorría todo un sector de la ciudad y luego desembocaba en el lago que había a las afueras de la ciudad; miro todas las ramificaciones por si alguna de ellas llevaba a algún deposito, nada, algunos de esos depósitos eran pozos de patios vecinales, restaurantes o escuelas, otros eran pequeñas cámaras donde el agua se almacenaba durante veinticuatro horas para, por la noche, abrirlas y limpiar las calles.

Entonces se fijo en un depósito muy alejado de la ciudad, cerca de las montañas.

Hasta él llegaban tanto una cañería como un túnel.

-Majestad ¿Qué es este deposito?

-¿El de las montañas?-respondió Eldran, cuando le llamaría por su nombre-normalmente se usaba como recolector del agua de los neveros, pero desde que Lina nos dio otro lago con lo del enfrentamiento de los impostores…

-Firia me lo contó, destrozo parte de la muralla.

-Eh, las quejas al maestro armero-grito la pelirroja-acabe con ellos que fue lo que importo.

-¡Y menudo boquete dejaste en el proceso!-exclamo el Sumo Sacerdote desde otra mesa-Reconstruimos la muralla y el hechizo, pero transformamos lo demás en un lago por lo que ese deposito dejo de usarse.

-Ya tenemos un sitio donde pueden estar escondidos.

-

La puerta se abrió y entraron Zelgadiss e Islandri, la quimera no tenia muy buena cara mientras leía un documento firmado por Lord Graders, el interrogatorio a sus dos antiguos compañeros capturados en la redada de la pasada noche no auguraba nada bueno; se negaban a hablar y solo proferían amenazas contra, el que consideraban un traidor.

-…no lo considero prudente.

-Puede ser un buen método.

-¿Mirar en sus mentes o dejártelos?

-¿De que discutís?

-Zelgadiss considera que dado que para Graders no colaboran, que les dejemos una hora con él.

-¡Ni de broma! No pienso dejar que te quedes con toda la diversión, hay dos, uno tu y otro yo-Eldran miro como La Dra-Mata lo decía, como lo mas normal.

-No estaba pensando en eso-dijo el antiguo berseker con un brillo divertido en los ojos-pero si en repartirlos igualmente.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-¿Te acuerdas de estos techos?

Viktor relajo por un momento su concentración en la hoja donde practicaba su endeble caligrafía, observo el impresionante dibujo que La Guardiana había terminado hacia unos instantes, estaba sacado de una de sus visiones y había tratado de hacerlo lo más exacto posible; aun así tenia que pasar la prueba de fuego. El niño se encogió y aparto la vista pálido.

-Me acuerdo.

-¿Son donde estuviste antes de que te encontráramos?

-Sí.

-Muchas gracias, ahora podremos encontrar a donde te llevaron.

-¿Me enseñarías a dibujar?

Amelia sonrió y se puso tras él.

-Ya lo estas haciendo-le cogió la pluma y la mojo en el tintero-cada letra que dibujas es parte de un dibujo más grande que es un párrafo. Y este es parte de otro más grande, que es la hoja donde escribes. Ya dibujas pequeño.

El pequeño sonrió también y retomo su clase con la sacerdotisa que le atendía y enseñaba a escribir. Él no tuvo tanta suerte y no había podido asistir a clase con su hermano y sus amigos, siempre había sido travieso y se rompió una pierna justo antes de empezar.

Cuando Amelia entro en la biblioteca ninguno de sus amigos, excepto su abuelo y Zeros, la estaban esperando.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Preparando una sesión de tortura o viendo como la preparan-dijo su abuelo desde un mullido sillón cerca de una chimenea.

-¿Preparando, qué? Espera… ¿Quién aparte de Lina prepararía una sesión de tortura?

-Zelgadiss-Zeros dejo varios libros sobre la mesita baja y se sentó en otro sillón junto al rey.

Amelia parpadeo confusa, se llevo una mano a la frente y suspiro, claro, los dos ex-aliados de Graders, seguro que no hablaban y sus compañeros habían pensado que una "charla intima en la mazmorra más profunda" serviría para algo. Cogió aire con tranquilidad y dejo el cuaderno de bocetos sobre la mesa donde ellos dos leían libros sobre _Kaos_.

Alguien tenía que buscar el grabado donde estuviese el techo que ella había dibujado, y otro alguien tenía que detenerlos.

-¿Podéis buscar estos techos en los grabados o planos de los depósitos de agua?

-Por nosotros encantados ¿Otra copa de vino, Zeros?

-Abuelo-se puso las manos en las caderas-el medico te dijo que nada de vino.

-Amelia-se interpuso el sacerdote-general-él bebe el té que le recomendó, yo me bebo el vino.

-Por la cuenta que te trae Zeros, la vida sigue siendo maravillosa.

-Vale-dijo pálido-le vigilare.

-Y tú a él-se refirió a su abuelo-no quiero sorpresas como las ultimas veces.

-A la orden, dijeron que estarían en las mazmorras del ala norte.

La Guardiana dejo el cuaderno en la mesita y se despidió de ellos hasta la hora de la cena.

-Sigo preguntándome por que no has ido con ellos, eres un demonio, y por lo que tengo entendido te alimentas del sufrimiento ajeno.

-Si, pero si esta aliñado con rabia, dolor y unas gotitas de venganza es mas exquisito. La tortura que ellos pondrán en práctica no me alimentara esta vez.

-Oh vaya.

-Prefiero esperar a que encuentren a Aneletos y se ceben con él, eso será, seguramente, lo más delicioso que haya probado hasta ahora.

-

-En algunas ocasiones la vida puede ser maravillosa.

-En eso Amelia tiene mucha razón.

Los dos abrieron sus respectivos libros y empezaron a buscar los planos donde estuviesen los techos del dibujo.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Zelgadiss termino de pasar las cadenas por la polea, con un brazo movió la palanca colgando al hombre semidesnudo del techo pero solo a un palmo del suelo. Con tranquilidad se quito la capa dejándola en uno de los ganchos de la fría pared de piedra, se quito la espada de las caderas y la apoyo al lado de la capa, después dejo los mitones sobre la mesa donde estaban los instrumentos, mas parecidos a herramientas de dentista loco que a otra cosa; sujeto uno en alto, dejando que su acompañante lo viese por encima del hombro, coloco una pieza de fruta en él y lo acciono, la fruta salto convertida en pulpa al instante.

-Interesante. Me vendrá bien cuando quiera ir a por tus ojos, así no tengo que arrancarlos, antes.

Dejo el aparatito en la mesa y se arremango para no mancharse, mas de lo necesario.

El sujeto vio horrorizado a la luz de la única antorcha que la piel de la quimera estaba totalmente tachonada de esquirlas, de pinta no muy suave. Antes de que el guerrero tocase cualquier parte de su cuerpo un latigazo resonó por el pasillo y un grito lo secundo.

-Será histérica, la dije que seria yo quien empezaría-se aparto enfadado de él y descargo un puñetazo contra la pared.

El hombre le miro con terror en los ojos.

-Me gusta disfrutar de una buena tortura-dijo recomponiéndose delante del sujeto-es… como hacer el amor-añadió con una sonrisa lasciva.

El prisionero no aguanto más y se desmayo.

Justo en ese momento Amelia abrió la puerta y le miro exigiendo una buena explicación, también a sus últimas palabras.

-

-Vaya-suspiro Lina-si tenia ganas de empezar, últimamente ha estado muy nervioso.

El hombre la miro, lo único que había hecho tras colgarle había consistido en sentarse en una desvencijada silla de madera y limpiarse las uñas con una daga de aspecto afilado.

-¿Tu amigo es de verdad el Guerrero Oscuro?

-Aja. Sabes, no suele tener piedad con nadie, aunque dudo que a tu jefe ese tal… Analeto o Analfabeto…

-Lord Aneletos, sirviente supremo de Kaos.

-Eso es, siempre patino con los nombres de los estupidos, gracias. Pues como te iba diciendo, dudo que él venga a rescataros, sois morralla, seres descartables.

-Si es su voluntad, yo no tengo por que cuestionarla-dijo convencido de ello.

-No podrás seguir participando en las grandes ceremonias, sentir como la sangre te hierve por la emoción… u ofrecer más sacrificios a tu "Lord"

-No ver como el cuerpo de esos seres inferiores deja escapar su insignificante vida para que…

Antes de poder seguir el tacón de una bota se estrello contra su estomago, eso hizo que vomitase lo único que tenia dentro del cuerpo, bilis.

-No quedara de ti ni el nombre cuando le cuente lo que me has dicho-recogió sus cosas y abrió la puerta-pensaba interrogarte pero mejor dejo que ÉL lo haga, a su manera-cerro la puerta con un portazo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Zelgadiss se llevaba a Amelia a otra de las desocupadas mazmorras.

¡Ups!

Tomo nota mental para hablar con ella después.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-¿Qué te ocurre? Es un truco que siempre hemos usado con muy buenos resultados.

-No me refiero a eso…

-¿Entonces qué? Fue lo único que pudimos improvisar.

-Me refiero a tus… últimas palabras.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellas?

-¿Son ciertas? Para ti hacerme el amor es… como torturar.

La quimera levanto las cejas, el movimiento apenas se noto por las piedras que formaban una corona en su frente pero los ojos estaban abiertos como lo que indican, estupor ¿Amelia se había creído lo que había dicho? Avanzo hasta poder rozar sus brazos en una caricia; ella le miraba a través de sus pestañas, no se aparto cuando la rodeo en un abrazo, aunque eso no evito que siguiese tensa e intrigada.

-Lo dije para que pensase que seria capaz de disfrutar torturándole. Únicamente eso. Darle miedo.

-¿Pero es lo mismo?

Tomo aire, ella había visto lo mismo que Ignus, todo lo que había hecho durante los cuatro años que estuvo a las órdenes de Rezo, había visto que él torturó, asesinó y masacró; lo que no había podido ver con exactitud era que siempre que tenia que hacerlo su bisabuelo tenia que usar su magia de dominio sobre él, dejando carta blanca a Wrimon, o a como se le acabo conociendo, el Guerrero Oscuro.

-No lo es.

-Gracias.

Se deshizo de su abrazo besándole en la mejilla, con mucha suavidad y ternura, casi como la caricia de un ángel. La retuvo como ya lo había intentado con su proyección consiguiéndolo igualmente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿El qué?

-¿Por qué has dudado de mi ahora?

La Guardiana bajo la mirada sonrojada y se alejo de la puerta, se llevo las manos al vientre. Espero a que el nuevo grito que coreaba alguno de sus amigos se extinguiese.

-No se si es totalmente cierto pero… es posible que esté embarazada.

-

Firia se froto los brazos, a unos metros Agarer trataba de batir, junto con Gaudy, un curioso record, haber quien era el que más agua bebía de los dos, sin ahogarse; cosa difícil si Zeros trataba de acaparar la atención por lo que Eldran y él habían descubierto, Lina devoraba mas comida de la habitual y Amelia discutía con su padre por unos tratados que aun no se habían firmado y que ella debería atender en breve. Zelgadiss solo miraba su plato pensativo.

Las sospechas de Agarer y Amelia sobre el escondrijo de Aneletos se habían terminado de convertir en una realidad cuando los dos esbirros habían confesado, con unas caras muy propias, que la guarida se encontraba en las montañas, bajo tierra y estaba ubicada en uno de los depósitos recientemente vacíos. Lo malo era saber como acercarse, lo mas seguro era que el cabecilla ya estuviese enterado, o por lo menos eso había dejado caer Ignus antes de que todos pudiesen ir a cenar; ninguno se había fijado en que Zeros y el fénix intercambiaban una significativa miraba. La dragona se levanto frotándose aun los doloridos antebrazos, horas dando latigazos a un saco de cuero con agua, con el espadachín y el dragón ancestral gritando hasta casi quedarse afónicos, no era lo mejor para la jaqueca que desde esa mañana el namagomi había despertado. Al instante los ojos del otro dragón y del mazoku se posaron en ella.

-Yo me retiro. Ha sido un día largo.

-¿Ya?-dijo Philionell, miro el reloj y vio que aun no eran las diez-es un poco pronto.

-Lo sé, pero tengo los brazos doloridos y me zumban los oídos. Mañana quizás tenga agujetas y por eso quiero descansar lo suficiente.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

Los demás decidieron que ya era tiempo y se fueron retirando gradualmente.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Cuando traspasaba la puerta del baño noto una fluctuación a sus espaldas. El mazoku. Cogió aire no estaba dispuesta a aguantar otra sesión de risitas tontas y miradas exasperantes.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres namagomi?

Zeros solo abrió los ojos y avanzo hasta llegar donde estaba. Firia no tuvo la oportunidad de gritar.

-

Lina se miro en el espejo mientras se cepillaba el pelo, estaba desnuda, con solo el largísimo pelo por vestidura; detrás de ella estaba Gaudy desnudo igualmente, secándose su larga melena rubia con una toalla, las orejas levemente élficas asomaban entre los mechones mojados, su mirada se dulcifico y suspiro.

-¿Por qué suspiras?

-Me gustan tus orejas, parecen redondeadas pero luego no lo son.

-Yo prefiero tu pelo ¿Nunca se te enreda?

"Será un crimen que tenga que cortárselo"

Sujeto el cepillo y le indico que se pusiera en el centro de la cama, se arrodillo detrás de él y lo fue desenredando con cuidado. Para poder llegar hasta su flequillo tenía que apretarse contra la espalda del espadachín y este solo suspiraba cuando lo hacia. Hasta que dejo escapar un gemido.

-Lo siento-murmuro el guerrero.

-¿Por…?

Bajo la vista por encima del hombro masculino, el sexo del semielfo decía hola a su particular manera.

Lina solo tiro el cepillo por el borde de la cama y le tumbo de un golpe; Gaudy se relajo cuando la hechicera empezó a besarle y a alargar las manos para acariciarle, él alcanzo sus senos envolviéndolos con los dedos fue masajeando hasta que arranco un gemido de ella; la Dra-Mata se separo de forma brusca, no lo suficiente para que las manos del semielfo la abandonasen pero si para que no la pudiese besar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Se limito a gatear sobre su cuerpo y a rodear con una mano su miembro, lo beso. Gaudy dio un respingo notando la caricia y como el pelo de color del fuego rozaba sus caderas centrando todos sus sentidos y nervios en esa zona de su cuerpo. Jadeo cerrando los ojos, solo había habido una vez que Lina le regalo este tipo de caricias, muchísimo mas torpes pero igual de dulces, cuando los dos asumieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, hacia dos años en el borde del lago cercano al reino de Femenil. Abrió los ojos y levanto las manos para coger la cintura de la hechicera, después dio un empujón para bajar su sexo sobre su boca.

La joven gimió parando el ritmo de las caricias, trato de levantar las caderas pero las grandes manos del semielfo no dejaron que se moviese.

-Gaudy… por favor…

-Qué ocurre.

Noto que no hacia ningún movimiento, resbalo logrando que ella se sentase en su regazo; la salvaje melena tapaba parte del cuerpo haciéndola parecer una ninfa del fuego, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?.¿Tú hermana está bien, tus padres…?

-No es eso, todos están bien, me han respondido a la carta de aviso que les mande sobre Kaos, dicen que no ha habido nada raro por allí pero…

-¿Pero?

-Estoy embarazada, de tres meses.

Gaudy la abrazo y la recostó contra el mullido colchón, casi tembloroso la beso y se aparto de ella, observando de forma intensa su cuerpo. Rápidamente la volvió a abrazar.

Lina noto que lloraba. Feliz a juzgar por su expresión.

-Se que no te gusta estar atada, aun así… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Solo le hizo rodar sobre la cama descendiendo de forma completa sobre él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y acogiéndole al instante en su cuerpo; los suaves contoneos que dio con sus caderas hicieron que se olvidase de la pregunta hasta el amanecer.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Firia trato de mover la mano para dar un bofetón, el mazoku la cogió y la llevo a su espalda antes siquiera de que decidiese si era buena idea. Estrechada por los brazos del demonio solo pudo ver que Zeros se concentraba en el beso, con la expresión relajada y dejando que las distintas sensaciones le inundasen.

Cuando se separo de ella lucía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

-Maldito namagomi…-empezó a quejarse.

-¡Zeros!

Agarer salto hacia él tratando de atraparle, el mazoku cambio al instante de dimensión con ira en el rostro, el joven dragón ancestral aterrizo en el suelo con un retazo de tela entre las manos pero sin sangre que era lo que buscaba en su acción.

-¡La próxima vez que te acerques a ella tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver!

"Créeme que lo haré"-con un movimiento de la mano reparo su túnica rasgada.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Shadir: "La Incombustible" De verdad te gusto el tira y aflofa de esos dos? Yo me hecharia a temblar, basicamente por que la idea es que Ignus sea como Zeross pero en su version buena (cosa que Zeross no tiene)

Anais Cefiro: Me considerare afortunada, lo cierto es que si hay una historia (muy aliñada con intrigas, lemon, despilfarro de magia y humor) Te dire que no tenia pensado meter a Zeross y Firia hasta la segunda parte, pero... Se adelantaron! Venian pegandose de tortas desde lejos y me ablande! Aun asi, me gusta que te guste.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	16. El juego del gato y del dragón

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**El juego del gato y el dragón.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

-¿Por qué no te has defendido?

Firia levanto la vista hasta los ojos del otro dragón, Agarer había arrojado el jirón de tela al suelo y permanecía de pie ante ella. Parte de su instinto se había aplacado con el sencillo premio que era una parte de la capa del mazoku pero aun persistía en sus ojos el brillo de la rabia.

También lo que había planteado era una excelente pregunta ¿Por qué no se había defendido?

Zeros era un mazoku, enemigo natural por las distintas guerras que ambas razas habían protagonizado en el pasado; entre los dragones se le conocía como "El Carnicero", no por su forma de matar sino por su manera de disfrutar con la muerte ajena, llegando incluso a torturar a algún sujeto para alimentarse de su rabia e impotencia. Y ella era una dragona, de las últimas de su raza a juzgar por los pocos dragones que aun quedaban en los territorios antiguamente dentro de la barrera, su orgullo estaba por encima de muchas cosas; y ante un mazoku como Zeros era lo único que tenía.

Bajo la vista confusa, sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama que estaba tras ella. Agarer se arrodillo ante ella, preocupado por su protectora, la antigua sacerdotisa del rey dragón era la única de toda una raza que había intercedido por él, el ultimo dragón ancestral que quedaba con vida y que en sus tiempos había tratado de destruir el mundo conocido; su carácter no resultaba tan desagradable cuando se comprendía el motivo por el que actuaba así, aunque su propia impulsividad también solía complicar las cosas, incluso resultaba hermosa cuando sonreía con sencillez.

-¿Firia?.¿Acaso te ha hecho algo más?

-No.

-¿Te ha herido?.¿Ha tratado de poner en práctica algún juego perverso contigo?.¿Violarte y así alimentarse?

La joven dragona levanto la vista, la ultima frase había sido la representación de un pensamiento que le había cruzado por la mente, pero que solo el impulsivo dragón se atrevería a poner físicamente en el aire del aposento.

-No me ha hecho nada más que besarme… solo apretando los labios contra los míos…

-Pienso cobrarme esto en sangre-murmuro el dragón malhumorado.

Firia supo que eso seria lo que ocurriría tanto si Zeros se acercaba a ella como si no.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Era bastante tarde cuando atravesó las talladas puertas del Nido del Fénix, había salido a dar uno de sus acostumbrados paseos en los solitarios jardines, al otro lado del lago donde se alzaban los distintos pabellones donde Amelia se había retirado tras la cena; desde el tranquilo lugar donde solía aislarse por unas horas al día había observado de forma distante como su compañera no solo de aventuras se había bañado en el pabellón correspondiente y luego se preparaba para dormir. Cuando transcurrió el tiempo suficiente para saber que ella estaba verdaderamente dormida se puso en camino usando su quimérica velocidad.

Observo que Ignus le estaba esperando en uno de los sillones cuando entro en el cuarto.

-_Llegas tarde_.

-Lo sé, necesitaba pensar-dejo su espada encima de la chimenea. En los ganchos para tal efecto.

-_¿Sobre el estado de Amelia?_

-También.

-_¿Qué a sido lo primero que te ha quitado el sueño?_

-Aneletos. Su forma de actuar es completamente errática, aunque mirado por otro lado también puede ser así para despistarnos.

-_Entonces deja que tire la bomba antes de que te encuentres el cráter, Amelia no esta embarazada, todo fue un retraso por las ultimas emociones. Hasta mañana._

El fénix se convirtió en la acostumbrada bola de fuego y se extinguió.

Zelgadiss escucho un leve sonido al otro lado de las cortinas que dividían el pabellón; su pareja seguramente estaba despierta y había escuchado toda la conversación que habían tenido el Guardián de los Pabellones y El Portador. Se deslizo al interior sintiendo que Amelia estaba sentada en la oscuridad, tensa y nerviosa; se quito la capa y los mitones dejándolos en el armario que estaba entreabierto, sus zapatos terminaron al final de la cama junto con su ropa, que dejo sobre el baúl donde Amelia guardaba sus diarios y él algunas anotaciones de sus viajes; la joven seguía su silueta recortada contra los ventanales, apretándose las ropas de la cama contra ella. Subió por el lado donde acostumbraba a dormir, con solo la ropa interior por toda prenda, gateo hasta llegar donde estaba la joven y se sentó a su lado.

-Te resfriaras-susurro sabiendo que eso era imposible.

-No es eso lo que más me importa ahora mismo.

-¿Aneletos?-aventuro.

-¿Has escuchado la conversación?

-Prefiero escucharlo por ti.

-Tú… estabas ilusionada por el posible embarazo… yo no sabia que pensar…

-¿Por qué?

-No he conocido a mis padres, Rezo fue el que crió cuando era un niño y sus enseñanzas no son las más adecuadas para transmitirlas a futuras generaciones. Nunca seré un buen modelo de padre… por otros motivos.

-¿Asesino, mercenario, inhumano…?

-Frío, cínico, solitario, cruel en muchas ocasiones, rudo… obsesivo es una de las más comunes.

-Serias un buen padre…

-No sabes lo que dices-corto.

-Jamás permitirías que tus hijos siguiesen tus pasos-alargo una mano y le hizo descender el rostro-por eso serias un buen padre.

El mago sintió que le besaba en la sien, con suavidad la joven se separo de él y esbozo una sonrisa triste pero con esperanza.

Levanto la vista, como humano le habría resultado difícil ver en la oscuridad pero con un demonio en su interior eso no era ningún problema, observo que varias lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la joven princesa que se giro parcialmente para tumbarse a dormir. Fue más rápido y la dejo atrapada bajo él.

-Zelgadiss estoy…-dio un respingo al sentir que la quimera se quitaba su única prenda.

-Y que-las manos del espadachín resbalaron por encima de su cuerpo, quitándola el camisón pero respetando su ropa interior-tu solo relájate.

-Pero… ¡Zelgadiss!

Los dedos femeninos se clavaron en su cabeza cuando la lengua de la quimera dejo un leve rastro fresco en su cuello; sonrió al sentir que trataba de separarle y llevo una mano hasta sus caderas para separar sus piernas y situarse entre ellas, su compañera dejo escapar un gemido que sonó a miedo según sus oídos. Quizás esta no fuese la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas entre ellos, pero debía entender.

Cuando sus caderas quedaron entre los muslos de la joven se levanto sobre ella.

Las lágrimas que antes se habían agolpado en sus ojos ahora caían libres, la mirada que le dirigía no era de miedo como había temido en un principio, ni de reproche que había sido otra de las opciones posibles, era de incertidumbre, de caos. Suspiro agotado, limpio las lagrimas y la beso en la frente.

-Para mi esta es una… es la mejor forma de decir lo que siento por ti.

Amelia abrió aun mas los ojos por la declaración, bajo la mano por su rostro hasta rozar los labios de su compañero en una esquiva caricia; la lengua de él asomo lamiendo lentamente las yemas de sus dedos, sujeto la mano que aun estaba en su cabeza y la llevo entre ellos, su sexo estaba relajado.

-Solo se trata de… amor…

-¡Zelgadiss!

Le abrazo con fuerza, el mago apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando noto que estaba totalmente tumbado sobre ella, trato de levantarse y la joven enlazo las piernas tras sus caderas.

-Tienes razón-le susurro en el oído-es muy agradable el solo sentir.

Zelgadiss volvió a relajarse, cerrando los ojos y dejando que los latidos que escuchaba le adormeciesen poco a poco; giro levemente el rostro hasta poder besar una porción de piel, la que fuera. Amelia también le beso y relajo sus piernas para que estuviese mas cómodo, noto que no se separaba de ella y le llamo.

La quimera estaba dormida.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-¿Amelia?

-En su pabellón-murmuro Ignus desde el cáliz, rápidamente volvió a hundir la cabeza bajo el ala buscando dormirse de nuevo.

Lina atravesó con rapidez las pasarelas, aunque tenía el suficiente cuidado de no hacer ruido; apenas hacia unos minutos que el amanecer había roto por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Gaudy, el semielfo estaba dormido cuando abandono el lugar con una duda corroyéndola las entrañas donde moraba su descendencia, aun no se había atrevido a responder a la pregunta del espadachín por que simplemente tenia miedo. Atarse a alguien no era algo que la entusiasmase, siempre había sido muy autosuficiente en todos los aspectos pero con Gaudy no tenia la necesidad de estar pendiente de él, tras varios años juntos ambos sabían bien como pensaba el otro, se sentía cómoda junto a él.

Al fin llego al pabellón que buscaba; llamo suavemente a la puerta, con la quimera dentro no era necesario armar un escándalo para que esta despertase.

Vio como una sombra se perfilaba contra la puerta a los pocos segundos.

-Buenos días Zelgadiss-dijo como un reflejo, le corría un poco de prisa-¿Esta Amelia levantada?

-Sí, estoy levantada.

-

-¿Pero se puede saber que pasa?

Philionell y Christopher levantaron la vista de los mapas a la vez, Eldran estaba delante de ellos sujetando el bastón como si fuese una maza, lo cierto era que tras dos horas después del desayuno, en el cual solo ellos tres habían estado presentes, no había aparecido nadie más. Cosa extraña cuando se trataba de afinar los últimos detalles al plan de ataque que en esa misma tarde pondrían en marcha.

-No lo sabemos papá.

-Laila me dijo esta mañana que Filia estaba indispuesta-aventuro el primogénito-quizás Agarer este con ella hasta que se encuentre mejor y entonces venga.

-Imposible, le he visto dirigirse a los Pabellones mientras venia hacia aquí.

-¿Amelia no ha mandado ningún mensaje?

-No.

-Eso es aun más raro.

Los tres miraron hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió lentamente, el semielfo entro por ella con cara extrañada; todavía llevaba el abrigo que usaba durante el invierno y parecía que buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Al no encontrarlo dentro de la sala donde se había montado gran parte del operativo bajo la mirada entristecido.

-¿No habéis visto a Lina?

-No hemos visto a nadie en lo que va de mañana-dijo el rey-¿Sabrás por algún casual donde están todos?

-No, pero hace un rato Dhamon vino buscándome por la ciudad para darme este mensaje.

_Ve con Zelgadiss y Agarer._

_Es urgente._

_Amelia._

-Me canse, no pienso quedarme aquí sentado durante mas tiempo.

Eldran cogió el bastón por banda y se dirigió con seguridad a la puerta, justo en ese momento Lina y la princesa atravesaron el dintel de la biblioteca con cara de pocos amigos. Detrás de ellas dos iban Firia y Agarer, un poco mas separados de lo normal, Ignus planeo hasta posarse en el hombro de la Guardiana; la quimera había desaparecido del palacio.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?-dijo el rey furioso por el inexplicable retraso-Dentro de unas mal contadas tres horas pondremos en marcha todo el plan que hemos depurado los días anteriores, no es momento para…

-No será dentro de unas mal contadas tres horas abuelo. Será ahora.

Philionell abrió los ojos ante el inesperado tono de voz de la princesa, era calmado, seguro, frío… era un tono de voz mas adecuado para su compañero que para su apasionada hija. Cruzo una mirada y el ver las características llamas en sus ojos le relajo un poco.

Por el contrario su hija trataba de serenarse para su encuentro con Aneletos, quizás Zeros no fuese tan buen aliado como había hecho creer a Zelgadiss tras varias horas de refunfuños y susurros tranquilizadores; el mago jamás la levantaría la mano, se quedaría en un rincón cerca de la ventana, cabreado, hasta que ella le dijese que era solo una medida temporal y que no tenia por que ser agradable con el Sacerdote-General "eso ya lo sé… pero es un mazoku", ella le besaría y el se relajaría lo suficiente como para responderla y no dormir en el sillón. Habían quedado en que ella se quedaría en la parte trasera de la confrontación, coordinando todo junto con sus antecesoras; aunque supiese pelear sin necesidad de magia y el _Aghen_ sirviese incluso con su menstruación presente, estaba más acostumbrada a sus hechizos que a las silabas-runa. Zelgadiss no había expresado el que no quería que corriese peligro, lo había visto en su mirada grisácea.

Pero ella pondría punto y final a esta batalla, a pesar del miedo de su compañero.

-Vamonos-pasó los mapas a Lina y paseo la mirada por la biblioteca, todos los que tenían que estar allí estaban-El Portador nos espera en la entrada del túnel.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Años de practica forzosa le habían convertido en el mejor, era capaz de ocultarse entre las sombras mas espesas sin destacar, a pesar de las ropas claras que vestía; incluso si se lo proponía podía matar a la oscura figura que estaba en el estrado con una de sus preciadas dagas. Pero eso era el deber de su compañera, si es que ella se veía forzada a ello; la conocía demasiado bien, actuaba según lo que consideraba justo, jamás permitiendo que sus propias ideas entrasen en liza pero si un código preestablecido según las leyes mas básicas e igualitarias, también sabia que se resistiría a matarlo, cosa que el mismo haría encantado a la mas mínima oportunidad, pero su compañera trataría de llevarle al camino adecuado antes de acabar con él.

Eso era un error, a la más mínima oportunidad que tuviese ese tipo volvería a tratar de hacerse con el poder perdido, sobre todo si estaba siendo controlado por un mazoku. Apretó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada y cerró los ojos para controlarse, resultaba mas fácil cuando Amelia estaba cerca, se relajo y bajo de su punto de observación; pasó cerca de unos guardias, vestidos completamente de negro, que cerraron filas en el túnel principal para evitar que cualquier acolito escapase por allí; siguió por el camino hasta llegar a una cámara donde el guardia del deposito hacia sus rondas de dos semanas cuando había agua que vigilar. Observo que Amelia le miraba incluso antes de que surgiese de las sombras impresionando a todos los que estaban allí.

-Aneletos esta allí. Tiene un grupo de acólitos con él-Amelia cerro los ojos y apretó las manos contra la mesa-aun no han llevado al "sacrificio", lo están preparando todo-su compañera apretó las mandíbulas.

-Genial¿Entonces a que esperamos?-Lina se levanto de una de las desvencijadas sillas que había repartidas, se ajusto uno de sus innecesarios amuletos rojos en la muñeca y se dirigió al túnel por el que Zelgadiss había entrado.

Gaudy le corto el paso de forma discreta.

-Estamos esperando a que llegue Graders con más guardias.

-Me vasto yo sola-dijo la hechicera dando otro paso.

-No en este estado Lina-susurro solo para ella, la miro de forma sencilla, enlazando las manos con las de ella-estas embrazada y no es sano hacer muchas cosas que tu te empeñas en hacer.

La Dra-Mata bajo la vista, esto era lo que se temía desde un principio; a pesar de saber que era algo mas que no solo una hechicera no quería que se arriesgase; sinceramente, ella tampoco quería que él lo hiciese.

-Ahora venimos.

La quimera asintió previendo el que ambos quisieran estar solos durante un rato antes de la batalla. Fue hasta donde su compañera y deslizo la mano por su espalda al pasar a su lado, ella le miro y apretó su mano en la cadera tratando de reconfortarla sin necesidad de tener que buscar un lugar solitario.

Amelia asintió y trato de sonreír, él lo hizo por ella.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?-dijo el rey-me encanta veros así de juntos pero tenemos que patear un culo pomposo-todos los que estaban en la habitación sonrieron tratando de no reír ante el comentario de su alteza-ahora que ya estamos todos algo mas relajados ¿Terminamos de pulir los detalles que esta mañana no hemos podido?

-Ya esta hecho Su Alteza.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-Puede que sea mejor hechicera que espadachina, pero se manejar un arma. Esa será mi tarea tras hablar con Amelia.

-¿Por eso no estabas conmigo cuando me desperté?

-Sí, quería decírselo y mirar si se podía cambiar el plan, la conté tu propuesta-Gaudy se tenso-soy una mercenaria, mi paciencia tiene un límite muy cercano y solo se de los niños lo más básico: corren, gritan, enredan, que son caprichosos, pesados, dejan todo desordenado, siempre llevan lo más increíble que puedas imaginar en los bolsillos…

-A mi me encantan, y se como cuidarlos.

-Lo sé…

Lina agito la cabeza haciendo que la poca luz que entraba por el túnel fuese reflejada en su pelo ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil decir ESA palabra? Se habían dicho cosas aun más vergonzosas por la noche o cuando nadie les podía molestar. Levanto la vista sintiendo que las manos del espadachín aun estaban en su cintura, eso representaba un serio impedimento.

Gaudy sintió que la tristeza le embargaba cuando su compañera, Lina La Asaltadora, hacia que soltase su cintura. No espero el que acto seguido ella se lanzase como una loba a sus labios.

-Sí-susurro antes de exigir otro beso.

-

Agarer reprimió un gruñido cuando vio que los dos acólitos se llevaban al bebe de apenas unos meses, llorando por el frío y la falta de comida, a la sala principal donde Aneletos esperaba su alimento. Cuando escucho que el bebe chillaba aun mas alto, quizás por algún tipo de abuso contra él no pudo mas…



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

El rugido fue tan brutal que las paredes del deposito temblaron, Amelia se tambaleo y Zelgadiss se puso tras ella para cogerla con un brazo y su cuerpo, Eldran fue sujetado por sus hijos y alguno mas, solo uno de los guardias termino en el suelo cuando se rompió la silla donde estaba sentado. Varios gritos de terror se extendieron por el túnel.

-Agarer-Firia salio disparada por el túnel. Amelia trato de seguirla pero el brazo del mago se afianzo en su cintura.

-No vallas.

-Puedo usar el _Aghen_.

-Sigue siendo peligroso.

-Toda batalla lo es-Eldran se deshizo del agarre de sus "rescatadores" y se puso en cabeza-vamos, las riñas de enamorados podéis dejarlas para después.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Shadir: Con las ganas de que? Veamos le di de mas a la cocktelera y salio eso, ahora haber como salgo de esta, por que tengo a un dragón furioso y un mazoku buscando gresca por la casa. Por suerte el festival de bebes no es tan divertido... aun.

Anais Cefiro: Esta un poco controlado, aun asi es uno de esos personajes que no sabes por donde va a tirar por que en la serie te deja mas que atontao con sus _sore wa himitsu desu_ , pero tratare de hacerle mas acorde con su personalidad, si es que la tiene... No te preocupes hay veces que me pasa, significa que la musa y yo estabamos mas ocupadas en pelearnos que en escribir.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	17. Lo imposible

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**Lo imposible.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Zelgadiss trato de frenar todo lo que pudo a Amelia, de una u otra manera se las arreglaba para que ella fuese a su lado pero más retrasados que los demás. En cambio su compañera le apremiaba cada vez más, sobre todo cuando oía algún grito particularmente alto o el rugido furioso de Agarer; para ella esta era la batalla decisiva, algo parecido a lo que habían pasado contra la copia de Rezo "El Rojo", el Dragón del Caos Gaarve y el Amo del Infierno Fibrizo. Por eso quería llegar cuanto antes, por que era ella la que tenia que poner punto y final a todo esto.

Con una mano soltó las pétreas de su cintura y hecho a correr por el pasillo, al no llevar falda sino cómodos pantalones pudo hacerlo sin problemas, hasta que el mago astral la alcanzo, gracias a su quimérica velocidad, cerca de la salida.

-Amelia, tienes que quedarte atrás.

-Esta es mi lucha, tanto o más que la tuya.

-Aneletos te quiere muerta, no ha venido a tomar posesión de Seilloon o a desencadenar el poder de Kaos. Ha venido a matarte a ti, a la última Guardiana que sigue aun con vida.

-Ya lo sé-bajo el rostro con un suspiro-pero no tengo mas opción que seguir adelante.

-Tendrás que matarlo.

-Lo sé.

-Si no le mato yo antes-murmuro de forma siniestra.

-No es necesario, sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré.

Le enmarco el rostro con las manos, la quimera no era muy romántica pero estaba preocupada y por eso no soltaba las manos de su cintura, sonrió de manera tensa tratando de que confiase un poco más en ella y sus habilidades, puede que no fuese una espadachina por motivos personales pero si era una buena luchadora y no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un numero superior de contrincantes.

-Estaré bien, por favor.

-Zelgadiss, yo me quedare con ella durante toda la batalla-Lina apoyo la mano en el hombro de la quimera, Gaudy estaba a su lado con la espada desenvainada.

-De todas formas yo me quedare cerca de las dos, tu podrás buscar a Aneletos tranquilamente.

-Aun así te lo iba a pedir, que no la tocen o sabréis de lo que soy capaz.

-Tú a por él, nosotros la protegeremos.

Zelgadiss la beso en medio de los sonidos de la batalla, la acción la cogió tan desprevenida, era extraña en él, que mantuvo los ojos tan abiertos que Lina y Gaudy temieron que se le saldrían de las orbitas, dejo salir un gemido y le rodeo el cuello con las manos; la quimera relajo el abrazo con suavidad hasta terminar acariciándola la espalda.

Un grito de terror infantil les arranco del momento de tranquilidad que habían provocado; Amelia se tenso repentinamente recordando que estaban delante de mas gente y con una batalla al otro lado de la boca del túnel, Zelgadiss resbalo las manos hasta llegar a las caderas de la princesa, su mirada se volvió fría y afilada, la Guardiana pudo ver que sus pupilas se ponían verticales ante la perspectiva de la batalla.

-Ni una herida-dijo sombrío

-No soy una principiante, lo mismo te digo a ti.

-Creo que en esto soy el experto. Cuidadla.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la salida del túnel, los tres espadachines con las armas en las manos mientras que la princesa de Seilloon hizo memoria rápidamente para repasar su dominio de _Aghen_.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

La locura que se había desatado en el antiguo depósito era a base de sangre y fuego; Agarer y Firia, en su forma original, trataban de evitar que un grupo de acólitos llegasen a la zona donde el rey de Seilloon impartía órdenes tajantes y daba algún que otro bastonazo al suelo, Phillionell y Christopher invocaban a la justicia en cada nuevo mandoble que esgrimían mientras que los sumos sacerdotes repartían contra conjuros a diestro y siniestro. Amelia bajo las escaleras de piedra, que los acólitos habían reforzado con una baranda de madera, cuando vio que una figura envuelta por una voluminosa túnica negra corría con un paquete, también vio que golpeaba dos piedras y que la pared se hundía dejando a la vista un pasadizo que antes no existía allí.

El dragón ancestral, una bestia mitológica que rugía mientras mataba, también se dio cuenta de eso y salto transformándose en el joven de pelo turquesa, se metió tras la princesa justo antes de que el pasadizo se cerrase tras ellos.

Lina y Gaudy tragaron asustados. No habían tenido oportunidad de reaccionar ante nada. Zelgadiss por el contrario trato de bajar las escaleras hasta ponerse frente a la susodicha pared, por el camino se vio obligado ha usar la espada en varios acólitos que trataron de frenarle, bien atravesándoles o mutilándoles, la manera de quitárselos de en medio le resulto indiferente mientras fuese eficaz.

-

-¿Agarer?

-Delante de ti.

Amelia cerró los ojos molesta cuando el dragón hizo aparecer una bola de luz, parpadeo varias veces antes de acostumbrarse a la repentina luminosidad que proporcionaba el hechizo. Cuando al fin lo hizo pudo ver que el pasadizo era bastante amplio y limpio, excavado hacia poco tiempo mediante la magia; Agarer respiro con fuerza justo en el momento en que un chillido retumbaba en el túnel.

-

Lina deseo con todas sus fuerzas el poder lanzar un buen "Mata dragones" o una de sus increíbles "Bolas de fuego" en vez de verse recluida a usar su espada, hacia años que no practicaba con ella y eso se demostraba de forma instantánea cuando veía que la quimera y el espadachín habían creado un circulo de aire a su alrededor, mientras que ella luchaba poco menos que cuerpo a cuerpo con sus contrincantes.

"Se acabo"-pensó envainando la espada, dirigió una mirada a sus dos compañeros al levantar las manos-¡Bola de fuego!

Su poder la recorrió como siempre, con fuerza, llenándola de la sensación que más la gustaba: la invencibilidad mediante el poder; en ese momento sintió algo nuevo a las demás veces, dos latidos leves pero audibles la envolvieron al convocar su poder en las manos. Sus hijos. Varios acólitos se lanzaron a por ella, un mago siempre era vulnerable cuando convocaba su poder al necesitar unos segundos de concentración en el hechizo. Lina cerro los ojos sintiendo como su descendencia se alimentaba mientras ella luchaba a muerte, apenas se movían en su vientre pero sabían que su madre jamás les fallaría, la gusto la sensación.

Abrió los ojos cuando el calor del fuego lleno sus manos indicando que el hechizo estaba listo para ser lanzado, antes de poder hacer nada mas una daga la rozo en la cadera, muy cerca de su vientre, al tiempo que dejaba un surco rojo, levanto la pierna en un arco que golpeo al causante en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz y libero el hechizo estampándolo contra el suelo.

Gaudy noto las sucesivas oleadas de calor en la espalda, de un solo movimiento dejo incapacitado a su rival y giro para ver como el fuego envolvía a la hechicera pelirroja.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Firia lanzo su aliento contra una de las salidas que acaban de abrir otro grupo de acólitos, el deposito era como una ratonera camuflada, estaba la entrada por donde ella había aparecido y una galería por donde Agarer había hecho lo propio; pero el líder de _Kaos_ no era tonto, o conocía bien los planos de los depósitos o alguien le había ayudado. Graders había tenido acceso a los planos mientras llevo a cabo su labor como "espía" de Aneletos, pero él no sabia nada sobre los túneles por donde muchos acólitos escapaban, nunca había entrado en el cuartel general. Y dado que Agarer había desaparecido persiguiendo al que llevaba al bebe era ella la encargada de cerrarlas antes de que ningún listo escapase.

-Firia ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para cerrar todas las salidas?

"Lo malo no es cerrarlas Majestad, es saber si el deposito aguantara"

-Tienes razón. Vosotros, dar la orden de que los nuestros se repartan alrededor de las paredes y vayan avanzando al centro, quiero a todos los acólitos que se pueda con vida.

-Señor-el guardia de alto rango se cuadro y corrió a dar las ordenes oportunas.

"Buena idea, no se si contaremos con todos los efectivos necesarios"

-Si que los tenemos-la dio unas palmadas en señal de animo en el flanco-algunas Guardianas están guiando a los guardias que Graders comanda a la superficie, para detener a los que escapan, otras se quedan para ayudarnos-dijo descargando el bastón sobre un contrincante que se había acercado demasiado.

Firia uso sus zarpas para trazar una barrera de cascotes delante del rey y rugió con una veladísima advertencia a un grupo de encapuchados que se acercaba, los componentes del grupo se lo pensaron mejor pero aun así la dragona no les dio tiempo a mas, golpeo con la cola en el montón de suelo levantado y lo convirtió en metralla; los que no terminaron inconscientes acabaron con algún hueso roto.

-Muy femenino, si señor.

-

-¿No se suponía que tenias que ir acompañada por la histeria pelirroja?

-Y ella por Gaudy, pero creo que Aneletos a huido por este pasadizo y…

-Con el ultimo sacrificio, el bebe. Lo sé.

Los sentidos del dragón les guiaban hasta lo mas profundo del túnel, supuestamente, por que las paredes eran todas iguales, medio fundidas por el hechizo empleado y limpias de cualquier tipo de obstáculo en el suelo; Amelia avanzaba tras el dragón mientras este iluminaba el pasadizo y olfateaba el enrarecido aire delante de ellos, podía jurar que su acompañante estaba nervioso o preocupado por alguien ajeno a él o a la antigua sacerdotisa dragón.

-Pareces preocupado-el joven la miro por encima del hombro sin dejar de avanzar-...por el bebé.

-Firia me ha contagiado. Siempre se preocupa por los clientes cuando tienen algún problema.

-Es cierto ¿Qué tal la tienda?

-Ya no es solo una tienda, también servimos tés.

-¿Tú sirves té?

-Giras y Gurabos se encargan de la tienda mientras Firia hace lo mismo con la tetería, yo me encargo de subir cosas del almacén.

-Eso es bueno, por lo menos tenéis algo que hacer que no solo lamentaros por el declive de vuestra raza.

-¿De que sirve lamentarse¿Recordar viejos tiempos y deprimirse por que ya no volverán? Hay mejores cosas que hacer antes de eso, vamos, le huelo con mas fuerza.

-

Zeros recibió una mirada envenenada desde el otro lado del campo de batalla, solo sonrió mientras evitaba que la cola y las zarpas de la dragona le alcanzasen. Había pasado un "ratito" antes de volverse a caer por Seilloon.

-Alteza-dijo con una reverencia-¿Quiere que le ayude?

-¿Por qué no? Ayuda a la señorita Ul Coput a cerrar todas las salidas que usan...

-¡Ni sete ocurra namagomi!

-...esos cobardes.

-Creo Alteza que no esta entendiéndolo. La "señorita" y yo somos enemigos.

-¡Antes muerta a permitir que un mazoku me ayude!

-Querida, no tenias que ser tan literal-dijo el Sacerdote-General con una sonrisa.

Firia estrelló la cola contra el suelo, Zeros se aparto lo suficiente para dar la impresión de que había "fallado" por milímetros. La dragona se ofusco y una nube de humo salió por sus hollares antes de que una bola de fuego de dragón buscase hacer una receta ancestral entre los de su raza: mazoku a la brasa. El Sacerdote-General abrió los ojos admirando la forma en que la antigua Sacerdotisa dragón arqueaba el cuello al exhalar su mortífero aliento; no le rozo, por supuesto, pero fue divertido ver la expresión que puso la dragona cuando se percato de ello.

Eldran levanto el bastón para evitar que una espada le golpease, la madera atrapo el afilado arma inutilizándola pero su contrincante era listo, un mercenario consumado, puso recto un brazo y de la manga cayo una daga, la sujeto con fuerza entre los dedos impulsándola en un arco. Al instante los mismos se le rompieron con un crujido horrible haciendo que el discreto arma tintinease en el suelo, el hombre grito asustado cuando el brazo se le empezó a doblar en un ángulo extraño, luego la piel se rompió cuando el hueso se partió al fin; una forma blanca, cubierta de sangre, destrozo el tórax del acolito dejando su corazón al descubierto y esparciendo sus músculos desgarrados por el suelo, Zeros entre abrió los ojos con un brillo divertido y el hombre aulló mientras sus huesos terminaban de abandonar su cuerpo. El esqueleto arremetió contra otro grupo que trataba de llegar a donde estaba el rey. En cuanto los toco corrieron la misma suerte.

Firia aparto la vista de los restos mortales del acolito con una arcada, se giro y dio un repaso a unos que venían, con algo de desanimo, por el otro lado.

-Ves, esto es mas sutil.

-Cállate namagomi.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Zelgadiss hizo una mueca de asco al ver como Zeros había resuelto el problema del ataque al rey, observo que algunos acólitos se rendían para no sufrir el mismo destino que sus compañeros y que el desanimo empezaba a calar en sus contrincantes. Punto, con desconfianza, para el mazoku.

Otra oleada de calor le golpeo y desvió la mirada hasta la bola de fuego que rodeaba a Lina; la hechicera había usado su magia y había terminando por crear una barrera elemental que no solo secaba el aire de esa zona también derretía el suelo, convirtiéndolo en una zona tan peligrosa como lo eran las arenas movedizas; varios componentes de _Kaos_ ya habían muerto tratando de alcanzarla sin éxito. Gaudy grito el nombre de la hechicera pero en ese momento la pared se derritió mostrando el túnel por donde Amelia y Agarer habían seguido a Aneletos, el fuego creció en intensidad y después se extinguió dejando ver a la joven madre con las pupilas dilatadas y temblorosa.

-¡Lina!-el semielfo salvo la zona de piedra derretida y la abrazo con fuerza-Por Cephid Lina¿Qué has hecho?

-No he sido solo yo... mis... nuestros hijos me han ayudado.

-¿Nuestros?

-Mellizos-esbozo una sonrisa y se acaricio el vientre-vamos, hay que encontrar a Amelia-dijo evitando la parte de suelo derretida y arrastrando al guerrero con ella, agarro a la quimera de una manga y se metió por el boquete que ella misma había hecho en la pared como una exhalación-es Aneletos el que más nos tendría que importar.

-¿Qué la pasa?-Zelgadiss la miro de forma asustada por encima del hombro.

-Que vamos a ser padres de mellizos, eso la pasa.

-

-¿Has notado eso?

-Calor, Lina-insufrible-Invers ha usado una de sus acostumbradas Bolas de fuego para abrir una entrada al túnel.

-¿Qué tienes contra ella?

El dragón bajo la vista hasta toparse con los ojos de la Guardiana, ella inclino el rostro esperando una respuesta.

-Mato a Gaarve, la única familia que conocí tras la guerra.

-Ahora tienes a Firia.

-Ella es... una madre adoptiva, solo eso.

-Por lo que ella me ha contado-aventuro viendo un brillo extraño en los ojos del dragón-ayer, cuando Zeros la "ataco", te comportaste mas como... un amante celoso.

-Es una de las ultimas dragonas. Si ella muere nuestra raza, mejor dicho, su raza, lo tendrá aun más difícil para sobrevivir. Para mi ya no hay esperanza-dijo por lo bajo.

-¡Amelia!

Ambos se giraron a la vez, por detrás de ellos vieron que una figura pelirroja tiraba de otras dos, una rubia y otra con el pelo plateado; Lina corría que se las pelaba mientras que Gaudy y Zelgadiss trataban de mantener el ritmo con tropezones varios. La hechicera dio un frenazo delante de los dos escapados, lanzando por inercia a sus acompañantes contra una pared del túnel, y le dio un coscorrón a la princesa.

-¿Acaso creíste que te ibas a divertir tu sola?

-Ya empezamos-murmuro el dragón, dio media vuelta y se interno un poco en el túnel.

-Lina...-Gaudy levanto una mano tratando de llamar la atención.

-...qué te conste que yo también le tengo que decir varias cosas a Aneletos.

-Cariño...

-¡.¿Qué?.!

-Me estas pisando el pelo.

La Dra-Mata bajo la vista al suelo, Gaudy estaba bajo un Zelgadiss que aun permanecía aturdido por el batacazo contra la pared, el espadachín estaba tirado todo lo largo que era boca abajo y con un brazo levantado para llamar la atención, las botas de Lina estaban sobre su cabellera evitando que pudiese levantar la cabeza y respirar con algo mas de soltura. La hechicera pelirroja se aparto algo confundida. Cuando el mago astral se levanto sin sentir mareos por la carrera y posterior acción Gaudy se apoyo en la pared para recomponerse.

Zelgadiss levanto la vista hasta fijarse en la joven de ojos azules, Amelia le sonrió débilmente sabiendo que no tenia por que haber salido corriendo como lo había hecho; la quimera sorteo a los dos futuros padres y la sujeto de una mano, tiro con suavidad y avanzaron por el túnel.

-Lina, como no dejes de pelear con Gaudy no podrás hacerlo con Aneletos-Agarer apago su "Bola de luz" dando media vuelta.

-

Unos metros mas adelante el Portador y la Guardiana avanzaban de la mano, Zelgadiss había conjurado una nueva "Bola de luz" mientras enlazaba los dedos con los rosados, como siempre que estaba con ella se había quitado el mitón de la mano con la que la cogía, descubrir que no la dañaría con un gesto tan normal había hecho que su relación fuese mucho mas fluida.

-Era mi deber.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y por que no me miras?

El mago clavó los ojos en los azules; un escalofrío recorrió a la joven cuando leyó el sentimiento que los hacia brillar en la penumbra.

-¿Qué ocurre? Zel, dímelo.

-Esto-extendió un brazo-es una emboscada, "divide y vencerás", sabe que harás hasta lo imposible para que no mate al bebé y te ha atraído a una trampa.

-Ya lo sabia.

-¿Y por que entraste?-la quimera levanto un poco el tono de voz exasperado.

-Por que como tu mismo has dicho, haré lo imposible por que no muera nadie más.

Zelgadiss apretó los dientes sujetándola de la muñeca, de un tirón la abrazo y la obligo a responder a un beso mucho más exigente que cualquier otro. Amelia gimió abandonándose, sintió la ferocidad con la que demandaba, la forma en que no la permitía moverse... jadeo exhausta cuando al fin la permitió respirar.

-La próxima vez arrástrame-murmuro manteniéndola abrazada-justo como lo ha hecho Lina hace un rato.

-Lo haré, si con eso consigo que te relajes un poco.

-¡Vamos!-grito Agarer justo cuando otro chillido, este mucho más audible, retumbaba en el túnel.



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Nienna N. Tinuviel: Se que te respondi con otro review, pero que sepas que ya van diecisiete capitulos. Animo tu puedes XD

Gabby Hyatt: Me gusta que te guste ;)

Shadir: Buena respuesta. Y no se pone de color de hormiga, segun Zeross de color rojito.

A la que dijo que Zeross me salia muy humano, lo que el hace yo no lo hago y soy humana. Brrrr

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	18. Traición

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**Traición.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

-¡Al TRAIDOR!

Graders se giro y descargo la espada contra el acolito, en la superficie, donde libraba el combate junto con el destacamento asignado las cosas no iban tan bien; cuando sus antiguos camaradas llegaban allí desde los comercios que antes regentaban el fanatismo por una causa cruel les inundaba, literalmente se convertían en maquinas de matar.

Por suerte sus dones en la lucha se reducían a blandir una espada hasta que te acertaban.

Desencajo el arma del costillar humano y observo a su alrededor.

Tres hombres iban a por él, las largas túnicas ralentizaban sus movimientos mas de lo normal, varios guardias acosaban a otro grupo mientras que los ciudadanos de la capital ayudaban a su manera. Una anciana tiro una maceta con flores desde la ventana de un tercer piso, noqueo a uno de sus contrincantes al tiempo que una mujer a su lado lanzaba fruta al suelo para hacerlo resbaladizo.

-¡Gracias!-como si de verdad fuese su grito de guerra se lanzo a por los dos que quedaban.

Finto y corto en el tórax del que parecía ser un simple vendedor, el hombre grito y su acompañante le arrojo un martillo de considerable tamaño; el improvisado arma le golpeo en la espalda y casi pudo escuchar como varias costillas se astillaban en el proceso, con rabia blandió su espada y secciono la cabeza del herrero.

-¡Señor!

-Estoy bien-se apoyo en la espada apretando los dientes por el dolor-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar los refuerzos?

-

Dos formas blancas, vestidas de la misma manera, se materializaron delante de ellos.

-Los refuerzos ya han llegado-respondió una de ellas-pero no de la forma en que esperábamos

-El mazoku es bueno-sonrió la Creadora-sádico y repugnante pero efectivo.

-Señoras-saludó.

-No te esfuerces Graders, si Aneletos cae lo harán sus seguidores.

-Aneletos tratara de no caer, y si lo hace, arrastrara a alguien con él-apretó la mandíbula al enderezar la espalda-quizá trate de que sea la Guardiana.

-Entonces, trata de que eso no ocurra.

La mujer giro con un revoloteo de la fantasmal capa y se dirigió al patio de armas del Palacio de Seilloon, atravesó casi toda la revuelta ciudad en su paseo; varios comercios eran asaltados por los acólitos en el frenesí de la batalla, los hombres luchaban a pie de calle mientras que las mujeres y los niños ayudaban desde los balcones y las ventanas, de forma salteada podía ver a algunas de sus herederas luchando sin ser heridas mientras que los guardias de la ciudad cumplían a rajatabla con su cometido: proteger a los habitantes.

Pero era la duda de a quien debían proteger lo que causaba el dolor en muchos, no era lo mismo el enfrentarse a un extranjero que a un hermano, tu vecino de todos los días, el padre de los amigos de tus hijos... la ciudad había sido dividida en dos como ocurrió en su tiempo.

-Codicia-susurro al viento-.¿Por qué existes? Por que atrapas al hombre en tus redes como la mas cruel de las arañas.

Se detuvo a la entrada del patio de armas del palacio.



-U-N-A-L-MA-

Amelia no podía dejar de correr, a sus espaldas escuchaba los jadeos de Lina y Gaudy, delante de ella podía ver leves destellos de la ropa de Agarer mientras que Zelgadiss, que corría a su lado, había empezado a murmurar el hechizo de Vaina Astral sobre su espada; el chillido volvió a reverberar en el túnel pero de forma mas amortiguada.

-Chicos-jadeo la pelirroja deteniéndose-no puedo mas...

-Principal motivo por el que una embarazada necesita reposo, puedes dañar a tus hijos-recito Gaudy.

-Pero... apenas nos queda tiempo.

-Amelia, Lina no esta en condiciones, antes uso una bola de fuego y esta se descontrolo.

-Otro motivo por el cual...-empezó el semi-elfo.

-... una embarazada no debe usar la magia, sí, lo sé. Pero creo que salvar el mundo, otra vez, es mas importante.

-Y este no puede esperar a que te recobres-gruño el dragón unos pasos mas adelante.

La Guardiana bajo la mirada y suspiro, la quimera a su lado jamás permitiría que usase _Aghen_ para otra cosa que no fuese el defenderse, si proponía el hacer que llegasen con mayor rapidez al final del túnel quizás la atase al sillón en el Nido del Fénix y luego bajase para encargarse de Aneletos; levanto el rostro de golpe con las silabas-runa cosquilleándola en la punta de la lengua y mas que dispuesta a coger desprevenidos a todos.

_Viento que corres salvaje,  
doblégate._

_Préstame una de tus alas  
y así poder llegar  
allí donde..._

-Amelia.

-Puedo ayudar llevándoos a todos al final del túnel. Aneletos espera a que tardemos, podemos sorprenderle.

-Estas...

_-Eso no le afecta, es mas, el que menstrué solo sirve para hacerla aun más poderosa._

-Ignus-susurro la joven sorprendida.

-_Déjala_-dijo posándose en el hombro del mago-_sabe bien lo que hace._

-Puedo hacerlo yo también.

_-Buena idea. Princesa, reserva energías, Aneletos es todo vuestro._

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-gruño el dragón.

-Sí.

El semi-elfo cogió a la pelirroja en brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, Agarer se posiciono cerca del grupo mientras que Amelia enlazo los dedos con los azulados.

_-Espera a que llegue allí y usa el _Aghen.

El fénix se convirtió en una bola de fuego desapareciendo de allí, Zelgadiss rastreo su marca astral y cuando la encontró formulo el hechizo.

_Viento que corres salvaje,  
doblégate._

_Préstame una de tus alas  
y así poder llegar  
allí donde Ignus espera por mí._

Un suave resplandor azulado los envolvió, cuando el hechizo fue totalmente concluido solo quedo, como muestra de su posición, unas débiles chispas que se extinguieron al momento.

-

A varios metros por encima la Creadora sintió que algo no marchaba bien, algo mas que no solo los sucesores de toda una extirpe se ponían en movimiento. Alguien, o algo mas, también lo hacia en el nivel de la ciudad que ahora estaba bajo sus pies.

-

Según aterrizaron Lina sintió la abrumadora necesidad de vomitar, en los tres meses de embarazo nunca, ni por la mañana ni después de comer, las había notado pero un viaje de ese calibre revolvía el estomago del mas valiente; murmurando un "necesitas mas practica Zelgadiss" se escurrió del abrazo del espadachín, que aun jadeaba conmocionado por el hecho de tener el estomago de corbata, y se puso de cara a la pared hasta echar todo el desayuno. Sus compañeros no estaban en mejores circunstancias, Agarer estaba mas acostumbrado a volar, no a que le llevasen, por lo que su rostro mostraba una extraña coloración verdosa a pesar de que había cerrado los ojos para evitar el mareo generalizado que todos sufrían; Amelia estaba apretada contra el Portador y se tapaba la boca con una mano, el causante la rodeaba con los brazos y tenia el rostro hundido en la melena de la joven.

_-Me encanta ver las expresiones de la gente tras el "viajecito"_-rió el fénix desde la repisa de la chimenea.

-Muy gracioso-gruño Lina-antorcha con plumas-le insulto.

_-Aquí no hay nadie_-dijo ignorándola-_cuando llegue estaba así._

La cámara donde desembocaba el túnel era circular pero de unas dimensiones aun más amplias que la sala donde descansaba el vigilante del deposito durante sus guardias, en el centro había un lecho muy sencillo con almohadas para reclinarse, las sabanas eran de un color indefinido entre el borgoña y el marrón y estaban extrañamente tiesas mientras que el suelo estaba tapizado de alfombras sencillas pero de colores demasiado oscuros como para resultar agradables, varios candelabros adornaban las paredes con largos churretes de cera cayendo de ellos; cerca de la chimenea había una oquedad muy profunda que parecía ser otro túnel por el que era imposible seguir de pie. Todo estaba muy limpio de polvo y tenia el aspecto de haber sido usado durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Por donde?-Zelgadiss la soltó viendo que no había peligro.

-Por aquí.

Agarer se acuclillo cerca del boquete y levanto lo que parecía ser un pañal, estaba manchado con sangre seca por lo que todos dieron un silencioso suspiro de alivio; el dragón gruño y se agarro al borde de piedra.

-Voy a bajar-anuncio.

-Espera, no sabemos si ha huido por allí.

-¿Ves otra salida?-respondió Zelgadiss al semi-elfo.

-No, pero también puede haber otra, camuflada.

_-No la hay, histérica tabla de planchar_-se vengó mientras volaba hasta el hombro de la Guardiana-_lo único que tenemos es el boquete de la basura._

La princesa se acerco a la parte baja de la pared, desde su hombro Ignus ilumino parte de la entrada al conducto de la basura; pegado a la parte del descenso había una sustancia de color rojo-amarronado, se atrevería a decir que la misma que había en las sabanas y que desde luego era de origen orgánico no solo un tinte de sabanas que demostrase la extravagancia del morador. Rasco una parte con una uñas y la zona se descascarillo como lo que era en realidad: sangre seca.

-Cephid-susurro, al instante quito el agarre del dragón y tomo impulso-¡Yo no espero!

Zelgadiss se giro a tiempo de ver como su compañera se lanzaba por el túnel, seguida de Agarer, suspiro y se lanzo tras ellos. El viaje fue menos soportable aun que el conjurado por él mismo, el túnel era oscuro, pequeño y olía a putrefacción, además de que cada cierto tramo hacia unos cambios de dirección muy extraños, escucho ruidos detrás y supo por instinto que Lina y Gaudy también se habían lanzado tras todos ellos, se le engancho algo en la capa y lo aferró antes de que se soltase de nuevo, tenia pinta de ser una mano. Con toda la sangre que hacia falta para que un juego de sabanas, almohadas y alfombras se tiñese no se sorprendió de que hubiese restos humanos en el túnel. Al fin y al cabo, era el correspondiente a la basura.

Algo intangible tiro de él y su velocidad aumento aun más.



-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Graders bajo las escaleras, cerca de ella había varios componentes de la guardia que habían bajado antes que él para ver a donde llevaba, lo que se habían encontrado era una zona totalmente vacía de cualquier cosa y una inscripción indicando que era en realidad el lugar; agito la cabeza ante la falsa alarma y dio la orden de subir de nuevo para volver por los túneles del alcantarillado hasta su puesto de control en la plaza mayor.

Un débil sonido tras una de las paredes hizo que se rezagase un poco mas, de improvisto la misma se abrió hacia arriba y la Princesa de Seilloon resbalo de un túnel, aterrizando en el suelo entre gemidos de dolor.

-¿Alteza?

-¿Graders?.¿Dónde...?

-Es un deposito de limpieza en desuso ¿De donde venís?.-la tendió una mano y la ayudo a levantarse. La joven se sacudió la ropa poniendo cara de asco cuando paso las manos por la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

-Del lugar por donde ha huido Aneletos-busco con desesperación un sitio donde lavarse las manos-¿Nadie ha visto nada?

-No-la tendió un pañuelo que hizo las delicias de la joven-De todas formas la ciudad es un caos, seguro que ha pasado a nuestro lado y no nos hemos percatado.

De golpe, tanto la pequeña entrada al lugar como la pared por donde Amelia había aparecido se cerraron aislándolos del exterior y sumiéndolos en las sombras, el joven noble desenvaino y cogió a la joven de un brazo para ponerla tras él.

-Por mucho que quieras protegerla no podrás hacerlo de mí.

-

En el otro extremo de su prisión la pared se retiro, una luz dorada se vertió por la abertura, al otro lado se abría un larguísimo pasillo bien iluminado por antorchas que llevaba hasta una zona mucho más amplia de donde provenía la voz; ambos se miraron y avanzaron hasta alcanzar el lugar desde el que su interlocutor había hablado.

-Bienvenidos.

A su alrededor había un buen número de acólitos vestidos con túnicas amplias y unas dagas con forma de cabeza demoníaca que sujetaban a la altura del corazón, formaban una muralla entre el pasillo por el que avanzaban y un nutrido grupo de sumisos prisioneros, no habían escatimado en nada: hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, lisiados...

Amelia tropezó y se agarro a Graders y entonces su vista se clavó en el suelo, en vez de las acostumbradas losetas de piedra o baldosines de barro cocido había calaveras, separadas de sus botas mediante un cristal mucho más grueso de lo normal la miraban con las cuencas vacías de los muertos que no obtienen descanso jamás; trago saliva y se puso de nuevo en pie.

-No te preocupes, no te mataran. Aún.

La figura oscura se giro para mirarles a los ojos. Los largos y complicados ropajes la recordaron a la copia de Rezo, prendía la capa con el símbolo de _Kaos_, un rostro demoníaco de largos colmillos y monstruosos cuernos. El quejido que escucho tras la figura hizo que observase el altar más escalofriante que jamás había visto, varios esqueletos se encorvaban para sujetar una enorme losa de piedra oscurecida por la sangre de incontables sacrificios. Sobre ella, el último: el bebe.

-No es allí a donde debes dirigir tu mirada.

-

La Guardiana de Seilloon levanto la vista hasta mirar a su némesis.

-¿Papá?



DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Sí, lo sé. Y me encanta XDDDDDD

-

Shadir: Emmm que no te oiga Agarer que se mosquea. Justo como eso, son largos tramos de pasillo y todos sabemos que Lina no tiene mucha paciencia cuando el enemigo escapa, ademas las hormonas hacen de las suyas y esta mas agresiva de lo normal, quiere desfogarse sin agotar a Gaudy y esas cosas. Te dire que Agarer es su nombre dragón mientras que Vaal es su nombre mazoku, como ya ha dejado de ser un demonio no era necesario que se lo recordasen todos los días, Zeross lo hace por los demas XD

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	19. Odios

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**Odios.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Firia levanto su rostro de dragón dorado hacia el techo, la visión que se extendía a la altura de sus zarpas no era agradable para nada; gracias a la poderosa magia del Sacerdote-General todos los acólitos del deposito se habían rendido pero antes de eso muchos de ellos habían terminado convertidos en esqueletos controlados por el inconmensurable poder del mazoku. Por eso ahora muchos de los guardias llevaban un pañuelo en la cara, la pestilencia de la sangre y las vísceras todavía calientes los hacia vomitar al instante.

-¿Cómo que nadie los ha visto durante la pelea?-exclamo el rey de Seilloon, enarbolaba su bastón de tal forma que muchos de los soldados que estaban allí no se atrevían a acercarse por temor a resultar "acariciados" por el.

-No Alteza-empezó un valiente-desaparecieron al poco tiempo de bajar por las escaleras, por el hueco de la pared-dijo el soldado señalando al otro lado del deposito.

Eldran dirigió la vista hasta el otro lado del campo de batalla, en la pared próxima a la escalera se notaban los efectos desmesurados de un hechizo, piedra derretida, y aún caliente, humeaba mientras varios de los sacerdotes de Cephid trataban de enfriarla con hechizos de hielo o agua.

_-¿Necesitáis ayuda?_

-No Ignus-respondió Christopher-solo saber donde están los chicos.

_-Bueno_-el fénix se encogió de hombros como si lo que ocurriese en esos instantes fuese normal-_los chicos resbalando junto con la histérica, de Amelia hace un buen rato que no percibo su marca astral._

-Voy tras ellos-el primogénito se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encaminarse al boquete de la pared.

-Philionell, relájate-corto Eldran-Amelia ha demostrado muy bien que sabe defenderse, no es necesario que tú te preocupes, ya lo hace Zelgadiss por todos nosotros.

Zeros abrió los ojos apretando el bastón, que ni siquiera su aliado temporal pudiera notar a la Guardiana teniendo en cuenta el estrecho vinculo que les unía era algo que no entraba en sus planes. Ni en los de su señora. Dio un ligero golpe en el suelo cubierto de sangre y se traslado a la Dimensión Astral para hacerse con más noticias.

La dragona entrecerró los ojos y volvió a su forma humana antes de dirigirse al impresionante boquete que la magia de Lina había abierto en la piedra.

-

Cuando Zelgadiss alcanzo el final del túnel no espero encontrar a Agarer empotrado contra una pared mientras soltaba tal cantidad de maldiciones que conseguirían avergonzar al más curtido de los marineros. Golpeo el muro con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que se deslizase, pero solo consiguió hacer que el sonido rebotase por el túnel.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Yo que sé-respondió el dragón, volvió a soltar otra ristra de maldiciones antes de golpear de nuevo el muro-el rastro de Amelia se pierde aquí-señalo al suelo donde las marcas del roce previo se veían aún.

-El túnel acaba aquí-dijo como lo más obvio.

-¡Cuidado!-grito una conocida voz femenina que aumento mientras se acercaba a ellos. Cuando cierta pelirroja embazada quedaba atrapada entre varios hombres solo podía ocurrir una cosa, que resultasen dañados.

-¡Auch! Zelgadiss tienes la cabeza tan dura como una piedra.

-Soy de piedra-gruño con exasperación. A frases tontas le seguían respuestas…

Invoco una "Bola de luz", tras haberse quitado de encima una de las piernas de Lina y haberse hecho con una zona para el solito, e investigo con detenimiento el muro que les obstaculizaba el paso, era piedra normal y corriente, de color gris como la utilizada en toda la parte subterránea de la ciudad y desgastada pero bien mantenida. Salvo por unos inusuales arañazos. Paso los dedos por ellos, eran profundos y parecían tallados, aproximo el foco de luz a la pared y un recuerdo muy lejano surgió en su mente, Rezo era muy dado a utilizar ese tipo de trampas para despistar a los que se colaban en su laboratorio; por desgracia todos los que caían en ellas terminaban muertos a manos de los mazokus de bajo nivel que invocaba.

La aplastante conclusión que saco de ello fue que alguien no quería que se involucrasen en algo de ámbito privado. Y si Amelia tenía que ver en ese algo él también estaba "invitado", desenvaino invocando su "Vaina astral" y dio una buena tajada a la pared.

La conocida luminosidad roja que envolvía a la hoja de su espada brillo intensamente en cuanto hizo contacto con la piedra, varias chispas saltaron y eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso: alguien usaba un hechizo para que no pudieran llegar hasta Amelia. Detrás de él la hechicera pelirroja entendió perfectamente lo que quería hacer, pero que no había encarado de la forma adecuada.

-Así no se hace nada Zelgadiss-dijo Lina mientras se retorcía sobre el regazo del espadachín rubio-una Bola de fuego es lo mas efectivo.

-¡No lo hagas Lina!-grito Agarer temiendo lo que ocurriría.

En el otro lado del túnel, en la lejana habitación donde había logrado llegar la dragona, la susodicha se lo pensó antes de saltar por el tétrico agujero cuando una nube de considerable tamaño y compuesta de humo y polvo salio por la apertura, todo lo que la rodeaba tembló como si el fin del mundo se hubiera desatado en ese mismo instante.

-¿Una ayudita?-dijo una voz socarrona a su lado.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

El llanto del bebe rompió la ensoñación.

El hombre que estaba frente a ella no era su padre, tenía menos hombros, menos pelo y el brillo de sus ojos no apuntaba a las ganas de proclamar a la justicia que tenia su progenitor; apuntaban a un deje de locura y maldad que la Familia Real de Seilloon, al completo, conocía muy bien.

-¿Sorprendida?

-No-dijo bajando la vista al bebe, jamás reconocería que el parecido la había cogido por sorpresa-solo es… vuestros ojos.

-¿Os deslumbran?

-No proclaman a la justicia.

-Soy Aneletos, Sirviente Supremo de _Kaos_. No vuestro estúpido padre.

"Mi padre no es estúpido"-pensó con un arranque de rabia.

-¿Y entonces que es?-bajo el rostro hasta que sus cejas formaron una línea visual y sus ojos parecieron mas llenos de esa locura corrosiva-Vamos, Alteza ¿Qué es vuestro padre?

Amelia tembló al darse cuenta de que el hombre ante ella la había leído sus pensamientos, una forma de la magia casi en desuso pero que utilizada de la forma correcta era muy peligrosa. Levanto todas sus barreras mientras su némesis ensanchaba una sonrisa macabra.

Lord Graders apretó el mango de la espada hasta notar como las arrugas del guante en torno a él se alisaban.

-No será preciso-los ojos del anciano se desviaron hacia él-mi joven aprendiz.

Como si hubiera sido una señal convenida el suelo a sus pies se agrietó y varias de las calaveras allí mostradas se abalanzaron sobre él, apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar antes de tratar de defenderse sin mucho éxito pero se quedo petrificado en el instante en que Aneletos estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Creíste que te resultaría tan fácil?.¿Pensaste por un segundo que tendrías una oportunidad contra mí?-señalo a una calavera en concreto de todas las que le rodeaban-ella es tu amada, salúdala.

Graders rugió de dolor y rabia, hacia siete años que Aneletos le había dicho que Yliana se había marchado de la torre donde estudiaban magia por motivos desconocidos, un año después, y delante de la tumba de la joven, había sabido la verdad que se escondía tras la mentira de su mentor, él la había matado; Yliana había descubierto a quien servia en realidad su maestro, sorprendida por el hallazgo no dijo nada para proteger a su compañero y amante y había tratado de llegar hasta las autoridades competentes para denunciarle. Por desgracia Aneletos siempre sabía lo que ocurría entre las paredes de su laboratorio.

-¡BASTARDO!

El grito de venganza del torturado hombre resonó por la sala haciendo llorar de nuevo al bebe, se lanzo contra su antiguo mentor importándole bien poco lo que pudiesen hacerle sus captores al moverse para acertarle con la espada en el corazón. Varios de los acólitos allí presentes se movieron poniéndose en guardia para acabar con su antiguo hermano si las "mascotas" de su líder no hacían su trabajo. Amelia reacciono con lo único que tenia a mano.

_Seres torturados a lo largo de los siglos,  
yo os libero de vuestro cautiverio._

_De las cadenas que os atan a esta existencia funesta.  
Sed libres al fin._

_Pues esto es la justicia de la muerte._

Cuando la Princesa de Seilloon termino todas las calaveras estaban cubiertas por un aura brillante que se fue intensificando a medida que se quebraban y dejaban escapar el alma de los capturados; múltiples personas de distintas eras pero todas con un componente común: _Kaos_. Tan solo quedo una, resistiéndose a la parte final del hechizo.

Yliana.

La delicada calavera no soltaba el brazo de Graders, ya no mordía pero se negaba a irse. Lagrimas rojas mostraban el dolor de la joven fallecida tiempo atrás por haberse visto obligada a atacarle.

-Lo sé…-susurro acariciando la calavera con delicadeza-no hace falta que te quedes.

Los únicos restos mortales de la joven se apartaron de él, ganando la altura y apariencia que debería tener en realidad, una joven de pelo claro, ojos oscuros, rostro de expresión dulce y figura delicada; se giro con una sonrisa llena de compasión hacia Aneletos y señalo al bebe como si quisiera resaltar una cosa referente a él.

"No lo dañaras"

-Tú que sabes-escupió.

-¡Ella tiene razón!

El Sirviente Supremo de _Kaos_ hizo un movimiento vago con la mano como restándole importancia al hecho, se haría su voluntad tanto si tenia que matar a mas gente como si no; semejante gesto termino de enfurecer al joven noble que empuño la espada para dar una estocada mortal y acabar con todo de una vez. Por desgracia los acólitos fueron más rápidos; todos se lanzaron sobre él para defender a su líder a costa de su vida. Antes de que ninguna de las dagas se acercasen unos milímetros más la monumental puerta de piedra estallo en múltiples fragmentos que terminaron por convertir el impresionante trabajo arquitectónico en metralla de un peso más que considerable.

Entonces fue cuando de verdad el caos se desato.

Gaudy, Agarer y Lina entraron haciendo un barrido a los acólitos cercanos a la entrada con sus armas favoritas, los prisioneros que en un principio habían estado pendientes de Aneletos para saber cuando llegaría su final se armaron de valor y aprovecharon la confusión para ayudar a sus salvadores con los pocos recursos de los que disponían; atacados por dos frentes los siervos de _Kaos_ fueron reducidos en poco tiempo.

-

Amelia no espero a que sus compañeros llegasen hasta ella, se lanzo a por el bebe, su principal preocupación era el protegerlo de la locura que había poseído a Aneletos, y por eso no vio como el anciano sacaba una daga mucho más adornada que las de sus siervos; con la hoja forjada de tal forma que hacia ondas desde el mango hasta la punta: una daga puramente ceremonial. Una daga para sacrificar.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-¡Suéltame!

El grito de la dragona fue secundado por un nuevo intento de asesinato con la conocida maza que ocultaba bajo las faldas, Zeros dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, pequeñísimo, lo justo para que semejante arma no le rozase y si cabrease a la antigua sacerdotisa dragón.

-Como digas… De todas formas tienes pocas curvas para mi gusto.

La vena se hincho, Firia sujeto con más fuerza la maza y Zeros no volvió a calcular con tanto tino. Por lo menos en un rato largo.

La joven se adentro por el pasillo de donde salía gente en unas pésimas condiciones físicas, con una rápida mirada a su alrededor localizo a sus amigos y les deseo suerte al tiempo que le lanzaba una amenaza al namagomi para que se pusiera en movimiento de una vez por todas. El mazoku se despejo lo suficiente como para poder usar su magia y abrir una salida segura al exterior de los túneles que corrían bajo la capital.

El demonio sonrió levemente cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como una conocida bola de fuego dorado se manifestaba al final de la caótica sala. Sintió el terror de los acólitos, su miedo a no poder llevar a cabo el sueño de su Sumo Sacerdote; se dio un festín con ello y almaceno la nueva información para más adelante.

-

_-¡Alteza!_

Con la barrera física destruida el hechizo que le impedía sentir a la princesa había quedado inutilizado por lo que se había apresurado a venir cuanto antes. Llegando en el único momento que jamás quería haber visto.

Aneletos enarbolaba una daga sacrifical para matar a la última Guardiana de Seilloon; esta, distraída con el llanto del bebe, no se percataba de nada que no fuera la indefensa criatura mientras que Graders, sujetando una calavera, trataba de ponerse en pie de forma infructuosa ayudándose de su espada. El portador estaba a bastantes metros de distancia para llegar a tiempo.

Y él tenía prohibido el interferir de forma directa.

Podía ayudar a los amantes a pulir su dominio de _Aghen_, vigilar que nadie les importunase en caso que ellos lo pidieran y dar opciones a ciertas situaciones. Avisarles del peligro real, esa semi-alianza que había pactado con el Sacerdote-General, le había llevado a ser reprendido duramente, Cephid no quería que ninguno de sus paladines, representantes, caballeros… nadie que viese el peligro real de los hechos actuales moviera un dedo por ahora; el momento llegaría pero en ese instante se jugaban mucho más: debían saber si ellos dos, los "Cisnes", estaban verdaderamente preparados para lo que seria su autentica misión.

El dejarlos solos, sin apenas un guía, solo un simple ayudante en momentos puntuales, les iba a terminar pasando factura.

Y era la siguiente: uno de ellos terminaría muerto.

Por muy benevolente que fuese Cephid, por muy poderosa y previsora que fuese a lo largo de los milenios, en ocasiones la odiaba.

Ella no era quien para jugar con la vida de sus protegidos.

-

Zelgadiss vio perfectamente el movimiento del hombre vestido con la túnica, la forma en que sujetaba la daga y como miraba a Amelia; pero desde casi la mitad del pasillo no había forma humana de llegar adonde estaban. Bien por la cantidad de enemigos o la gran distancia a recorrer en tan poco tiempo.

Humana.

Él no era humano, del todo.

Algo que ahora agradecería debidamente a la locura que se apodero de su abuelo hacia años.

La quimera sonrió de manera fría, trasladándose a esa época en que el Guerrero Oscuro aterrorizaba con ella hasta al ejército mas preparado.

-

Graders apenas sentía nada, un cascote le había golpeado la pierna por lo que no podía ponerse en pie sin tener que apoyarse en algo, mientras que un acolito le había acertado en el brazo con una daga, el maldito arma todavía estaba clavada torturándole con cada movimiento y solo podía mirar como la princesa trataba de hacer aquello en lo que creía al tiempo que su némesis trataba de destruirla.

De un simple impulso, al recordar a la joven que había llorado lagrimas de sangre por él, se la arranco y grito para llamar la atención de la joven guardiana.

Ella se giro en el momento que escucho su nombre, el bebe protegido con uno de sus brazos, solo había tenido ojos para el pequeño y Aneletos mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de detener todo sin que nadie saliera herido; por desgracia su contrario solo pensaba en una cosa: matar, destruir todo lo bueno que tenía su casta. Vio como la daga se acercaba a ella y atino a cogerla con la mano sin cortarse; la aprensión que sentía ante un arma volvió a llenarla, quiso tirarla al instante que su mente volvió a asociar la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su hermana mayor con la visión de un arma semejante pero no la dieron ocasión.

-¿Queréis saber una cosa alteza?

Levanto la vista de la daga al notar como la sombra de Aneletos la tapaba parcialmente. No pudo ver como los esfuerzos de Graders por levantarse se doblaban, la forma en que Zelgadiss apretaba los dientes y como sus amigos trataban de abrirse paso entre la muralla de fanáticos con la misma facilidad que la quimera.

-Rendíos.

-¿Me suplicáis? Deberías saber antes lo que quiero deciros: os odio. Sois dulce, amable y apasionada, cosas que vuestro compañero sabe pero que creo que no aprecia demasiado en una mujer. Pero esta es la verdad, vais a ser odiada por muchos, y durante mucho tiempo tras vuestra muerte, porque os habéis negado a rendiros a mí y así salvar millones de vidas inocentes.

-Mientes-dijo entre dientes. Era imposible que el hombre ante ella supiera tanto, quizás se lo inventase como Gaarve en El Pico del Dragón.

-¡Vos seréis el ultimo sacrificio!

-

Zelgadiss bajo la punta de la espada hasta el suelo, listo para correr y matar al hombre que amenazaba a su compañera. No sabía que le había estado diciendo previamente pero la postura del cuerpo masculino no le gustaba, él la conocía muy bien.

La había adoptado innumerables veces bajo las ordenes de Rezo.

-

Amelia levanto un brazo para proteger al bebe del ataque, el único brazo que tenia libre.

La mano que portaba la daga.

Aneletos no pudo terminar de frenar su movimiento, estaba muy cerca de conseguir un objetivo por el que generaciones de Sirvientes Supremos de _Kaos_ habían luchado a lo largo de los siglos: matar a una Guardiana de Seilloon en el altar del sacrificio y arrebatarla su poder. Llevado por su peso y la emoción no calculo que la princesa todavía sujetaba la daga hasta que esta se hundió entre sus costillas y le destrozó el corazón.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Lina vio como los ojos de Amelia se llenaban de terror, como su mano terminaba manchada de sangre y la forma en que Zelgadiss se abría paso hasta ellos tres. Hace unos años ella había pensado que había matado a una niña, la sensación había resultado ser nauseabunda y se había derrumbado sobre Silphil sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que había hecho. Lo único bueno para ella era que esa niña estaba muerta desde mucho tiempo antes, Aneletos estaba demasiado vivo para desgracia de su amiga.

-

La quimera sobrepaso al noble a la carrera, llegando a tiempo de oír las últimas palabras del último Sirviente Supremo de _Kaos_ antes de morir.

-Muy bien hecho… ahora ellos vendrán y no tendréis paz… pero lo mas importante de todo es… que os odiareis… por haberos convertido en aquello que jamás pensasteis llegar a ser… una asesina.

Un borbotón de sangre surgió de la sonrisa de victoria que el anciano había mostrado hasta el momento de su muerte, su cuerpo quedo laxo cuando todo síntoma de vida le abandono y termino cayendo sobre la princesa.

Amelia dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa en el instante que las palabras de Aneletos se abrieron un camino afilado y destructivo en su mente. Alguien la quito el cuerpo de sus brazos, otra persona tomo al bebe y ella perdió al fin toda fuerza terminando con la espalda apoyada contra el altar. Los ojos de Zelgadiss, con las pupilas todavía verticales por el uso de la magia, ocuparon todo su campo visual; varias lágrimas se la agolparon y acabo sintiendo como los dedos de la quimera se las limpiaban.

-No tiene razón Amelia-trato de convencerla-él no tiene razón.

El sollozo le descompuso.

Aneletos había vencido.

DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UN ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Shadir: Llegar llegan, otra cosa es como. Creo que el nombre de Agarer ya lo habia aclarado antes en alguno de los capítulos, pero no esta de mas el hacerlo otra vez.

Jessiai: Dejarlo va ha ser que no, mas de un año con el fic pero lo acabare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga... Eso a quedado mal, no? Es una pareja a la que no le hago ascos pero... son un mazoku y un dragón, es jugar con fuego; pero te adelanto una cosa, esto no ha terminado, estate atenta por que la cosa sigue.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	20. Vuelve conmigo por favor

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Un alma.**

**Vuelve conmigo… por favor.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Eran adorables.

Hermosos.

Inocentes.

Aún no conocían lo que se podía hacer con esas tiernas manitas, la vista se enfoco en las suyas, cercanas a la cunita donde los hijos de Lina, nacidos apenas una semana antes, dormían tras haber comido por cuarta vez al día. Observó las delicadas pestañas de la niña temblar, preludio de un suspiro satisfecho por los atentos cuidados que les dispensaban sus progenitores; su hermano se removió a su lado desarropándolos a ambos en el proceso y alargó la mano para poner la delicada manta bordada, regalo de su flamante abuela, por encima.

Sus dedos temblaron a medio camino.

Por un instante volvió a ver la sangre que los había cubierto unos meses antes, los llantos de otro bebe, necesitado de cariño y alimento, resonaron en su mente, el olor a sangre volvió a rodearla. Y esas palabras…

…_os odiareis… por haberos convertido en aquello que jamás pensasteis llegar a ser… una asesina…_

Se apoyo contra la pared mas cercana, con nauseas tratando de hacerla caer al suelo, cerro los ojos, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerse sangre, dolor, cualquier cosa que la distrajera de los recuerdos. Con un gemido de repulsión salió de la habitación atravesando el espacioso edificio y terminando en el porche trasero. El bosque se abrió ante ella, caía la tarde y parte de las brumas de la noche ya asomaban entre los árboles, tembló derrumbándose, vomitando la poca comida que había logrado ingerir a lo largo del día en un charco maloliente a sus propios pies; escucho pasos a su espalda y termino por levantarse antes de salir corriendo entre los árboles sin mirar atrás.

Agotada resbalo por la corteza de uno al azar, abrazándose para calmar los temblores que siempre seguían a los recuerdos y los vómitos; antes de darse cuenta de cualquier cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor un brazo se enrosco en su cintura y la hizo levantarse.

-¡No!

-Amelia relájate.

-¡Déjame! …sal de mi mente…

Zelgadiss volvió a suspirar cansado de todo esto, su compañera estaba recordando otra vez lo que había ocurrido en la guarida de Aneletos, concretamente en la muerte del Sumo Sacerdote de Kaos; todo había sido muy confuso y rápido para poder actuar de forma eficaz y eso era algo muy bien planeado por su enemigo, cuando había querido llegar hasta ella lo único que había encontrado era a una joven destrozada por lo que había hecho en un intento de defender a un ser totalmente inocente. Nada de lo que había tratado de hacer por consolarla había surgido efecto; esa misma noche, mientras los demás celebraban la victoria, él se había convertido en un vigilante constante de su joven compañera y su irónica condena.

Ignus había evitado todo tipo de visitas perturbadoras.

Eso no había resuelto nada, mas de medio año después Amelia seguía consumiéndose en una desesperación que conocía muy bien, y de la cual solo una persona había logrado sacarle: ella.

La tapo los ojos y murmuro una sencilla palabra de _Aghen_ para dormirla.

El cuerpo de La Guardiana se relajo contra el suyo y respiro tranquilo en el momento en que la respiración femenina se igualo, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podía seguir usando el hechizo antes de que presentase un serio riesgo de salud.

-¿Ha vuelto a pasar?-susurro una voz desde la espesura.

-Sí.

-No hemos dicho nada sobre Aneletos-dijo Lina saliendo por detrás de un árbol-ni siquiera hemos hecho mención a la pelea. Nada que pudiera recordárselo.

-Tus hijos-murmuro llanamente al tiempo que la apartaba un mechón del rostro, las líneas de cansancio en la pálida piel no le gustaron.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-soltó a la defensiva, nadie en su sano juicio se metía con sus pequeños y seguía con vida para contarlo.

-La han hecho recordar lo que ha perdido.

-Todos nosotros no hemos tenido nuestra "inocencia" mucho tiempo-comenzó a discurrir la teoría que había desarrollado durante su periodo de vacaciones forzadas-No sabemos que se siente al perderla; quizá ella, por haberla mantenido tanto tiempo, se siente como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante.

-No es eso-discutió-ella creía en la justicia, si haces algo malo debes pagar por ello, Aneletos debía pagar por lo que había hecho, en cambio ahora ya no podrá ser así; y ella es un igual a él ante sus propios principios. Eso la esta destrozando.

-Pero…

-Ha matado otras veces-corto tajante-no seres humanos, pero sabe bien lo que es arrebatar una vida. No trates de justificar nada Lina, esto es lo que ha dejado la muerte de ese infeliz.

"Solo lamento el que este muerto, debería haberle salvado para haber vuelto a matarle. A mi manera."

Lina hecho una manta ligera por encima del cuerpo de Amelia cuando Zelgadiss se levanto con ella en brazos, las extremidades de la quimera acabaron tapados en el proceso pero eso no pareció importarle, es mas, termino por sentarse en el porche trasero de la casa a pesar de que la noche y el frío avanzaban.

-Tengo camas de sobra.

-Lo sé, tú y Amelia diseñasteis la casa.

-Cierto, olvidaba que… que fuiste tu el que dio la orden de empezar el proyecto.

Zelgadiss bajo la mirada; ese había sido su primer mandato como miembro oficial de la Familia Real de Seilloon, darle la posibilidad a sus amigos de tener un lugar fijo donde criar a sus retoños en la frontera del reino, además de ser una de las escuelas de esgrima mas solicitadas en el interior de la barrera, pocas familias de buena alcurnia desestimaban la opción de que sus hijos fueran entrenados por el Portador de la Espada de Luz en persona. De hecho Gaudy era tan bueno como maestro que todos los nuevos cadetes a Guardia Real tenían que pasar por sus manos para ver si cumplían los requisitos mínimos, mientras tanto la tienda de Lina, su gran sueño truncado, había ido cogiendo una clientela abundante y fija en el medio año que llevaba abierta, tantos eran los beneficios que el crédito ofrecido por la Corona ya estaba pagado.

A todos les había gustado el celebrarlo.

Pero Aneletos volvía a cruzarse en medio sin que fuera invitado.

-Estaré dentro, ante cualquier cosa avísame.

El mago no respondió a la amabilidad de su compañera de viajes, estaba más ocupado en recordar una sensación muy concreta que hacia mucho tiempo ya formaba parte de él, era ese vínculo astral que le mantenía unido a la princesa y que le permitía sentir hasta que punto era de profunda la herida abierta por el Sumo Sacerdote de _Kaos_; Ignus había sido muy claro al respecto, hacer lo que tenia planeado podía tener unas consecuencias que no conocía. Eso le importaba bien poco.

Cogió aire mientras se centraba en esa sensación, una que le hacia saber que jamás estaba solo, y termino por cerrar los ojos.

Su cuerpo quedo laxo sobre el banco pero no soltó a Amelia.

En cambio su conciencia cayó.

-

Y se descubrió tratando de salir de un lago oscuro y pegajoso, todo a su alrededor era deprimente, no frío o cristalizado como había ocurrido la otra vez que estuvo allí; consiguió girarse hacia los pabellones y la apagada visión que ofrecían no le animo lo mas mínimo, el color se había apagado hasta un gris deslustrado y la madera-piedra que los caracterizaba estaba cuarteada, resquebrajada o destrozada.

Varios sollozos le hicieron nadar con urgencia hacia el embarcadero pero descubrió que, aunque en el espacio astral de Amelia su cuerpo fuera como otro cualquiera, el agua se pegaba a su ropa imposibilitándole todo tipo de movimientos, incluso respirar era costoso porque lo que tenia alrededor del tórax mas parecía piedra que el acostumbrado liquido elemento. Tardo unos minutos en hacer lo mismo que en unos segundos y eso solo consiguió cansarle todavía mas, al fin se sujeto al borde del embarcadero, jadeando, y deseando mas que nunca el resucitar a Aneletos para matarle a su manera una y otra vez; levantarse de semejante liquido le costo toda su fuerza pero al fin pudo ver donde estaban los cisnes por los que no había caído hasta que llego allí, la hembra estaba acurrucada en un lío de plumas temblorosas y sucias mientras el macho la mantenía tapada con una de sus delicadas alas, su cuello se curvaba sobre ella y la cantaba suavemente para tranquilizarla, exactamente lo mismo que había hecho él durante las noches de vigilia con la joven que lloraba en el interior del pabellón.

Se dio un último empujón para salir completamente del lago y se limpio cuanto pudo de la extraña sustancia negra que le cubría desde los pies hasta la cabeza, luego inspiro y abrió las puertas para internarse en la más profunda de las oscuridades humanas.

-¡NO!

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-¿Crees que puede hacer eso? Si Amelia despierta podría quedar atrapado.

-Ni idea, Nimue esta apunto de vomitarte-susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y seguir amamantando al pequeño Serramanna, mas conocido como Serra.

-Oh vaya, mi pelo.

Lina sonrió al escuchar la frase, clara confirmación de sus sospechas, mientras despegaba a Serra de su seno y le hacia eructar sin que le devolviera parte de la comida.

-¿Por qué a mi sí y a ti no?

-Ni idea. Pero Zelgadiss sabe muy bien lo que hace, solo preocúpate en caso de que a Amelia le ocurra algo y él no pueda hacer nada.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

La hechicera no respondió, era algo que no se había planteado pero la respuesta era muy sencilla, Zelgadiss haría todo lo que estaba en su mano para destruir a los últimos componentes de_ Kaos_, que desprovistos de líder, se refugiaban en las montañas; seria capaz, conociéndole como lo conocía, de darles caza como a animales el mismo, de despedazarlos... de volver a ser el Guerrero Oscuro de forma totalmente voluntaria.

Y se había dado cuenta de que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Había visto cuanto quería a Amelia de forma muy cercana.

Nada le detendría.

Termino de conseguir que Serra eructase, sin mancharla, y le acostó en la cuna doble especialmente tallada para ellos; con forma de dragón, las alas conformaban una cortina de tela protectora mientras la cabeza hacía desistir a todo tipo de seres de acercarse a los pequeños, sus impresionantes zarpas les acunaban entre sedas. Era un regalo precioso. Lo había hecho Agarer unos meses antes del consabido nacimiento, pero no dejaba de recordar la extraña expresión de enfado y alegría que tenia ese día en el rostro, por la suave sonrisa que Filia portaba que algo mas que una cómoda convivencia había vuelto a la tetería que poseían cerca de Katar.

¿Algo más?

Sacudió la cabeza y espero que el rubor no se viera gracias a su flequillo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No-dejo escapar en su defensa.

-Parece que tienes fiebre-la enorme mano del guerrero se puso sobre su frente, mas abajo pensó la hechicera-pues no ¿Quieres que te prepare algo frío?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera una compresa de agua helada?

-Estoy bien así.

La recordó al parto de los mellizos, era muy cierto el que no se debía usar la magia durante un embarazo, en los momentos previos al alumbramiento ni Gaudy se atrevía a tocarla mucho menos la partera; ella se encontraba bien, salvo por las salvajes contracciones que auguraban un parto largo y complicado, y por la chispa de magia que empezaba a marcarla en la piel que tapaba su corazón.

Misma marca que sus vástagos compartían con ella

Un rizo de fuego grabado con un color más oscuro a la tonalidad natural de la piel.

El escudo que prendía a la entrada del local.

-

La sorpresa del espadachín fue más que mayúscula cuando vio que la pelirroja se dirigía a la habitación que habían dejado de compartir desde que sus hijos nacieran, la partera le había dicho que era algo normal que una madre primeriza no quisiera contacto sexual durante un tiempo, y teniendo en cuenta el extraño parto que habían asistido, era muy probable que eso ocurriera; pero lo que no había podido saber era que ella terminase durmiendo en otra habitación.

La siguió con curiosidad, posiblemente fuera a por ropa.

En vez de eso la joven madre doblaba sus prendas interiores sobre el baúl, no había encendido ninguna de las lámparas por lo que la luz plateada de la luna bañaba su piel desnuda haciéndola blanca y su pelo con puntuales destellos rojos.

Se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta observando como repetía el mismo ritual que tantas veces la había visto hacer; la crema hidratante lo primero, repartiéndola bien sobre la piel que mas tiempo pasaba al descubierto, después el pelo, cepillándolo por mechones para desenredarlo bien antes de irse a la cama. Dejo el peine sobre el tocador, desde el espejo podía ver que Gaudy la miraba casi esperando una señal para moverse de nuevo; ni ella misma entendía su propia decisión, aun así era importante.

Sobre todo porque implicaba el compartir un cuerpo que había cambiado, y algo mas.

Se mordió los labios.

Y esa fue la señal que el Portador de la Espada de Luz esperaba.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Con un rugido de rabia se abalanzó contra la oscura figura que planeaba sobre la joven humillada en el suelo antes blanco del delicado espacio astral. Lo atravesó al ser solo una sombra, un recuerdo, pero eso no lo paro, si acaso lo hizo enojarse aún más.

-_¡LUZ!_

El grito de dolor de la princesa le llego tan hondo que temió que despertase en ese mismo instante. Por desgracia el conjuro no acabo con el fantasma de Aneletos.

-… basta… por compasión… basta…

La translucida sombra río a carcajadas antes de descender ligeramente y sujetarla por el pelo hasta levantarla el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué debería tenerla? Me mataste. Me asesinaste-recalco.

-Tu trataste de matarla antes-hablo al comprender la situación; Aneletos era una manifestación de la mente de Amelia, la recordaba su falta-solo se defendió.

-¡No interrumpas!

Una energía que no debería haberse manifestado allí lo hizo, se vio lanzado contra una de las paredes, que desapareció antes de que pudiese tocarla, y aterrizo en el lago de putrefactas aguas de nuevo.

En esta ocasión se hundió de la misma forma que haría al caer en un lago de verdad.

-

Abrió los ojos de golpe al saberse expulsado de un lugar que ya no era como recordaba. La joven todavía dormía y eso le hizo tomar un camino que jamás debería haberse planteado. Volvió a buscar ese punto de unión con ella, adentrándose en su oscuridad con la misma convicción que había tenido ella hacia años al hablarle con la misma soltura que a cualquier otra persona.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-rugió una vez que logro entrar de nuevo en el pabellón.

-Fuera de aquí.

La extraña sensación de que algo no cuadraba se volvió a manifestar cuando la energía del Sumo Sacerdote de _Kaos_ le golpeo de nuevo, en esta ocasión su cuerpo astral no cayo al agua, cosa que sorprendió a su contrincante, y pudo devolverle el golpe.

Al instante la sombra que planeaba sobre Amelia se abalanzó sobre él.

Transformándose hasta tener un parecido asombroso con el emblema de los seguidores de _Kaos_, el guerrero solo extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, esperando un golpe que llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Solo vuelve-susurro dirigiendo la vista más allá de su atacante.

-

El grito de agonía de un cisne reverbero en la atmósfera.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

Amelia despertó con la sensación de haber estado aletargada demasiado tiempo, no era la misma que había experimentado al deshacerse el "Hechizo del Cisne", la sensación de surgir de un sueño demasiado profundo y placentero como para desear volver a la realidad que la rodeaba.

Esta era mucho mas pesada, como si una losa de grandes dimensiones se retirase de ella.

Un destello rojo la obligo a mirarse las manos, estaban limpias, si acaso las uñas un poco descuidadas pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar en un ratito mientras que su cuerpo se sentía cansado y hambriento, cosa que la llevaría un poco mas de tiempo solucionar. Un quejido la hizo levantar la vista hasta ver algo que jamás había podido imaginar.

-

Un demonio que la resultaba vagamente conocido atravesaba de parte a parte a Zelgadiss.

-

Su compañero la miro con incredulidad durante un segundo antes de sonreír con dulzura, y cierta satisfacción, y dejarse caer al suelo como un peso totalmente muerto.

Sus ojos perdieron la luminosidad que poseían de forma lenta.

-

-¿Por donde íbamos?-dijo el demonio al girarse.

-Por tu _muerte.-_dijo de forma feroz al ponerse de pie.

La imagen de Aneletos volvió a aparecer riéndose de la incredulidad de la joven, tenia demasiado poder sobre ella, y eso era algo que Maldrake le agradecería en demasía, su cuerpo estaba muerto pero su alma todavía no; aún tenía una oportunidad de hacer arder Seilloon hasta los cimientos.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que el espacio astral de la Princesa de Seilloon, Amelia Will Tesla Seilloon, relucía con colores demasiado vivos para su gusto.

-…imposible…

-_Fuera de mí_.-ordeno levantando una mano temblorosa, trazo una serie de runas-silabas haciendo honor al poder secreto e inmenso que encerraba el _Aghen_ haciendo que Aneletos desapareciera con un grito de ira.

Amelia se lanzo contra el cuerpo destrozado de su amante. Apartándose las lagrimas del rostro y el pelo del de él a partes iguales le levanto la cabeza hasta acunarla contra su pecho.

-… Zelgadiss… vuelve conmigo… por favor…

-

El latido de energía casi logro tirarlos al suelo, ocupados como estaban en mecerse el uno al otro camino de otro delicioso final no cayeron en la cuenta de que podía ser hasta que recordaron que no estaban solos en la casa.

-Oh, no-susurro el espadachín al darse cuenta de quienes podían ser.

-Están bien-dijo de forma enigmática.

Le beso levantando una pierna sobre sus caderas y envolviéndoselas. Gaudy jadeo y se olvido de sus compañeros de andanzas; la mujer a la que acababa de recuperar era demasiada distracción para sus sentidos.

-

Amelia dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa al sentir una mano que, teniendo que estar exánime sobre el suelo, la acariciaba en la espalda. Se aparto del cuerpo de la quimera mientras esta la sonreía.

-Jamás he pensado en irme.

La sujeto de la nuca y la hizo descender hacia él en un beso profundo e implacable.

La joven Guardiana respondió de forma tímida, disfrutando la sencilla alegría de tenerle a su lado en vez de muerto en su abrazo; después cayo en la cuenta de sus propios pensamientos. Zelgadiss debería estar muerto y no sentándola sobre su regazo para poder besarla aún mejor.

-Zel…

La quimera metió las manos bajo la ropa para comprobar si de verdad estaba tan herida como le había parecido: al no encontrar nada más que piel enterró el rostro en su pecho y respiro contento por ello. Amelia le rodeo sintiendo como las manos de él la apretaban contra su cuerpo.

-Deberías estar muerto.

-Aquí no puedo morir.

-¿Por qué…?

-Por una vez usare la frase de ese estúpido mazoku de Zeros-susurro levantándose mientras tiraba de ella para hacer lo propio, la tumbo sobre la cama al empujarla suavemente y empezó a quitarse la túnica con una sonrisa muy especial.

-Sore wa himitsu desu-susurro al tumbarse junto a ella.

-U-N-A-L-M-A-

-_Esto me ha parecido excesivo._

Una mano blanca movió una de las fichas del ajedrez hasta dejarla frente a una con forma indudablemente femenina pero del juego contrario: la reina negra. Pareció meditar y convirtió al simple peón blanco en otra reina, esta vez blanca.

-_¿Me estas escuchando?-_dijo Ignus claramente mosqueado por la forma en que le trataba.

-No-dijo con sinceridad-estaba viendo como han cambiado las cosas, tras la última acción del mago.

-_Se llama Zelgadiss Greywords y han estado apunto de morir. Según creo recordar Cephid_.

-Ninguna de nosotras lo habríamos permitido.

-No es que hayas sido de mucha ayuda Amelia.

-He cumplido con lo que me han dicho Ignus, me he sentido angustiada pero he tratado de soportarlo.

-Ja-dijo el fénix antes de desaparecer en una bola de fuego tan luminosa como molesta.

-En parte tiene razón-murmuro la diosa meditando el siguiente movimiento.

-Jamás le reconoceré al viejo plumas churruscadas que la tiene.

-Es tu problema-alargo la mano y añadió tres peones más a su campo mientras en el de su invisible contrincante aparecían dos más.

Y una pieza extra de color gris.

DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN UNA ALMA: AMOR VERDADERO

Shadir: Sí, lo sé. Por cierto el review se quedo a medias pero me puedo imaginar lo que pondria, que odias mucho muchisimo a Aneletos y que quieres que Amelia se recupere cuanto antes. Pregunta tonta ¿Lo ha hecho lo suficientemente rapido?

Jessiai: Creo que si, a mi parecer es interesante saber quienes mueven los hilos, quienes se cabrean en las sombras y las nuevas lineas argumentales. Aun me acuerdo de tu pareja favorita, no estara desatendida.

-

Lo de siempre.

El once de febrero del 2006 fue cuando colgué en esta página Una Alma, no fue uno de mis primero fics en colgar ni en escribir, todavía busco ese primer lemon manuscrito que escribí con unos catorce años para poder colgarlo, pero ha sido uno de esos fics tan especiales que una recuerda con cariño como se sentaba acurrucada en el sillón para agarrar las hojas manuscritas y empezar a escribir mientras su familia no dejaba de otear por encima del hombro dando ideas y opiniones.

Hace tiempo que dejé de escribir a mano pero tengo muy claro que Un Alma a crecido gracias a los reviews, ideas o comentarios de la gente, algunas críticas extremadamente mordaces y tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Lo que empezo en su origen como un fic de cinco hojas, sencillo y poco desarrollado, se ha convertido en toda una aventura sin finalizar aún.

El primer capítulo de la segunda parte lo estoy pensando todavía, aun así, en diciembre de este mismo año, la vereís aparecer por entonces.  
Sore wa himitsu desu.

Desde el frente.  
Luna Sol Nocturno.

A todos los que lo habeís leido,  
a todos los que lo leereis.

A todos los que lo habeís puesto como favorito,  
a todos los que tuvisteís un ojo encima.

GRACIAS


End file.
